Heartless Cryptid
by The Order of the White Knights
Summary: Zak and Wadi get sucked into the Kingdom Hearts universe. When they're separated, they try to find each other. Zak makes new friends and learns his world was a lie! Will he live up to what his powers have destined him for? Based on Zak's story not KH's.
1. Night Alone: From Great to Unknown

**First chapter for this crossover! Takes place a few months after "Kur Rising".**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

Night Alone: From Great to Unknown

A world that was long forgotten. Shadowed figures attempted to break into the world, but the barrier protected it from everything. But the dark ones knew the barrier would break. It was only a matter of time.

A man in a hooded cloak watched as the attacks kept coming. He turned to the other hooded members of the council he had gathered.

"It is time to bring back those who deserve their second chance. Council men, please assist me in the ritual." The hooded men began to chant an ancient spell and in the center of their circle opened a portal of light. From it rose 6 figures, each wearing a black hooded robe just like them. They removed their hoods to reveal their faces. One had fiery red hair, another spiky golden brown. For the other two men in the group, one had silvery blue hair and the other spiked brown hair. The two girls in the group had short black hair and the other short blonde hair. They looked confused as to where they were. Then they noticed the men in cloaks around them and stepped back to form a circle with their backs turned towards one another.

"Peace, friends once thought gone. We have returned you to the world of the living. Don't fear us. We are the guardians. Kingdom Hearts has named you as the ones who deserve a second chance in this life. This time, however, you will not be a Nobody, but a real person with a real heart. Accept the task before you and you may live as you should have been able to."

The group turned to look at the spiky golden brown haired man. He nodded to them and they accepted the assignment. "What do we have to do?"

"A young man has reached the truth of his identity. He is from another world, but it is world of falsehood. He must be retrieved to fulfill his destiny." The mystery man paused and turned to two hooded figures waiting outside the ring. He summoned them over. "These two will assist you. One has lived on this world and knows what needs to be done. The other is a leader who needs help securing his world once you have the young man. Now go. Your portal awaits."

The eight individuals walked to a portal awaiting them. The first few walked straight in, but the golden brown haired man stopped the one who had lived on this world. He looked to them and asked, "Before we go, can I at least have a name?"

"Mine or the man we're going get?" the hooded figure asked in a female voice.

"Both."

"The man's name is Zak Saturday. You may call me Shira." With that, they stepped into the portal.

**Secret Saturday World, New Saturday home**

Zak was waiting with his parents as a jeep pulled up to the compound. It had been about 2 years since he discovered he was Kur. He had come to terms with it and moved on. Nothing bad had happened. Although, every month his parents left him to go and meet with the other Secret Scientists. They would alternate who would watch him while they went to the meeting. Last time, it had been a weird lady who kept speaking to "spirits". _Hope this time it's someone better_, Zak thought.

The jeep came to a halt and out popped a girl who made Zak's heart pause. She still wore the same outfit after the past two years. Except that she no longer wore her black head gear. She let her brown hair flow freely. Zak noticed he was staring and shifted his eyes to her father.

"Sorry I'm late Saturdays. I had to bring my daughter with me as a last minute thing." he said, indicating his daughter.

"It's no problem. Zak and Wadi will be fine. Right Zak?" Doc asked his son.

"What do you mean?" Zak wondered, confused at what his dad was saying.

"You get to stay home without a scientist watching you. We expect you to behave and don't do anything we wouldn't approve of or next time we will leave you with supervision." Drew told her son. Zak couldn't believe them. _I get to stay home without anyone else? YES! Wait, they're leaving me with Wadi? OH CRAP! _Zak thought and realized. He had come to terms with his crush on Wadi, but hadn't really done anything about it.

"Now you kids be good alright?" their parents asked before heading off in the jeep. They went back inside the compound and headed for the kitchen. Wadi made some soup and Zak made sandwiches. As they were eating, they talked about what they had been up to.

"So, where are Doyle and your siblings?" Wadi asked.

"Doyle took off after he found out I was Kur. Said something about trying to figure out what he wanted to do about this whole Kur thing. My siblings went off to their original homes and haven't returned." Zak answered, sadness creeping into his voice.

"Oh, sorry." Wadi remarked, embarrassed she made him remember sad moments.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about watching a movie?" Wadi suggested. "I'll make the popcorn and you can pick out the movie."

"OK." Zak answered, leaving to go pick a movie. He walked to the living room and looked at the movies they had. He almost went with a romance one, but decided to go with a horror movie instead. He was sure Wadi wouldn't be scared of it, but if she did he thought it would be an excuse to cuddle.

When everything was set, they settled on the couch and started the movie. Halfway through the movie, Wadi actually got scared and wrapped her arms around Zak. They finished the movie and Wadi noticed she had her arms wrapped around Zak. She blushed brightly just as Zak did and let go of him. She looked away and refused to look at him.

"Zak?" Wadi inquired as she turned to face him. Her green eyes stared right into his. "I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think of me?"

"Well, you're smart, funny, athletic, and…" Zak half-answered.

"And what?" Wadi pressed on.

"Well, beautiful." Zak finished. When he saw Wadi blush even more he asked, "What about you? What do you think of me?"

"About the same. Except I think you're hot." Wadi replied. Then Zak turned redder just like Wadi. They stared at each other leaning closer with each second. Then, a loud crash sounded down the hall.

"What was that?" Wadi asked. Zak hated that the moment was ruined. They got up and went to investigate. When they got to the end of the hall, they saw something moving.

A strange shadow was moving about the kitchen. It walked as if it were in a crouch and had long antenna like things coming out of its' head. It seemed like a cryptid, it acted kind of like a cryptid, but Zak had a sinking feeling that it wasn't a cryptid. His fears were only confirmed when his powers didn't work on it. _Crap, of all days for Mom and Dad to be gone!_ Zak thought. The creature noticed them. It warbled some strange sound and the next thing they knew, more of them showed up.

"Wadi, RUN!" Zak yelled, grabbing his claw and using it to clobber the one that jumped at them. They ran back to the living room and turned to face their intruders. They had vanished. Then Zak noticed them coming out of the walls. _What the hell are these things?_ The creatures jumped at them. Wadi and Zak used their fists and Zak's claw to beat them back, but it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed.

One of them managed to get a hold of Wadi. When she screamed for Zak, he was caught off guard and grabbed by two more. They tried to struggle, but the creatures were too strong. Laughter came from all around them. They froze as a figure walked out of the shadows. He was dressed in a simple black suit, wearing a white mask, and clapping. Zak noticed a weird heart like symbol on the front of the suit on the man's chest.

"Hahahaha. Feisty, aren't we?" the unknown man asked. As he stopped clapping, four more individuals dressed like him appeared. "This is just like a kid. We'll have to fix that."

"Enough, we need to get moving before they arrive." a man wearing a green mask said.

"Yes, we should be on our way. Oh, and little boy? You should be grateful we need you alive or else I'd enjoy striking you done right now." the white masked man said. He motioned for the creatures to bring him over to them. "The girl, well, let the creatures deal with her."

"No, I won't let you harm her!" Zak yelled, fighting the strength of the two creatures holding him. Just as they reached the man, a portal opened up. Eight figures jumped out. They were wearing black hooded robes. The one in front looked at the scene, made a strange blade appear in both of his hands, and jumped at the creatures holding Zak. He sliced through them and freed Zak. The others moved to fight the others. Two of them moved to help Wadi. The others attacked the creatures and thee mystery people. One hooded person had a book that cast magic at them. Another had spiked wheel blades and threw them around, fire springing from them as they flew. One had this huge guitar like weapon. The last two summoned blades similar to the one the man who saved Zak had.

"You insolent guardians! Stay out of this!" a yellow masked woman cried out dodging attacks from the one with a guitar.

"You Runari never learn do you? The power of the Supreme Guardian known as Kur will never be yours!" a female voice said, coming from one of the individuals with a strange blade. As Zak looked, he noticed it looked like a key. The newcomers were defeating the intruders. When they saw they were loosing, a man and woman in twin red and blue masks opened a large portal.

"We need to go!" they both yelled. Their comrades turned to jump into the portal when one of the keyblade wielders slashed one of the portal openers. The portal started going crazy sucking everything and everyone into the portal.

"You fools! What have you done?" the white masked man said before being sucked into the portal.

"Zak! Help me!" Wadi screamed. She was hanging onto the couch as the portal started to suck her in. Wadi was loosing her grip. Zak ran for her, but he barely missed her. She went flying into the portal, closely followed by two of the newcomers. The portal sucked in the last of the room's occupants before closing. The room was deserted and looked like a tornado had hit it.

**Portal Realm**

Zak was floating along the portal tunnel when some of the newcomers floated next to him. Zak counted six of them. They each still had their hoods up. Zak struggled to get to the one closest to him.

"Where are we going?" Zak inquired.

"To your true home." the person replied. Zak recognized it as the voice of the woman who argued with the people she called Runari. Zak awaited the portal to open up wherever they were going, pondering what she meant.

**Beach**

A young boy with spiky brown hair was walking along the beach of his friends' secret hideout. They were with him now. They were discussing the events they had just gone through when they saw three people on the beach unconscious. One was wearing a pair of pinkish pants, a purple long sleeve, and black boots. She had long brown hair. The other two people were wearing black hooded robes. The boy and his friends ran over to them.

The girl with red hair and a pink outfit on checked the girl. The other guy with silvery blue hair and a blue and yellow outfit checked on male robed person. He removed the guy's hood to reveal a man with a scar along his cheek and black hair that was a little spiked. The boy knelt down to the female robed person and cradled her head before removing it. He froze as they all recognized the girl. They thought she had vanished awhile back. "What's going on?" the boy inquired.

**This is our first crossover. Let us know what you think. And be sure to thank Scarpaw, our newest friend (Honorary White Knight) and the person who gave us the idea for this. We eagerly await your reviews!**


	2. Two Arrivals and One Loss

**Here's the new chapter. Read and Review!**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

Two Arrivals and One Loss

Zak and the group of newcomers floated in the tunnel for a few more minutes before it opened up. They landed on their backs and had to untangle themselves. Zak looked around at the group. They had just saved him and Wadi, but he wanted to know where he was, who they were, and where Wadi and those 2 other guys went.

"Can you guys tell me just where the heck we are? And what the hell just happened?" Zak inquired as the hooded individuals stood up.

"Sure." one of them said. They all removed their hoods to reveal their faces. "My name is Shira."

"I'm Roxas." the spiky golden-brown haired man said.

"Axel's the name, fires my game." a red haired guy said, running his hand through his big hair.

"What's up? I'm Demyx!" a crazed guy with spiked brown hair announced.

"Zexion." the guy with silvery blue hair informed.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Xion." the black haired girl said.

"We know you're Zak Saturday of the World of Cryptids." Shira said, continuing before Zak could speak. "And we're here in Kingdom Hearts, the universe that links all worlds of heart together."

"We just rescued you from the Heartless, beings of darkness that have lost their hearts. They wish to steal all the hearts everywhere for their own purposes, creating more Heartless as they go." Zexion stated in a bored expression.

""They're being led by the beings known as Runari. They're Heartless that have managed to stay in human form, but have become masters of darkness. Recently they've been attacking Kagi Vesica. That is the world where keyblades are made and the Key Guardians are trained." Shira continued. "And before you ask us, we don't know where your friend is or our comrades that were with her."

"And why am I here?" Zak asked. She didn't answer him. "Come on tell me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't really put it into words. You'll have to ask our current leader when we get to Kagi Vesica."

"Before I go anywhere, I want to find Wadi!"

"Zak, listen." Xion said, interrupting them. "We know you want to find your friend, but she could be on any of the worlds here. The only way to track her and our comrades, which we want to find too, is to go to Kagi Vesica. They have the power to manipulate portals to other worlds and look into them to see what is happening."

Zak looked at the rest of the group. They looked like they wanted to go with him, but didn't have any clue where to start. Roxas walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. My friend is with them. I'll help you find them, but we need to go where we have the best chance to find them."

"Alright you win. So, how do we get to Kagi Vesica?" Zak admitted.

"First we need to figure out what world we're on. Then we can find the Guardian in charge and they can arrange for us to get there." Shira said. "Let's see, this looks like forested world. Any ideas guys?"

"That means we're on either Dwarf Woodland, Deep Jungle, or The Land of Dragons. There are some mountains over there so we must be on The Land of Dragons." Zexion observed.

"Ok, then we need to find the capital. Underneath it is where the Key Guardians have their base. I think Sadira is the Guardian here."

The group set off for a palace in the distance. After a few hours they came across the outer wall. Outside was a camp of soldiers. They wore old armor and were training with swords and spears. Zak was about to walk up to them when Shira pulled him back.

"What's wrong?" Zak inquired. The others were crouched behind the trees, out of sight from the army.

"The people of this world don't know about us or Kingdom Hearts. Very few know the truth. We can't just march in. We have to use the secret entrance at the eastern end of the wall." she answered.

She led them around the forest to the far end of the wall. She found a small symbol on the wall and made a series of taps around it. The wall split into a doorway. Two robed individuals were there with unique spears at the ready.

"Shira? What're you doing here? Get in quickly!" one of them said. They rushed in and the wall closed up behind them. They were led to a small chamber. Inside were 16 other mystery robed persons. One looked up from the book they were reading and called out to them.

"Shira, it's good to see you! And you brought friends." the person said, revealing their face. It was a female with long green hair pulled into a bun. "How's your daughter?"

"It's good to see you too Sadira. Kira is fine. She's completing her training now and when we get back I'll see her graduate with the others. But first, we need your help. I need to access your portal to Kagi Vesica." Shira said, hurrying to explain. "We were sent on a mission to get the Supreme Guardian and…"

"You mean Kur! Is this man here him?" Sadira inquired, moving over to see Zak up close. She looked like a teenager not much older than him, but her eyes said she was much older. "He's still quite young!"

"Hey I'm a teenager!" Zak replied, backing up away from her.

"Oh and he's sensitive. How interesting." Sadira commented before turning her attention back to Shira. "Sorry, but we lost control of the portal. It just freaked on us and out popped a tough Runari."

"How tough?" Demyx asked. "He can't be too tough."

"He's a green masked Runari. And he brought at least a few dozen armored knight Heartless with him. Lucky the portal can't work without the area code, so he's trapped here. But I've only got 20 Key Guardians. I can't take him without a Shield Guardian or at least a Ferrani."

"Well then, lucky you got us. Axel and Demyx are Shield Guardians and Xion is a Ferrani." Shira said. "Show me the maps to this place."

As they went over the map, Zak whispered to Axel, "What's a Shield Guardian?"

"Beats me. The rest of us here just got pulled into this whole thing just this morning. At least I think it was morning."

"We were sent to the world for beings who have moved on." Zexion remarked.

"You guys were dead!?" Zak inquired, shocked at this.

"Yes and no. 4 of us did die while the other two sort of just ceased to exist. Roxas is one of them." Zexion answered.

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to exist. I gave my spirit back to the original owner. Well, more like giving him back his mind." Roxas said. When he saw Zak confused, he continued. "I was what the people call a Nobody. Not a person who doesn't matter like everyone thinks. Someone who was born without a heart, so technically we didn't exist. For every Heartless born, so is a Nobody. I was the Nobody of the keyblade master, Sora. I can't wait to see his reaction when I show up one day. He's one of the few that can travel to other worlds. My friend that is with your friend is the other who disappeared. She is the Nobody of Sora's girlfriend. At least I think their together, I never really found out."

"Are all the Key Guardians former Nobodies?"

"No, but there are a lot of them apparently. You can tell us apart from the others because we tend to not interact with them without a fight breaking out. Many Key Guardians don't trust us much, but most do." Demyx answered while trying to find something to entertain himself.

"And what's up with the Runari? Just who are they?" Zak inquired, trying to learn what he could about the one who attacked him and Wadi.

"Not sure myself. But the Key Guardians who've been here longer could probably answer you." Zexion replied.

Shira walked back over with Sadira. "Hey guys. I got the info we need. We're going to attack the Runari and the Heartless with him. Then we can fix the portal and get out of here." She motioned for them to follow her. Sadira had two of her Key Guardians go with them. They would know how to repair the portal.

The tunnel went for quite a long while. Eventually they came to the portal room. It was a large circular room with a machine set against the far side. Sitting down in front of the machine were three figures. Two of them were shadowlike creatures in armor and the third was a man. He wore the same black suit as the ones Zak saw earlier. He had a green mask on and a sword lying at his feet.

"Welcome Key Guardians! Do you accept my terms for surrender? Or must I kill more of you?" the man asked, cocking his head to one side.

"We came to destroy you!" Shira yelled. She pulled out her keyblade and got in her fighting stance. The rest drew their weapons as well, prepared for the fight to come. Zak held his claw at the ready, aiming straight at the Runari.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you truly believe you can face me? Very well, I shall kill you all and send your bodies back to your comrades!" the man yelled. He stood up and signaled the other Heartless knights to appear. Even 6 huge centaur looking Heartless appeared. The man removed his mask to show a man that looked like a very old man. He had gray hair and a goatee/mustache combo. His eyes were blood red. "Now my Heartless, SLAUGHTER THEM!"

The Heartless jumped at them. Axel threw his fire weapons around, knocking several of them out at once. Demyx played his guitar which sent burst of water at the Heartless. The Runari stood up with the sword changing. It became a dozen swords, each one on fire or emitting lightning. The swords began to fly at them. Roxas and Shira jumped at the swords, keeping them away from the others.

Zak ran over and hit one Heartless over the head with his claw, knocking it down. Zak used the claw extension to jump over a group of Heartless charging him. He retracted it in midair and knocked each one down. He came straight down on top of one of the centaur Heartless. The guy tried to knock him off, but couldn't reach him.

Xion and Shira were at the Runari, attacking with their keyblades. Shira was fighting him up close while Xion was being kept back defending the two Key Guardians who would start the portal back up. One got hit by a bolt of lightning and collapsed to the floor. Xion destroyed the thunder sword only to have two fire swords take it's' place.

"You can't defeat me! Just surrender and I promise you a merciful death!" the Runari yelled at her, the sword he was holding crossed with Shira's keyblade.

"Never!" Shira replied.

"Very well then." he said, knocking her keyblade up and thrusting the sword through her. Time seemed to freeze. Zak looked as her face went from smug confidence to wide eyed shock. Then the Runari pulled the sword out. Zak snapped. He didn't realize what was happening until he cut through the Heartless surrounding him, charged the Runari, and grabbed him by the throat.

"You will pay for this, Crudus Runari!" Zak said, but it didn't sound like Zak. His voice had become deeper and his eyes were glowing red. The Runari struggled in his grip until Zak used his free hand to take a ball of light and plunge it into the man's chest, right on top of the Heartless symbol. "Go now to your doom!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Runari screamed. He vanished in a flash of light, leaving only his mask behind. Zak came back to his senses staring at the empty space in front of him. The remaining Heartless fled and didn't come back. The remaining portal specialist went over to work on the portal gate. Zexion went over to assist him while everyone else gathered around Zak and Shira.

"What did I…" Zak weakly said, dropping to his knees. He shifted his gaze to Shira. She was very pale and blood was seeping through her robe. "Shira! Please don't die!"

Shira lifted her head slightly with Xion assisting her. She looked right at Zak and smiled. "Don't be sad. I go now to be with the others who've gone before me. You have unlocked your first ability without help from the elders. That is…impressive. If you find my daughter, Kira, tell her I'm sorry I didn't get to see her finish her training. Also, that I'm sorry I couldn't help her…" she stated before coughing really hard and closing her eyes.

"Help her what? HELP HER WHAT!?" Zak cried out. Barely here for one day and he already lost a friend. Roxas put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him up.

"We know how you feel. We just met her as well, but she seemed like a very nice person. Don't let her death be in vain. Let's get to Kagi Vesica and do what she wanted us to do."

Zak nodded. He bent down to pick Shira up. _I can at least take her back to her home._ She was quite light and Zak managed to carry her over to the portal.

"It's all set guys. The coordinates are set and you should come out on the other side at the Circle. Sorry abut Shira." the Key Guardian that fixed the portal gate said.

"Thank you." Xion said. When everyone was on the pad for the portal, the Key Guardian activated it and watched as they vanished.

**Destiny Islands**

Sora watched as Riku brought in some more fish. He placed the basket of them next to the fruits and began to start a fire. Kairi was talking to the two girls who had washed up on the beach while the man was sitting at the fire with him and Riku.

"Thank you for taking us in. You have my undying gratitude. But you're certain there were no others?" the man asked.

"Sorry, but you guys were the only ones here. Riku and I took the boats and checked all around the island and even went to the mainland, but there wasn't anything." Sora answered. "By the way, what's your name? How do you know Namine?"

"Oh, right! My name is Larek and I know Namine because we are of the same organization." he replied. "We were sent on a mission to go and rescue two new comrades, Zak and the girl over there Wadi. My other companions made the group before we got them at eight members."

"By organization, you don't mean Organization XIII do you?" Riku inquired, suspicion clearly showing in his voice.

"Heavens no! Those jerks were nuts in their own mind and deserved the fate you gave them." Larek answered. When he saw them give him questioning looks, he continued. "Yes, our organization knows of you and your many friends and the great adventure and heroics you performed. There are of course some members that our elders resurrected that they believed deserved a second chance. You know them all and they were sent on the mission with me. There's Roxas and Axel. Xion is also there, have you met her? And Demyx and Zexion."

When he mentioned the last two, he saw them tense up. "Whoa, now easy. They're on our side now. They've been given a heart so all of them are real people now."

"Really? That's good news!" Kairi said, walking over with Wadi and Namine. "We can get to be friends now!"

"Sure Kairi." both Sora and Riku said.

"So where are they do you think?" Wadi asked. She had kept on asking any chance she got. Namine put her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're fine, I'm sure of it. They're probably on their way to Kagi Vesica." Namine said, attempting to comfort her.

"Kagi Vesica? Never heard of that world." Riku said. "Have you Sora?"

"Nope. Where is it Larek?"

"It's on the edge of the space that the worlds exist on. If you could tell me where you've seen other people like me on this world, I can get us there." Larek said.

"Sorry, but there aren't any, what did you say, Key Guardians, here." Sora told him. When he saw Larek look down in defeat, he said, "But I can get us there! I have friends who owe me a favor and they build ships that can travel between worlds."

"Really? That would be great!" Larek said.

"Then it's decided. As soon as we get the ship, we all set out for Kagi Vesica!" Kairi announced. When she saw the looks from the shocked guys, she laughed. "Come on, Riku and Sora I know you want to go on this new adventure! And Larek won't know how to fly the ship."

"All right you win." Riku submitted.

"Cool, then we can leave tomorrow! To our new adventure!" Sora yelled raising his fist high. The others did the same. Wadi looked up into the sky, wondering where Zak was right now. _I hope you're all right Zak. I'm coming to find you._

**Kagi Vesica, Universal Circle **

Zak and the rest of his group landed within a circle that was 30 feet wide. They looked around and saw other Key Guardians there. They had their hoods down and were smiling. But then they saw Shira dead in Zak's arms. They rushed over to them.

"Is she all right?"

"Can't get a pulse!"

"Don't let Kira come over here! She's unstable as it is!"

"Mother! MOTHER!!!!"

As two of the Key Guardians took her from his arms, a young girl ran up. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail that came to her shoulders. She had crystal blue eyes just like Shira. _This must be her daughter I heard about._ Zak thought, watching as the robed girl fell to her knees and watched her mom being lowered to the ground. She clutched her mom's shoulders and buried her face into her chest, muffled cries heard by all.

"What happened?" a white haired man inquired. He had a red band around his head. Other Key Guardians with red bands were behind him, awaiting the answer.

"We wound up getting to The World of Cryptids and stopping the Runari from getting their hands on him, but were sucked into the portal they opened. Namine and Larek got separated from us with Wadi while we went to The Land of Dragons. When we managed to reach the Key Guardian post there, we had to fight a Crudus Runari. We managed to win, but Shira was pierced by his blade. Zak was the one who beat him with an Orb of Light." Roxas reported.

"You've unlocked the first ability? That is wonderful! You are strong indeed." the man said. "My name is Larino. I'm the Master Elder of the Key Guardians. I will assist you in unlocking your other abilities."

The crying had stopped. The girl walked over and interrupted the conversation.

"Are you Zak? The Supreme Guardian?" she inquired.

"Kira! I know you just lost your mother, but show respect to the Supreme Guardian!" Larino scolded.

The girl knelt down in front of Zak. "Thank you for not only defeating the Runari who killed my mother, but bringing her body back to us. In return for your kindness, I offer my services as your guard." she said.

Zak stood there speechless. _A guard?_ Zak put his hand under her arm and lifted her up. "First off, don't kneel to me. It feels weird. Second, why do I need a guard?"

"To protect you from other Runari assassins, my lord." Larino answered. "We will have to protect our greatest hope in our struggle against the Runari. Now we need to discuss your training…"

"No, I need to find Wadi and the others. I was told you could help me find them. I'm not doing anything you want until I get them." Zak said.

"…Very well, we will help you. You remind me of the last Supreme Guardian. Come over here." Larino submitted.

They went over to a series of mirror like objects floating in the center of the ring of circles. They appeared to be made of water. "Just speak the person's name and the Servo Mirrors will reveal their location and which portal you should use."

"Wadi Hassi." Zak spoke. The mirror rippled before smoothing out to an image. He saw Wadi sleeping in a hut with two other girls. One wore the same outfit of the Key Guardians and the other wore a pink outfit. The mirror zoomed out to show an island. Three more figures were sleeping around a smoldered camp fire. One of them had the Key Guardian robe on.

"There's Namine and Larek! From the looks of it, they're on Destiny Islands. There aren't any Key Guardians there because of the Keyblade Master and his friends. They are among the most powerful beings ever. This would be a grand opportunity to recruit…" a brown haired woman started saying before she was cut off by Zak.

"Then I'm heading to Destiny Islands. Who will come with me?" Zak stated.

Roxas and Axel came and stood behind him. Xion walked over as well. Zak looked at the others, but Zexion and Demyx shook their heads.

"Sorry, but we need to return to our world and make sure it's ok. We heard other nobodies in human form showed up. We want to know what they're up to." Zexion said. "But as soon as we're done, we'll send help."

"Thank you." Zak gave one last look around before heading for the portal to Destiny Islands. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked to see Kira.

"I will go with you. I'm your guard and shall protect you no matter where you are." she said. Zak nodded in agreement and continued for the portal.

When they were assembled on the portal, Kira activated the portal before walking over to stand with them.

"I will return when I have my friends back!" Zak said before disappearing with the others.

The elders watched them go and did the same with Zexion and Demyx. Then Larino addressed the other elders.

"Well, this sets our plans back now doesn't it?"

"Master, if we don't get him to learn his powers soon, we'll miss our chance!"

"Don't worry. We are the elders. We will perform the ceremony before the Runari get the chance. And we shall succeed. All we have to do is keep the rest of our followers in the dark until the time comes."

**Unknown Realm**

The Runari assembled into their ranks. Vestis, Promiscus, Puniceus, and Crocinus level Runari assembled into their units. Rutilus and Crudus level were assembled into their special units. The Niveus level Runari were gathered directly in front and facing inside the formation, awaiting their lord's orders.

When everything was said and done, nearly 20,000 Runari were awaiting their leader. The Argentum Runari, leader of the Order of Runari, stepped forward. His silver mask gleamed in the sunlight. He summoned the Niveus Runari waiting with a prisoner to come forward. They carried him forward. He struggled against the restraints holding him, but it was futile.

The prisoner was the Niveus Runari who led the mission to capture Zak. He was dropped before the leader and the Niveus Runari who brought him dropped to kneel before him. "My lord, we have brought the failure!"

"So, Orin the Niveus Runari, you failed to acquire a simple man who couldn't even fight back to kill?"

"My lord! We were ambushed!"

"I care not for your excuses! You will pay the price for failure in the service of the Argentum Runari!" The leader raised his hand high and a strange weapon appeared. He brought it down on top of the man, killing him in one slash. "Let that be a lesson to all of you! Succeed in your mission or do not return. For I will kill all who fail me!"

The leader dismissed them. A few Niveus Runari followed him to his sacred chamber. There he activated a two way vid screen and waited for his contact to report.

"What is it?" a masked man inquired.

"I just dealt with my failure as you recommended, but I fear I will cause dissention in my forces. Are you sure you can get me what I want if I keep my promises?"

"Of course. Deliver me the boy and you will be granted power."

"Then by your leave." He cut the transmission after that. On each world there were only perhaps twenty Key Guardians. Only on Kagi Vesica were there several thousand under the command of the Elders. If it weren't for the barrier, he would have destroyed the outpost of each world and gone after their main base long ago. But know he had a way and all he had to do was capture Zak Saturday.

**Hey guy's here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Knight1 hasn't been feeling well and we had to figure out what to do with the story while he was out of touch. We will be renaming ourselves thanks to a new addition to our group. We will call ourselves The Order of The White Knights. We extend a hand of friendship to all who wish to be our friends as Honorary Knights. We will be numbered knights and our friends will choose a color to name them. Review and let us know what you think of our story and our offer.**


	3. Meeting Up

**Here's the new chapter. Read and Review!**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

Meeting Up

Wadi woke up when the sunlight entered the hut. She got up, stretched, and noticed that Kairi and Namine had already left the hut. She walked outside to see them both waiting back while Larek, Riku, and Sora prepped a huge ship.

"Where did that come from!?" Wadi cried out, running over to the Kairi and Namine. They turned to her as she reached them.

"It was dropped off last night while we were asleep. Donald and Goofy just came and left it for us." Kairi answered.

The thing looked like it was made out of some type of blocks, but at the same time it was so awesome! They walked over to the guys and watched as they opened the hatch.

"There's no way this thing can fit all of us." Riku commented. "I mean, come on. It looks like it'll only…whoa!"

The others went in as soon as they heard Riku's remark. They all stopped in their tracks. The thing was about as big as a regular car on the outside, but inside it was like an interstellar ship you'd see in the movies. The was a map the minute you walked in that gave you the layout. It had three decks. The first was the storage and engine level. The second was the bedrooms (it appeared to have 30 different rooms), the galley, and weapons level. The third was the med bay and bridge level.

"This is AWESOME!" Sora remarked. He and the others searched the ship up and down before meeting on the bridge. They found some vehicles and clothing for each world. The storage area had enough food, supplies, and tech to last months aboard this thing. There was even a game room on the second level.

A beeping sound came from a screen on the left side. Wadi walked over and pushed the flashing button. A video came on the screen. It showed a duck, a dog, and two chipmunks. "Hey guys! This is Donald, Goofy, Chip, and Dale speaking. Hello?"

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you in awhile." Sora said, walking over to the vid screen with the others. "Why'd you drop this off while we were asleep?"

"Sorry, but to avoid all the trouble of dropping it off and leaving it for you guys, we sent it via portal gate. I'm surprised it didn't wake you when we sent it." Goofy replied.

"Anyways, do you like our ship? It's the first of its' kind to use that matrix thingy." Chip asked.

"Its' wonderful guys. We can't thank you enough." Namine answered.

"Yes, thank you for your help in this matter. You have the eternal gratitude of the Key Guardians of the Olympus Coliseum World." Larek thankfully said. "Oh and tell your king Larek sends his regards. I thank him for his support he has given us before, but this time he should leave it to the Key Guardians."

"OK, you guys be sure to take care. BYE!" Donald said. The video link went dead after that.

"So where should we go first?" Kairi inquired. She settled into one of the seats on the bridge. The others did the same.

"Well, Larek knows the way. How do we get to Kagi Vesica?" Riku said, starting the ship and preparing to lift off.

"First, I suggest that we head for a world with other Key Guardians. They may have the ability to connect us with the Elders and let us know where the others are." Larek answered.

"Wait, I thought we were going straight to Kagi Vesica?" Sora asked.

"Well, I need to find a place where I can get my bearings and point us in the right direction. Besides, I want to find my friends as much as Wadi does. If they're still out there, I want to find them."

The others smiled at him. Wadi actually reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Larek."

"OK, let's get moving. Starting the stellar drives." Riku said. He flipped some switches and pushed some buttons. "Everything's set. LAUNCH!"

The air around the ship started to emit electricity. Just as the ship lifted off and sped away for the next world, a bolt of electricity hit something invisible. It twisted the invisible thing and sent the beings inside it to a different world.

**Portal Tunnel**

Zak felt they were getting close. He looked beside him to the other four people. Axel and Xion were speaking to each other about some fun times they had, Roxas was next to Zak, and Kira stood there looking down at her feet. She was still shocked by her mother's death it seemed.

"Will she be all right?" Zak inquired.

"She just needs some time. She'll be okay after she clears her head. And smacks some Runari jerks around." Roxas answered. "Besides, from the looks of it, she really appreciates you for killing the Runari that got her mom."

"I just wish I knew what that power was." Zak said. He had been told by Kira that his eyes glowing orange meant that on the world he was from, he could only talk to cryptids. Here, however, he could speak to all animals and creatures, including Heartless and Nobodies who weren't in human form. The glowing red gave him greater speed and strength. She couldn't recall what the Orb of Light came from, but she knew it could defeat any darkness.

Zak had also gained a new color. When his eyes glowed blue, he seemed to have power over ice and his knowledge of the terrain became instant. When he spoke with Kira about this, she was shocked he was unlocking all of his powers so fast. She told him that he still had five other powers to unlock. Zak couldn't wait for that.

"Are we almost there?" Axel spoke up, finishing his conversation with Xion.

"The portal should be ending soon." Kira said. All of the sudden though, a bolt of lightning shot through the walls of the portal. The portal twisted and warped itself. The others stood back to back in a circle with Zak.

"What's going on?" Zak inquired watching as the portal went crazy.

"Something's interfering with the portal. Zak, put this robe on. It will protect you from the portal's energy burst." Kira said, handing Zak a black hooded robe like theirs. He quickly put it on and pulled his hood up just like the others did. The portal turned reddish color. Then the walls seemed to rush past them as the group knelt to shield each other from the wind that appeared. Zak closed his eyes and waited.

As soon as he did, he felt a pull. Something was pulling them. Zak kept his eyes closed along with the others. Then the wind stopped. They opened their eyes to see they were at some type of town. They looked around to try and see where they were.

"Wait a second, this isn't Destiny Islands." Axel said.

"No, really?" Kira said. She looked for a sign and found one. "Over there!"

They ran over to the sign and read it. Radiant Garden. _Oh great, we're at some fancy place._ Zak thought. He looked around. They were in a back alley.

"We should get moving." Roxas said. As he turned to head for the street, a giant four bladed kunai landed right in front of him. He gulped in shock at how close it was to his face. Everyone looked up to see a black haired female ninja standing on top of a roof. With her were four other individuals. Two girls, one in a black outfit with long black hair and the other in a pink outfit with brown hair, and two guys, one in a biker look with a sword gun weapon and the other in a black outfit with a huge sword, were flanking her.

"What are the lackeys of Organization XIII doing back here?" the one with the sword gun asked.

"Wait we're not…!" Roxas tried to say, but he was cut off by the black haired woman.

"We're not listening to your lies! Leon, just let me kill them now!" she said.

"I'm with Tifa. Let me at 'em." the ninja agreed.

Before anyone could do anything, the blond haired man jumped down and swung at the group. Everyone managed to dodge the giant sword, flipping backwards or jumping on the opposite roof. Kira drew her weapon. Zak saw that it was a keyblade just like her mom's, but there was something on the handle. Zak couldn't see it though. The keyblade was black and red with long spikes for the key teeth. She twisted the handle to reveal it could split into two separate keyblades.

"How dare you attack us!" Kira yelled. She jumped at the blonde man. She clashed with his huge blade. They jumped up to the rooftops and continued to fight. The blonde man's companions also entered into the fray. Axel fought against Tifa, Xion and Roxas fought against Leon and the girl named Aerith, and Zak fought against the ninja Yuffie.

"How dare you use the keyblades!" Leon countered, noticing Kira, Roxas, and Xion wielding keyblades. The fight went on for several minutes spreading out to the town. Zak and his comrades fought hard against Leon and his group. They would even switch fighting each other's opponents.

Zak breathed heavily. Yuffie was beating the snot out of him, but he had managed to land a couple of good blows thanks to his ice powers.

"You're good. Shame I have to kill you." Yuffie commented, throwing kunai at him as he used an ice shield to block them. Before he could react, she got in close and raised the giant kunai. Zak couldn't dodge in time. _I can't believe this is how it ends!_ Zak thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

**Gummi Ship**

Wadi and the others looked out into the void of the space between worlds. Wadi liked how colorful it was. Then she saw a world out in the void.

"Which world is that?" Wadi inquired. Larek and Riku looked to where she was pointing.

"That's Radiant Garden! A perfect spot for us to link up with some Key Guardians." Larek answered.

"Then let's land there. We know some good friends there as well." Sora said.

Riku nodded and began landing on the world. It only took a few minutes to land in the town. They disembarked from the ship and made sure the dock keeper had it tucked away safely. They went into the town. Wadi looked at the various people here.

"There are so many people here. It reminds me of the bazaar near my home." she remarked. She walked over to a shop keep to see if she liked anything. Before she could make up her mind she heard fighting.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Wadi inquired. Next thing she knew, Sora and Kairi yanked her back to avoid two people crashing into the stand. One was wearing a hooded black robe and the other was a blonde haired man wielding a large sword. They continued to fight and another black robed person wielding a keyblade jumped down. Both of the keyblade wielders fought together, trying to get in at his weak spot. They jumped back up to the roof. Wadi and her group saw three other fights between the strong individuals and the hooded black robed people.

"That was Cloud and the other protectors of the world." Riku said.

"We've got to stop them!" Larek yelled, drawing his spear out from his magic gloves.

"Why? They're probably fighting some punks who needed to be dealt with." Sora said. "If anything we should help them."

"No! I know that keyblade anywhere!" Larek yelled, pointing to the one wielding a black and red keyblade. "That's one of my comrades! They're being mistaken for Organization XIII!"

"This happens a lot?" Riku asked as he, Sora, and Kairi summoned their keyblades as well.

"You don't even know the half of it!" Larek said jumping up into the fight. "Just get them to stop fighting! Namine, stay with Wadi!"

Wadi watched as they stepped into each fight knocking the weapons aside. Sora was heading for a fight between a female ninja and a black robed person wielding an ice shield and…the claw! The ninja was about to strike him with a large kunai.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!" Wadi yelled. Sora reached them just as the kunai came down.

Zak was still bracing for the blow that never came. He opened his eyes to see Sora blocking Yuffie with a keyblade. He rolled away bringing the ice shield up. "Thank you. You're name's Sora, right?"

"That's right." Sora answered. Yuffie looked between the two of them, confusion showing on her face.

"Sora! What are you guys doing? Why are you helping Organization XIII lackeys?" Yuffie asked. The rest of the group went to the ground, so they also went to the ground. Zak and his group were standing together, Leon and his friends together, and Sora with his friends off to the other side. Zak's heart stopped as he saw Wadi with Sora's group.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. You all have some explaining to do. You have three new companions with you, two that are dressed like the ones we were fighting, and you assisted the Organization XIII members here. Why?" Leon interrogated.

"Perhaps we could assist in answering those questions." a mystery voice said. The three groups turned to see another black robed man walking over. All around them, others with the same outfit showed.

"Karth? Leader of the Radiant Garden Key Guardians?" Leon and Larek asked at the same time. They looked at each other before Larek burst out laughing. The man removed his hood and laughed along with Larek.

"Yes it's me, Karth. Larek you haven't changed. You still laugh whenever possible." Karth said. He had light brown hair and a scar over his right eye. "And Leon, you know Organization XIII was destroyed by Sora. Why do you attack my comrades?"

Zak counted fourteen other Key Guardians surrounding them. They pulled back their hoods to reveal smiling men and women bearing a mark on their forehead. Zak and his group removed their hoods as well. As soon as he did, Zak was tackled down. When his assailant and him hit the pavement, he realized it was Wadi.

"I knew it was you Zak! What are you wearing?" Wadi remarked, looking at his robe.

"I had to put this on when the portal we were using went crazy." Zak said defensively. They both laughed as Leon and his friends apologized to Karth and Larek.

"So, what business do Key Guardians have here?" Cloud asked, settling down between two of the Radiant Garden Key Guardians on a stone wall.

"We came looking for Karth and his group to see if they heard anything about Zak and the guardians with him. Also, to see if he could give me directions to Kagi Vesica." Larek admitted.

"Huh, got lost again?" Karth inquired. Then his smile vanished. "Larek, I have some bad news."

"What? We can't go right away? Just point us in the right direction and we'll be fine." Larek said.

"It's not that. The Runari forces have…attacked some of the worlds. Zita, Zelio, Karita, Vario, Amber, Xylia, Forin, and Savirix have lost their worlds to them and in doing so lost the crystal hearts for each world. They're regrouping on Kagi Vesica, but there are so few. Granted we don't have many Key Guardians off of Kagi Vesica, but there are still so few."

"That just means we need to get to them soon. The Supreme Guardian must be trained to recapture the crystal hearts." Larek said, starting to get annoyed.

"Larek that's not the end of it. They…also attacked…Olympus Coliseum." Karth said.

Larek stood there with his mouth open in shock. He lost the cheer in his eyes and sank to the ground. "What? What about the crystal heart? What about my people? What about…?"

"I'm sorry. Word has it that only Viro and Santi survived. They arrived on Kagi Vesica severely injured and only just barely. They had to seal the gate behind them like all the other captured worlds." Karth answered.

"No. It can't be. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Larek cried out. A Radiant Garden Guardian walked over a knelt down, putting Larek's head in her shoulder.

"Just let it out. Let the pain out. It's ok." she said.

"Larek's Key Guardian force was the largest outside of Kagi Vesica. They may have only been a force of a 100, but they were thought to have been invincible." Karth informed Zak and the others.

Zak looked at Larek. _He just lost most of his friends. He must feel devastated._ "Karth, what should we do then?"

"I suggest coming to stay at my headquarters. You can rest here before going wherever you decide." Karth answered.

The entire group, Leon and his people included, left for a three-story apartment building. The place was normal looking on the outside and the first floor. But the second and third had high tech rooms and equipment. Scattered about were some cots and sleeping bags.

The Radiant Garden Guardians spread out over the building. Zak, Wadi, Xion, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Axel, Kira, Leon and his group, and Karth met in the living room area. They settled around in the chairs, couches, or even on the floor. Zak and Wadi were on the same couch sitting very close to each other. Zak saw Sora and Kairi laying down on another couch cuddled together and Roxas had his arm wrapped around Namine's shoulder on a small armchair. Both couples seemed to have such love for each other. Zak looked to Wadi, wondering what he should do. Before he could do anything, Karth began speaking.

"While Larek is tended to, I have some questions for Zak." He turned his attention to Zak and Wadi. "Do you have any idea of the true nature of Kur?"

"None. The only thing I have about it is that I'm Kur and that Kur is supposed to be the ultimate evil." Zak answered.

"Wrong. Kur is not evil. It is the title of the Supreme Guardian, leader of the Key Guardians, the chosen protectors of the secondary hearts of each world known as the crystal hearts. You are not the evil you thought you were, but rather the one who is destined to save all worlds from the darkness." Karth waited for a response. All he got was a shocked stare from Wadi, Zak, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Hehe, I see you're shocked."

"Of course he's shocked! Being told you're in charge of saving several worlds is a lot on someone's shoulders!" Wadi countered.

"Really? What do you think about that, Sora?" Karth inquired.

"Well, it was a little difficult at times. But if you've got what it takes, it's really quite the adventure." Sora answered.

"Indeed. What did you think of your brief trip to Kagi Vesica?" Karth continued, looking at Zak.

"Well, all I saw were a few dozen guardians when we arrived. Also, I saw the Circle and the Elders."

"Hmph. Those old fools." Karth said. When he got looks from everyone in the room, he continued. "Sorry, it's just that my group long ago left their side of the Key Guardians."

"There's more than one type of Key Guardians?" Zak inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes. There are three sects of the Key Guardians. One, the guardians led by the Elders. They're the largest sect, comprised of maybe 6,000 Key Guardians and known as the Fidelis Key Guardians. Two, those who don't trust the Elder's view on how we fight the Runari. They are led by me and together we have probably 300 Key Guardians referred to as the Spero Key Guardians. The third and final sect is comprised of the few Key Guardians that aren't human. By that I mean that they are still either Nobodies or Heartless in human form, but want to become whole and serve the good in the universe." Karth replied. "Unlike your friends Axel, Roxas, and Namine here, they haven't been given hearts yet."

"Oh, that's not fair. Wait, why did you disagree with the Elders?" Zak inquired.

"Because they don't believe in the wholesale slaughter of the Runari," Kira answered. "They also don't like that the 3rd sect known as Viscus Key Guardians haven't been granted their hearts yet even though the power resides with the Elders on who can receive a heart."

"That is correct Kira. We don't like that view. 130 comrades are kept at the lowest part of our society just because the Elders don't think they've proven themselves yet." Karth said. "But, only a few outside of our sect know of that. How do you?"

"Because, although I'm with the Fidelis Guardians that serve the Elders, I…" Kira said. She stopped to pull down the front of her robe. Under it was a red shirt, not sure of what kind because of the robe, and on it was…the symbol of the Heartless! "I'm a human Heartless."

**So, a new twist! Why is Kira a Heartless? Will Zak return to Kagi Vesica to train with the Elders? Or will he join Karth and the Spero Key Guardians? Before we end this we wanted to ask Scarpaw to let us know what color you want to represent you as an Honorary Knight. Read and Review!**


	4. Legend, Fate, and Decision

**Here's the new chapter. Read and Review!**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

Legend, Fate, and Decision

Everyone was staring at Kira. She shifted as though she was uncomfortable from them staring, so everyone broke off. Zak turned to her again and asked, "What's the problem with you being a human Heartless?"

"Zak, Heartless are people who've had their heart stolen. They know a pain very few outside of their group know about. If they were very strong before they lost their heart, they become even stronger as a Heartless. Many people see them as dangerous individuals that need to be exterminated." Karth informed him when Kira looked away.

"My mother was the leader of Viscus Key Guardians, even though she was completely human, and had all of us serve the Elders and the Fidelis Key Guardians. With her gone, I don't know what will happen to them." Kira said.

Zak waited for them to finish and allowed a brief silence to follow. Then he looked to Karth. "What's the full story of the Key Guardians, Runari, crystal hearts, and Kur?"

Karth leaned back in his chair. "That is a story that has been long told over the last century. Long ago, when Kingdom Hearts created the worlds, they gave each world a heart. This heart was meant to unify the worlds together. They also granted the power of eternal light to seven princesses scattered all over the worlds, to ensure that darkness would never fully triumph by sealing the Door to Darkness. But, there was always the danger of the darkness becoming too strong.'

"So they gave each world a crystal heart. Not literally, however. The crystal heart was a title given to whoever the secondary heart decided to choose as its' host. The host is the real crystal heart. They are given powers to defend themselves and are the world's guarantee that if their world is lost it can be reborn again.'

"To give even more security to them, the world of Kagi Vesica, The Keyblade World, was created. Here the first guardians were chosen to protect the crystal hearts, one Key Guardian for every crystal heart. As the years and decades past, the Key Guardians began to recruit and train more Key Guardians. Eventually, they named a leader among them. They gave him the name Kur and bestowed him the title of Supreme Guardian. During the reign of the first, second, and third SG, peace was known until the fourth took his last trainee.'

"He trained him well in the arts of combat. When it came time to create his own Guardian weapon, he didn't want a bow, spear, sword, or gun that was commonly used by the Guardians. He wanted to be of the elite and forge a keyblade. Very few, even today, can forge one. He sat in the Chamber of Forging for three days. He meditated and pleaded for a keyblade. He was successful in doing so. But, this was an omen.'

"The man performed well during the first encounter with Heartless. He saved thousands of lives during the first wave they sent. When the Heartless began to take human forms, he still destroyed them without mercy. Then the fourth Kur issued the proclamation that any human Heartless who wanted to join them would be allowed to. Hundreds of them flocked to us, seeing the opportunity to try and return to their old lives. But again, the apprentice was angry.'

"During the Ceremonial Arming, in which the human Heartless were inducted into our ranks, the apprentice led 200 Key Guardians and attacked them. The Key Guardians who were loyal to the fourth Kur stepped in and protected their new allies. The fourth Kur fought his apprentice and…defeated him.'

"But before he could land the finishing blow, the apprentice stabbed him with his keyblade. The fourth Kur fell and his apprentice was captured. Before Kur died he ordered that his apprentice and the few followers he had be exiled. The command was carried out and no one heard of them for years.'

"When the Heartless began to destroy worlds, the Key Guardians left the chosen Keyblade Warrior to deal with them while they saved the crystal heart carriers. Then, soon after the worlds were restored, the Nobodies came. And again we allowed those who were human Nobodies to join us. Then during the Second Ceremonial Arming, a message came.'

"It was the Runari Leader, the Argentum Runari. He came surrounded by two dozen Niveus Runari as his guards. He announced that he was the rightful leader of the Key Guardians and demanded to be acknowledged or else he would declare war on us. The temporary leaders, the Elders, refused to succumb to his threats. He said we would regret that decision. The next day, he brought 50,000 Runari soldiers and launched an invasion of Kagi Vesica while simultaneously sending strike teams to kidnap each crystal heart. The battle lasted for three months before the Key Guardians drove the Runari forces away.'

"The Elders brought together the survivors of our forces and restructured them. They also built the planetary shield that keeps the darkness out of Kagi Vesica. Now, over the last few years, the war has spread to the others worlds with the Runari taking control of the Heartless. Apparently, they've even grown strong enough to kidnap nine of our crystal hearts."

When Karth finally finished, Zak was absorbing all of this pretty solemnly. Then he looked up. "A few questions. How many Kurs have there been? How many other crystal hearts are there? Where can we attack the Runari? Who's the crystal heart of my world?"

Karth answered, "There have only been five Kurs so far, you being the fifth. There are still fourteen other crystal hearts. The Runari base is on a world we haven't found yet." He hesitated before continuing. "Zak, I'm sorry to say this, but your world wasn't real."

Zak gaped at him, confusion clearly showing on his face. Wadi was also confused. "What are you saying!?"

"I'm sorry, but your world was an alternate reality set up by the Runari. They were going to keep you there until you unlocked all of your powers, but you discovered you were Kur before then. When you did, we did and so did they. We began preparations to journey to your alternate world and so did the Runari. It took both of us two years to do so. Then you know the rest."

Zak looked defeated. The rage and sadness welled inside of him. His eyes began to glow yellow. Flames began to appear on his body. "My whole life, Wadi's whole life, was all a lie!? Just so I could be used by the Runari! Or the Key Guardians!" His arms burst into flames.

"Zak!" Wadi yelled, jumping back from him as the couch caught fire. "What's wrong?"

"He's unlocked his next power!" Kira yelled. Everyone moved away from Zak, fearful of getting caught in the flames.

"Zak, please listen. Our world may have been made up, but you and I are here! We really exist! Don't blame anyone! If you have to, then think of the Runari! They did this." Wadi pleaded, cautiously walking over to Zak. She placed a hand on his shoulder and winced as the flames spread. But to everyone's surprise, she didn't scream. She leaned in and looked Zak in the eye. "Please Zak don't be mad at everyone else."

She hugged Zak and his eyes stopped glowing. The flames that had engulfed his arms and Wadi died out and he collapsed. Kira and Karth came and knelt down next to them.

"He must be exhausted after doing that. The power to control fire shouldn't have come until later after he learned portal control." Karth said, checking Zak's eyes.

"Wadi, didn't the flames hurt?" Kira asked, looking at Wadi as she knelt down as well.

"No they just felt so cool to me." Wadi answered. Kira looked to Karth with a surprised look on her face. Karth shook his head and lifted Zak up. He carried him to a cot in another room and laid him down. Wadi stayed behind with while Karth went back to the others.

"Karth, you thinking the same thing I am?" Kira asked.

"What's up guys?" Riku asked.

"Wadi's a crystal heart carrier." Karth answered. "There's no other way she would be able to be safe from the flames otherwise."

"Karth, what exactly is a crystal heart carrier capable of?" Namine inquired.

"Crystal heart carriers have the ability to control fire, turn invisible, and turn their body into hardened and refined crystal. They're always females because they can have no darkness in their hearts." Karth answered.

"Who's the crystal heart carrier for Radiant Guardian?" Kairi inquired.

"That would be me." a woman said walking into the room. She wore the same robe as the Key Guardians, had blonde hair in a ponytail, and green eyes. "Hello, my name is Sera."

The others greeted her in turn. Then she sat down next to Karth. "My fellow crystal heart carriers can identify one another and where there from. But I can't get anything from Wadi. So I don't know what world she guards."

"Kira, does Kagi Vesica know who their crystal heart carrier is yet?" Roxas inquired.

"Yes, they found her just over a year ago. So, this means Wadi is the crystal heart carrier for a world we don't know about yet."

Everyone sat in silence after that. After a few more minutes went by, Wadi and Zak came back into the room. They sat back down on the couch. Zak was red in the face and apologized for earlier.

"So Zak, what do you plan on doing now?" Sera asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I should go to the Elders, but I know I need to defend the crystal hearts."

"You could join the Spero Guardians and stay here." Karth offered.

"That would be cool, but I think I should go ahead and defend the next crystal heart. Which one's under attack right now?"

Karth pulled out a small device and flipped a device. A list appeared above it. "Looks like there are two worlds under attack right now. Port Royal, under the command of Key Guardian Reks, and Agrabah, under the command of Key Guardian Cyril. Agrabah is almost defeated, but Port Royal is still holding out. If you leave now you should be able to defend Port Royal. I'm afraid Agrabah is lost."

Everyone looked solemnly down at the floor. "Then I'm going to Port Royal. Who else will come with me?" Zak said standing up.

Wadi stood up with him. Then Roxas and Namine stood as well. Soon, Sora, Riku, Kari, Axel, and Xion stood. Kira hesitated.

"I should bring you back to Kagi Vesica, but I know it would be hard to do it by myself. Besides, I swore an oath to protect you. I'm in." she said standing up.

"My guardians will stay here, but I wish we could go. May you have a great victory." Karth said, nodding his head towards them.

Before they could leave, Yuffie jumped up. "Hold on guys, I want to come too."

"Yuffie, are you serious?" Leon asked.

"Yep, this sounds like fun. It's better than doing nothing around here."

"Sounds good to me." Aerith said. "She'll never let us hear the end of it if we don't."

"Ok then, good luck to all of you." Leon said.

The group said there goodbyes and left the building for the dock. Wadi was stopped by Sera and given a necklace.

"What's this for?" Wadi asked.

"If you feel the need to help the others, concentrate on the crystal on the necklace and you'll be able to help with powers you never had before."

"Thank you."

Wadi ran after the others. Karth walked up to Sera with Larek beside him.

"You gave her a focuser didn't you?" Larek inquired.

"Yes, hopefully she should be able to advance her powers and catch up to Zak."

"That's good. We must hope they are successful." Karth said. The ship took off and rocketed for the next world.

**Aboard the ship**

Riku eased the ship onto the course for Port Royal and set the autopilot on. The group was spread throughout the ship. Xion and Kira were sparring in the ship's built in holo training center. Namine, Kairi, and Wadi were in the kitchen talking while they set up a lunch for everyone. Axel, Roxas, and Sora would come and help when they were needed, but were messing with the new vehicles on the ship for most of the time. Zak was in the cockpit with Riku and Yuffie.

"So Zak, what's the plan when we get down there?" Riku asked.

"Simple. We kick the enemy's rear end all the way back to where they came from." Zak grunted with a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Riku inquired.

"What am I supposed to do when I finally go to the Elders? Do I swear loyalty to them? Do I oppose them? Take control? What do I do?"

"Zak, only your heart can tell you what you should do. For now, it's telling you to defend the crystal hearts. I almost forgot to listen to my heart when I served with the Heartless. But I recovered and now don't make a move that goes against my heart."

"So I should listen to my heart?" Zak asked. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He accidentally fell asleep a few minutes later. Yuffie laughed and put a blanket over him.

"He really is just a kid." she said, looking at his face.

"Easy, he's not much younger than me or most of the others." Riku countered.

Wadi came in just then. "Lunch is ready guys. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Can you keep an eye on Zak?" Riku said.

"Sure."

Riku and Yuffie headed for the kitchen and Wadi stayed with Zak. She crossed over the bridge and sat at the chair next to him. She watched him sleep for a few seconds before looking away. _He's so cute when he sleeps._ She turned back and was blushing. _His lips look so smooth._ She leaned in close to look and freaked when he opened his eyes.

"Hey Wadi."

"Hey Zak," Wadi replied. She turned her head away, her face beet red. She felt Zak's hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him to see his face was just as red as hers.

"Wadi, remember what happened the other night?"

"Yeah, we were attacked. Kind of hard to forget that."

"I meant before that when we…"

"When we almost kissed?"

Zak's face blushed even more. Before he could say anything, Wadi leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Zak's eyes were wide with shock, but then he closed them and wrapped his arms around her. They broke apart after nearly two minutes and smiled at each other.

"That completes it now doesn't it?" Wadi flirted.

"It sure does." Zak admitted.

"Ahhhh, isn't this cute. Our young couple got together!"

They turned to see the rest of the gang walking onto the bridge. They both blushed a deep crimson and smiled at each other. The others walked over and gave their congrats. Then Namine said they were almost there.

A world appeared. It seemed to be a lot of ocean. They brought the ship down and hid in a forest area next to a port city. They put on the black robes over the clothing that made them look like pirates and disembarked the ship. They walked towards the port and slowed down when they saw troops walking about. They wore the red coat uniform of British soldiers.

"This is Port Royal alright." Sora said. They moved up to a low wall and watched the troops suddenly run off towards the city. "Well, that was weird."

A loud bang and shouting came from the city. "Bet that's where we need to go." Zak said, sprinting out of the tree line and running for the town. They sprinted after him and came to a stop as he froze in the middle of an archway.

"Zak, what's…" Wadi started to ask before she caught sight of it. The others also got a view of it. The path led into a large courtyard and in it a battle was going on. The British soldiers were fighting alongside some pirate figures and some Key Guardians against black masked Runari troops. Every few feet you'd see a Runari with a colored mask such as yellow, red, or green. Without waiting, Zak jumped into the fight and shot off some ice spikes. He caught three Runari in their sides and watched them collapse. The rest sprung into the fight, drawing their weapons or using powers.

One of the Key Guardians saw them and ran over. He jumped over two Runari and landed beside Zak. "What unit are you guys with?"

"Technically, we're not with any unit. We've gathered warriors from Kagi Vesica, Destiny Islands, and Radiant Garden and came here." Zak replied, ducking a swipe from a yellow masked Runari and channeling a blast of fire at him. The Runari went flying back.

"Wait a sec, you're Kur!" the Key Guardian said. The young man smiled and waved at another Key Guardian. They came over to him and knocked another Runari off a British trooper as he came. He stopped by them and looked confusingly at them.

"Reks, this is Kur!" the man said.

"Really? Wow, so the rumors are true." Reks said, turning to Zak. "Glad to have you with us."

"What's going on here?" Zak inquired.

"These Runari came under the command of a Niveus Runari, the silver masked one. He brought about six Rutilus Runari, those red masked assassins, and maybe twenty of the elite green masked Crudus Runari soldiers to try and sneak attack us and capture our crystal heart carrier. When that failed, he brought five hundred Vestis Runari, the black masked grunt soldiers of their forces, and ten Crocinus Runari, the yellow masked lieutenants. They've taken the eastern edge of the town and spread their forces along the ridge there, moved some units to cover the few streets running from it to this center of the town, and engaged our combined force of roughly 267 pirates, Key Guardians, and British troops here."

"Can we secure this center first?" Zak asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Almost done." Reks answered. They dove back into the fight with the others and managed to send the rest of the enemy back towards the eastern edge of the city. Zak and his friends met back at the makeshift command tent with Reks, a young Lieutenant in charge of the British troops, and two pirates. One was a young female dressed in some Asian looking outfit and the other was a rugged looking man that looked as if he had been rolling in dirt.

Zak smiled at Wadi and got a subtle smile back from her. He turned to the representatives of each force. "Hello, my name is Zak Saturday. I've come with ten other highly skilled fighters to assist you in the defense of Port Royal."

"We don't need your help here. It's bad enough we have to deal with allying ourselves with the pirates, let alone some unknown fighter and his brigands." the British lieutenant said.

"Lieutenant Brandon, you need all the help you can get here. If Captains Swan and Sparrow along with myself hadn't arrived to help, you and your men would have been overwhelmed." Reks countered.

"Forgive me Guardian Reks, but we still have some trouble getting along with pirates." Brandon apologized.

"Be that as it may, they are my friends just as you are. And Guardian Zak is my superior so please show him respect." Reks said.

_Well, I haven't actually joined or accepted the leadership role yet, but I guess I'll let it slide for now._ "Thank you Reks, now if you all allow me, I have a plan."

Everyone looked at him with a surprised look on their face. Then smiles came to their faces. "What do you have in mind?" Sparrow inquired, a gleam coming to his eyes.

"Alright, Sparrow and Swan team up, same for Reks and Kira, Brandon and Sora, Namine and Kairi, and Axel and Xion. Wadi, Riku, Roxas, and Yuffie will come with me." Zak said. He crossed over to the map on the table and pointed to the five streets leading to the east side of the city under Runari control. "Ok here's the plan…"

**Runari Command Center**

The Niveus Runari looked out towards the city. Word had come that the men he had sent to the town's center had been beaten back. He still had about three hundred men left, but he had to concentrate the remainder on the ridge outside of the town. About sixty men were spread out along the roads between the ridge and the town center. He was consulting the charts when he heard a commotion coming from the lines.

"What's the noise now?" he asked.

"Sir, you should take a look at this." a Puniceus Runari said, tending a wounded Runari nearby. The purple masked Runari were few nowadays and he was glad to have one here with him. He signaled the four Promiscus Runari to follow him. The red and blue mixture masked Runari were his ticket for a quick escape if needed.

He walked out of the tent and froze as five black robed Key Guardians walked over to him surrounded by twenty Vestis Runari. He saw the one in front was the one he was supposed to capture when ever the chance was given. It was Zak the Supreme Guardian.

Zak walked up and stopped a few feet away from the Niveus Runari. "I'm Zak…"

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

"To ask for you to stop your attack on this world. What will it take?"

"Your surrender mighty Kur."

"Very well."

The Niveus Runari hesitated. He hadn't expected this. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Surrender your weapon."

Zak walked up and handed his claw to the Vestis Runari nearest him. Zak stepped forward…and shot a ball of fire at the Niveus Runari. Wadi, Roxas, Riku, and Yuffie sprung into action. Riku and Roxas drew their keyblades and attacked the Vestis Runari and broke through to keep the rest of the Runari at bay. Yuffie and Wadi kept the elite Runari from attacking Zak.

The Niveus Runari stepped back away from the fire and drew a long sword from his gauntlets. He charged at Zak as he formed an ice shield and sword. They went at each other and slashed at each other. The fight kept going as Zak ducked and dodged the attacks from the Niveus Runari. Then he spun around, jumped at the man with his claw, grabbed it, and shot it off at his opponent. It caught him in the side and brought him down.

Zak walked over to him and knelt down. "Do you surrender?"

The man shook his head. "My men will easily overwhelm…"

A loud uproar came from the ridge. They looked to see the allied group breaking through the Runari lines and overrunning the camp. Zak's friends were at the head of the group, capturing several Runari as they went. Zak turned back to the Niveus Runari. "How about now?"

"How?"

"Your men were focused on me and the people I brought with me to not notice the others defeating your men in the streets and rushing your positions. By the time they realized it, they were beaten."

The Niveus Runari leaned his head back and removed his mask. He had brown hair and strange crimson eyes. He gave a huff and looked back at Zak. "Well, you've beaten me. I can't return to my commander and I won't send my men to their execution. I surrender."

Zak was about to ask what he meant when his friends came over. Brandon walked over and saluted. "Sir, 127 Vestis Runari captured as well as 7 Crudus, 2 Rutilus, 6 Crocinus, 2 Promiscus, and the one Puniceus Runari."

"Good. Have them assemble over their under the large tree." Brandon walked off to carry out the order.

"Zak, I've got a call from the Elders. They're demanding to speak with you." Kira said. She placed a device on the ground and activated it. The seven Elders appeared over it.

"Kur, where are you!? You're supposed to be back here for your training!" the leader yelled.

"I've been helping defend the Port Royal crystal heart."

"Return here at once!"

"But the Runari are attacking the crystal hearts. I should be helping the Key Guardians…"

"Forget them! Return here immediately!"

Everyone stood there shocked at that. The leader was showing anger and seemed to catch himself. "I mean…uh…"

"Elder! What is the meaning of this!?" Reks and Kira yelled at the same time.

"I…I…"

"Enough. I know where I stand now. You'd rather let several more worlds fall than protect them just to train me. I will not return to Kagi Vesica. I will join the Spero Guardians and help them guard the worlds. Kira, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Axel, and Reks, were do you stand?"

"I'm a Fidelis Guardian, but this is unacceptable! I will join you, Kur." Reks answered.

"So will we!" Roxas said. Namine, Axel, and Xion all nodded in agreement.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yuffie all nodded as well. Kira looked down for a moment before returning her gaze to the Elders. "I swore an oath to Kur to follow him and protect him. It is clear to me what I should do. I will take control of the Viscus Guardians and lead them in following Zak."

The Elders stood there, taken back by what had happened. "You'll regret this! I swear…" The link went dead after that. Kira had turned off the comm device.

Zak looked at his friends. "Thank you all. We'll face the struggles to come together. And we will win."

Laughter was heard. They turned to look at the Niveus Runari. "That is great! This is exciting! Now that the Elders have no control over you, I have an offer for you. Allow me and my men to join you. We have info that you're going to want to hear."

**Zak's joined the Spero Guardians! He also told off the Elders! Will he accept the Runari's help? Or is this a trap? Review and you'll find out!**


	5. New Allies?

**Here's the new chapter everyone. Sorry it took us so long! Ove break we began writing other stories as well. They should be up if anyone wants to look at them. This chapter is a joint effort between KrspaceT and us (mainly Knight3). Enjoy!**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

New Allies?

The portal was about to open soon. The reddish brown haired boy stared forward for a moment longer before looking behind him to his friends. _Sally_. The red haired, tan skinned girl that was his best friend. She stood next to another best friend who seemed like an alien. Technically she was one, a Togruta with orange skin, white birth marks upon her skin, and a set of head tails instead of hair. _Tisa_.

He looked to the group of individuals behind and to the right of them. A pink haired, glass wearing girl with a hair pin and wearing a blue jumper dress stood there. She always acted like a big sister to him. _Einette_. With her were two others. One was a tall, brown clothed boy with long raven black hair and happened to be 3/4 elf and carried a brilliant blue sword. _Garrow_. The other was a teenage girl with blond hair and stormy green eyes. The goddess of ships. _Zoe_.

Behind and to the left of Sally and Tisa was another group. Three individuals stood there. A tanned skin girl with grey eyes, brown hair in a long braid, and wearing a blue kimono like outfit. _Kya_. A teenage boy with spiky, blue hair stood there looking dazed. _Terra_. The last was a blind, tan skinned, black haired girl wearing blue outfit kneeling down and stroking a cat. _Tya_. The cat was also a powerful friend. The gray tom cat may be blind, but was a tough cat and powerful. _Jayfeather_.

The last group people in their team were standing a few feet behind Sally and Tisa. An Asian girl with black hair and pink stripes in it stood with two others who seemed to stay out of the way. _Jess_. The younger girl had blue hair in a ponytail and green eyes wearing a green jacket and long green pants. _Eppsa_. And finally, a teenage girl with dark blond, straight hair wearing a white t-shirt, skirt, and stockings, but you couldn't tell with the black cloak she wore. _Haku_.

The boy remembered how not everyone was able to come. Fourteen or seventeen others were apart of their generation's team, but hadn't been able to answer the call for help. He hoped it was nothing, but feared it would be some thing more. His father and mother had gone ahead to meet with their friends. Nothing would have made both of them go while calling for more help unless it was big.

"John? Are we almost there?" Sally asked. Even though he was the youngest in his generation, they all looked to him to lead. Probably because he was way too mature for his age.

"Almost. The portal is almost open. Just another minute." he answered.

He returned his attention forward just as the portal was ending. The brightly colored walls were dissolving and the woods of Greenia were coming into view. They landed safely and looked all the way up the wooded hill to a large house. It was almost mansion like. It was the home of Zak and Wadi Saturday. With their world destroyed, they came to Greenia to help those whose homes were also destroyed. A small village surrounded the huge house now.

Then everything exploded. They had to duck aside from a large energy blast that had been aimed where they stood. John looked to where the blast came from and was confused. A man wearing a black jumpsuit outfit and wearing a green mask was looking down on him. He wasn't alone. There were others in the same outfit as him. They tilted their heads in confusion when they saw the blast hadn't hit them.

Then they stood aside. A group of red masked ones marched forward with a white masked one leading them. They stopped in front of the group and waited for the white mask to do something. He gazed at them for a moment, and then made a signal with his arms. The green masked men and some of the red ones left. The white masked one left one of his arms raised up.

"Newcomers! This is the only chance you have to surrender! Do so and no harm will befall you!"

John looked to the others. They were all drawing their weapons or getting in fighting stances. He even saw Eppsa change her form. Then he looked up to the village. He saw fire and flashes of energy indicating a fight occurring. He faced the man and drew his Star Seeker keyblade.

"So that's your answer? Very well. You shall die honorably. Now attack Vakari Riders!" the white masked man yelled. With that, he and the last red masked ones left. John was confused until up came a group of green masked individuals. But that wasn't it.

They were riding something. It was a huge black wolf with fangs the size of a large kitchen knife, spikes running down its' back with a small space for the rider, and a spiked tail. The one in front howled before charging down the hill. The others followed. Soon, John saw that there were several more than it looked. Maybe a hundred or more. John looked to his friends and saw smiles forming on their faces.

"Well guys, this should be fun." he said. Then he charged forward with incredible speed with the others following in their various styles. Time seemed to almost slow down right as the two groups met. Then John swung his keyblade.

The man in front went flying off his ride straight into two others. An orb of energy shot past him and collided with the feet of several Vakari. They fell down, crushing their riders as they did so. Sally was flinging energy orbs at them with Tisa guarding her with her green lightsaber. The rest of the riders went past them and attacked the others.

Einette was using her energy fields to grab and throw the riders off the Vakari. Garrow had drawn his sword, using it and his magic to fight the strangers. Zoe was using her powers to fire cannonballs at the riders. Jess was kicking butt with her bare hands. Eppsa was flying around and shooting ghost beams at the riders. Haku and Terra drew their keyblades and were fighting the riders that fell off their Vakari. Kya was using a water whip to knock the riders off and shooting ice spikes with her other hand. Tya sent chunks of rock at them or created fissures in the ground.

After a few minutes of repeating the butt kicking, the few riders standing or mounted fled. The group was exhausted. These guys may not have been the worst enemy in the world, but they were still tough to fight. Especially in large numbers. John didn't even wait for his energy to return. He sped after them with the others directly behind him. They followed them into the village and saw the results of the fight that had occurred.

Bodies were everywhere. The villagers and strangers were scattered all over the wrecked village. They continued on, careful not to stare at the dead. They wound up at the Saturday house. They had to hide behind a low wall for a moment. A large force of the strangers stood there with the villagers tied up on the ground, including Zak, Wadi, and Zak's mom Drew. John saw his parents still standing with their keyblades held at the ready, but they were tired and had some cuts on their bodies. Three white masked strangers stood in front of them.

"You see, we have won. Surrender now!" one of them said.

"Never!" Seras, his mom, answered back.

"Come now, young ones." a second one pleaded. "The Argentum Runari never wished harm to befall you. Only to claim what is needed for our master's victory. Allow us to leave with the woman and we shall harm no one else."

"You need those guys don't you?" Thomas, his dad, inquired, nodding his head towards a group of the strangers stuck inside the security shield the house had thrown up. They wore a mask of red and blue colors.

"Indeed, those of us that have earned the rank of Niveus, Crudus, or Rutilus Runari may be powerful, but only the Promiscus Runari are portal masters. Without them, we cannot move from world to world or dimension to dimension."

_Runari? Who're these guys?_ As he pondered this, he saw six red masked Runari (the Rutilus ones) drop from above onto his mom. Before she or his dad could react, they had her in a death grip with her arms pinned and a sword to her throat.

"Now is your only chance to surrender. Or we remove that pretty necklace from her neck. Anyone know how long a vampire can last in the sunlight?" the first white mask asked.

Thomas seemed torn. His eyes darted everywhere trying to find a way to change this outcome. Then his eyes landed on John and company. The two looked each other in the eye as silent words passed between them. Then John nodded. Thomas lowered his keyblade and allowed his hands to be bound. John knew his dad could escape from that easily. He whispered to Jayfeather the plan and while Jayfeather communicated telepathically to the others of it he listened to the conversation between the Niveus Runari and his dad.

"So what's your plan?" Thomas asked.

"It is not our plan, but the Argentum Runari's plan. He faces a threat in our dimension that involves a young Zak Saturday opposing him in his plans. The master wishes to use Zak Saturday, but when he heard of your Zak and Wadi having a child he found another way to complete his plans. Our goal is to have the child become the new Kur in our universe."

"You really expect to go with that and win?"

"Of course. With a new Kur we can force those stupid Guardians to leave his side and join us. A new age will dawn in our dimension. All worlds will be shrouded in darkness. The people will be our slaves. The crystal hearts will belong to us. The Age of the Runari has come."

John was starting to get really ticked off. He had been aware of the others sneaking off to their various points. Sally, Tisa, and Jayfeather were still with him. He looked down at Jayfeather who nodded to him. John nodded back. Jayfeather closed his eyes and connected with the others.

"NOW!" he cried out telepathically.

The ground shook violently and opened up underneath most of the Crudus Runari (green mask). They fell into the hole and were swallowed up by it. Cannonballs and energy blasts were shot out into the remainder of the Runari. John and the others sprung out while Zoe, Tya, Sally, and Eppsa used long range attacks. In the blink of an eye, Thomas had freed himself, Sears, Zak, Wadi, Drew, and the villagers. They immediately grabbed their weapons and attacked the Runari along with the kids.

"No! This cannot be!" the second Niveus Runari yelled. The first pulled his comrade back towards the portal users while the third one turned to face John.

"How dare you!" he said. His voice sounded strange and other worldly. "You have ruined the plan!"

"Whatever." John replied. He jumped at the Runari. The Runari brought his hands up and back. Energy seemed to form around him. John swung his keyblade at the man and smacked his head. The Runari didn't move except turning his head slightly. His mask, on the other hand, cracked and went crashing to the ground.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?!?!?!" the first Niveus Runari yelled. The second, with panic showing in his body language, drew a weapon out of his cloak and hit the energy wall separating them from the Promiscus Runari troops. The wall dissolved instantly. John stared at the man's weapon in confusion before realizing what it was. He was wielding a keyblade!

"Run!"

John looked around him to see the last of the Runari running for the portal the eight Promiscus Runari were creating. He was confused. There were still several dozens of Runari, including some of the Vakari riders. But everyone was running for the portal. One of the Niveus Runari had run through, but the other was still frozen in place.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

The Niveus Runari looked at him. "You've just doomed this world! If you value your life and those of your friends, kill him!" He pointed at the mask less Runari.

John looked at the man. He straightened up. The man had a pale face, black hair, and blue eyes. His face showed horror. "Help…me…" he pleaded. Then his face went limp. His eyes turned into pure black emptiness. His jaw formed a wicked smile. Fangs grew out and his skin started to move. "Hehehehe…hahahaha…HAHAHAHA! Finally I'm free again! Huh? A child? Oh how long it's been since my last mini snack." He grew larger, his skin stopped moving, and his hands turned into claws.

John ducked to the side as the…creature took a swipe at him. "What is he?" he asked. Jayfeather jumped to his side and sent bolts of lightning and balls of fire at the beast.

"He is a Grand Shajun." the Niveus Runari answered him. The Runari forces were almost done leaving, but this one had come and helped John up. "There is a reason we Niveus Runari are so powerful. When the Argentum Runari, our glorious leader, bestows the rank of Niveus on us, our spirit is fused with a Grand Shajun. They were great beasts from a magical world that long ago died out. Their spirits still exist and can be used. But only we can remove our mask. If it is taken off by someone else or broken, the Grand Shajun comes to the surface. This has only happened three other times. The last two were bad enough to injure several of our own and kill others."

"What about the first?" Thomas asked, coming over to them.

"The Grand Shajun destroyed an entire world before being killed."

Thomas and John gave the Runari a raised eyebrow look. Then they returned their attention to the Shajun. He was swinging his claws back and forth trying to grab a villager. Instead, he grabbed a Crudus Runari. The Runari struggled in its' grip, then went limp as the life was drained out of him. The remains were only a skeleton and the mask he wore. The Shajun grew a little and started using black energy orbs.

"That's not good. Why're you telling us this?" Thomas asked.

"We Runari follow our leader's orders to the letter and complete it with our dying breath if need be. His orders were very clear. Do not destroy Greenia. It is our only link to this dimension. We may be enemies now, but the Argentum sees a future where all dimensions are linked in one alliance. I will help you fight him."

The Runari pulled out a long sword that had to be as long as he was tall. He spoke in a strange tongue and the sword had lightning wrap around it. He jumped up to the Shajun and swung the sword, cutting him across the chest. The Shajun growled in response and swung his arms sending bolts of darkness everywhere. Some of them struck the Promiscus Runari. Five of them collapsed dead. The last three struggled to maintain the portal. Then a shadow bolt hit the portal itself. The portal started to go crazy. John and Thomas jumped at the Shajun. Then a huge wind started and was sucking in everything near it.

John watched as the last of the Runari were being pulled in. He thought this was good until he saw Haku and Eppsa get sucked in. His eyes darted to the rest of his friends. Since they had been attacking the Runari, they were being sucked in. He jumped for the closest people and caught both Sally and Tisa. He tried to hold onto them, but the pull of the portal was too much.

"John!" John looked to see his mother trying to reach them.

"Mom!" he cried out before the portal sucked him and the others in. Then the last Promiscus Runari fell down dead and the portal vanished. The Shajun roared and grabbed the Niveus Runari and began to drain him. Then he got smacked clear across the area and slammed into a house. Everyone looked to see Seras standing there with her keyblade out. She basically disappeared and reappeared next to the Shajun and decapitated him. The beast went limp and settled into a motionless form.

She marched away from him and knelt down next to the Runari. He was the last one left in the area. He was extremely weak and was barely conscious. Thomas came over as well.

"Where did they go?!" Seras demanded to know. The Runari was losing consciousness. "WHERE?!"

"...Hu…Uh…Tro…Trotaria. The World of Entrance…in…o-o-our dimension." he answered before collapsing. Thomas double checked to see if he was alive and was glad to see he was. He stood up and looked towards the place where the portal had been. Zak, Wadi, and Drew walked over to him.

"Thank you for coming Thomas. I'm sorry about the kids." Zak said.

"They're in another dimension and the only way there is with these Promiscus Runari guys." Thomas said picking up a mask from a dead Runari. Imprinted on the inside of the mask was the Heartless symbol. "I hope they're alright."

"John is with them. They'll be just fine. Until then we should take care of this Runari and his friends."

"Seras, what do you mean his…" Thomas asked as he turned back to her. Lined up by the Niveus Runari were ten other Runari, three red and seven green, each of them with a wound of some sort. Seras had gathered them in the brief moment the rest had gathered together. She had even found an injured Vakari. Thomas smiled and walked over. "Well, I guess we should get busy."

**In MY Dimension**

Zak looked down at his feet. He traded his sneakers for some rough terrain boots and wore some greaves along his arms. His claw was strapped to his belt and hidden by the robe he wore from the Spero Guardians. He had accepted these gifts when he had been accepted into and given a high command within the Spero Guardians.

When word had spread of him joining the Spero Guardians instead of the Fidelis Guardians, many flocked to his side. Kira had even convinced the Viscus Guardians to join his camp. The Runari force that now served him had ditched the masks and donned the Guardian robes. Their leader, Tanar, had told him of some type of project going on at a world called Trotaria. A new world that had some strange power to it. A power the Runari wanted.

Zak glanced up to look around the teleporting craft. This was a type of teleport version of a landing craft, where thirty people could travel in these boxed rooms and land on another world. The Guardians called these things Teleporting Tortoise because the armor on the outside ensured that when they came out of the portal nothing would be able to destroy them easily...

For this mission, there were three of the Teleporting Tortoise crafts carrying twenty Guardians in each. Roxas, Namine, and Wadi rode in one, Riku, Sora, and Kairi, in another, and finally Zak, Tanar, and Kira in the last one. They were going to see if they could grab a Niveus Runari in command and try to figure out there plans. Tanar said he had been in the meeting where the Argentum Runari had asked for Niveus Runari to volunteer for the assignment. The resources outlined in the mission specs were of such large quantities that they were looking at an army of Runari with skills in all areas from close and long range combat to riding and research. He even saw some advanced vehicles listed.

Zak felt a jolt as the craft exited the portal and set down immediately. Kira went to the ramp exit with Tanar and looked outside through the slot in it. When they nodded that it was clear, they opened it up and walked out. The second and third craft came out of the portal a moment later and landed. They were lucky to have landed in a forested area and were hidden. The rest of the task force walked out of the crafts and began to set up a small camp. They had planned on staying for a full week before leaving.

Zak went up to a figure with brown hair. She was wearing a Guardian robe like the rest of the group, but she wasn't just some other Guardian. He hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Wadi."

"Glad to see you too Zak." Wadi replied, turning around and returning the hug. Some Guardians nearby laughed at their leaders' acts. They blushed and went to help set up camp. Tanar was motioning for Zak to come over to his position.

When Zak got to him, he pointed through a cluster of trees. "We got lucky. There's a cliff edge just a few meters that way. It overlooks the Runari base camp. Looks like they set up in an ancient temple city."

Zak went ahead with him to look down the cliff side. Sure enough there were hundreds of Runari soldiers. Zak noticed that the majority of the Runari were the grunt soldiers of their forces wearing black masks (the Vestis). He spotted clusters of red (Rutilus: the assassins), green (Crudus: the elite troops), yellow (Crocinus: the grunt commanders), blue/red (Promiscus: the portal masters), and even a few purple ones (Puniceus: the mercy soldiers). But he couldn't spot any white ones (Niveus: the elite commanders).

Then he saw some Runari tending to herds of Vakari. Others were tampering with some strange vehicles. Then he saw something he never saw before. A group of Runari was scaling the cliff. They wore brown masks.

"Tanar, who are they? I don't recall ever seeing brown masked Runari." Zak inquired.

"I…don't know sir. I've never even heard of them." he replied.

They moved back away from the cliff and hid in the trees. The Runari came up onto the cliff and took a look around. There were four of them. One took an instrument out of a pack on his back and used it to look around.

"No signs of ruins. The power of the planet has to be affecting the scanner!" the Runari with the scanner complained. Another one put a hand on their comrade's shoulder. Then Zak was amazed when a woman's voice spoke up.

"Relax Diro. The Niveus won't like it if we don't go back soon. You know how they don't like us performing experiments of non military stuff. No matter how much we like it. Just like they don't like the fact the Puniceus heal anything they find whether its' friend or foe."

The man nodded and turned with the rest of the group before jumping off the cliff. Tanar and Zak ran to the edge and saw them land on their feet without harm.

"First off, that was different. They seem to be scientists of some sort. Second, I didn't think there were any female Runari!" Zak yelled at Tanar.

"There are, but not many soldiers. There is a Runari world we call…called home. A colony world where the first Runari led us to a world to call home and led us well."

"Really? Wait…why did you say 'called' and when did you begin to make war on the worlds?"

"One, we don't know where the world is anymore. We migrated a long time ago from the world when the new Runari leader, one of the six Argentum Runari, spoke out against the leader. But I think that stories best told another time."

They made there way back to the camp and noticed everyone had finished. Night was coming fast so they decided to go ahead and rest. Two people were in each tent so that they could react if the other needed help. Zak and Wadi were still up with Kira and Tanar. They had volunteered to be the night watch.

They were just talking about whatever was on there minds when the night sky lit up. It morphed different colors and seemed to channel pictures across it. Zak noticed the source came from the direction of the Runari controlled temple. Then it ended just as soon as it began.

"What was that?" Wadi asked.

"I don't know, but I have this strange feeling that this is about to get a whole lot worse."

**The Next Day**

Zak and the team crept silently into the Runari camp. Zak, Tanar, Kira, Wadi, Roxas, Riku, and eight Guardians had managed to get past the Runari outer defenses and into the ancient city. They navigated through the alleyways to reach a large temple in the center. Zak told Kira to take three others and see if they could grab a brown masked Runari. As they left, Zak motioned for the others to stop. They had to wait at that point because a large Runari force had gathered around something. Puniceus Runari were moving out of the gathering carrying wounded soldiers. Zak motioned for the group to wait here while he jumped up onto the roof of the building they were next to. Wadi, Roxas, and Tanar followed him.

There was a group of kids in the center of the Runari forces. There seemed to be three individuals who were older with them. Zak saw they were two teenagers and…a Guardian! The figure wore a black robe just like they did. The Guardian was standing beside a young girl with blue hair. All of the kids seemed to have a weapon of some sort. He even saw a young boy with a keyblade. Zak looked to Roxas who pulled out a small device and threw it as far as he could. It soared and landed on a Vakari rider's saddle that was near the group. The device transmitted the conversation going on.

"Come now children, surrender! You may have beaten our advance force, but you now face a force five times that size!"

"Shut it! For the last time, where the hell are we?!"

The Runari who had his back to Zak and the others shook his head. Zak caught the glimpse of white indicating his status as a Niveus. "Again, you're on Trotaria!"

"Liar! There is no such world!"

The Niveus looked to his brothers beside him. "That's because you're here not there!"

The kids seemed tired. There were some dead Runari around them indicating a fight that had kept on going. They were struggling and that was all Zak needed to know. He signaled to the others below him to get ready. Tanar stood up and closed his eyes before putting his Runari mask on. Two Guardians below put on their green masks and waited for him to come down. Together they marched towards the crowd and pushed aside the other Runari.

"You there! What's your name and rank?!" Tanar ordered. The Niveus Runari turned around to face him.

"I am Niveus Runari General Gaviro. Who are you?"

"Niveus Runari Grand Admiral Lasir."

The Runari around them bowed immediately, including the two Niveus Runari. "Sir, we weren't aware of your arrival. My apologies."

"Where is your commander?"

"Unfortunately, he was left behind when the portal suddenly collapsed. As was Commander Falon, who turned into a Shajun."

"Hmph. Well, who are these children? Why is there a Guardian with them?"

"The children are from the other side of the portal. They were sucked in at the last moment and have been keeping up this fight all night! The young boy there seems to be the one in charge."

Tanar strode forward to the youngest child in the group. He knelt down before the boy and removed his mask. "Young boy, do you truly want your friends to live and see your home again?"

"Of course." the boy answered. He seemed confused by Tanar's actions.

"Then please put away your weapons and come with me. I promise that you will be unharmed and safe." Tanar promised. Making sure no one could hear him, he leaned in closer. "I'm not your enemy. My friends are waiting to grab an enemy and get out of here. We can get you out too if you let us."

The boy looked to his friends. They had all heard him when the Runari could not. As silent words passed between them, Tanar started to worry. Then the boy sent his keyblade away and nodded. The others put away their weapons or powered down. Tanar breathed a quiet sigh of relief and smiled before putting his mask back on. He stood up and made a signal towards Zak. The team had put on the Runari masks given to them in case they had to act as a Runari on the mission. The mask hid their actual appearance because when someone put it on they appeared to everyone as a Runari in the usual uniform. Marching out in plain sight, Zak and the others wore Crudus masks making it seem as if they were Tanar's elite guard. They moved around the group and encircled the kids.

Zak wound up in front of the Guardian with the blue haired girl. He tried to look into the hood, but he couldn't see their face. He looked to the girl instead and was confused. For some reason, she reminded him of someone. But he couldn't figure out who. He shook his head and resumed his Runari guard role playing.

The team surrounded the kids and began moving them out in a two file line. The Runari crowd was dispersing or waiting for them to leave. Just as they reached the edge of the temple grounds, well away from the Runari troops, a lone Vestis Runari burst into the courtyard.

"We've been tricked! The Frons Runari have been attacked! The head of the department is missing!"

"Admiral! Halt!"

Tanar swore under his breath. "Run for it!" Two of the Guardians at the back turned around and launched a huge stream of fire at the Runari who had turned to attack them. Then they ran like no other. The large group had to wait until they made it to the forest before beginning the run up the cliff so no one saw them heading that way. They were running so fast that the first ones in there group ran smack dab into Kira and her team.

"Ow!" Kira said. They paused in their running as both groups stared at each other. Then Kira drew her keyblade. "Stay back Runari scum!"

"Kira! It's us!" Tanar said, removing his mask and waving at her to stop. She relaxed and blushed from embarrassment at what she almost did.

"Sorry! We need to get back to the camp now!" she said. They continued moving through the dense forest having to go slow at times. Zak noticed the three Guardians who weren't wearing masks supporting/carrying a brown masked Runari. They were out of it and seemed to have a bandage on their head.

Eventually they reached the camp again. Zak went to the cliff edge carefully to look at the Runari forces. They seemed to be heading in the opposite direction. Zak was glad they had headed that way before circling back to the cliff. He went back to the camp to see the kids being handed food and water. Seeing Zak, they tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Zak inquired.

"My lord, you're still wearing the Runari mask." Kira said. She was tying a bandage to the arm of a pink haired girl.

"Oh yeah! Sorry guys." He took off the Runari mask just as the rest of the team did so. He saw the kids stare at him with shock. They did the same thing when they saw Wadi, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, and Sora. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing! We just didn't expect to um…see other kids fighting here!" the young boy in charge said. The group laughed at the kids and settled down. After about a few minutes of introductions, the kids were asking questions.

"Who're you guys?"

"What's a Runari?"

"Where are we?"

"Easy guys! We'll tell you everything. Tanar? I think now's a good time for you to tell all of us the story of the Runari and the war." Zak said.

Tanar breathed a sigh before settling down next to the fire they had going. "I suppose it is sir. Where do I begin? I guess with the first Runari."

**What did you guys think? Leave us a review please! Next chapter the Runari and the war is explained!**


	6. Explanation and Memory

**Here's the new chapter everyone. We'd like to thank KrspaceT for the help we've received from her and Scarpaw for giving us the idea for starting this story in the first place. Enjoy!**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

Explanation and Memory

Tanar settled into his seat around the fire before beginning his tale.

_Back when the first hordes of Heartless were being created, some where able to retain their human forms. But eventually they discovered that they would turn into a horrifying creature. Those that had managed to retain their form began to research a way to prevent this. After several attempts to do so, a young man discovered the secret by creating the first Runari mask. It was a gold one and never has someone ever created another gold mask. The six assistants who helped him created the silver masks. The Six Argentum Runari._

_They shared their creations with the others like them. At first all masks were black, the Vestis Runari. Eventually we were able to gather on an old world. It was strange and wonderful to us. A large world filled with ruins of an old civilization and libraries filled with information on all subjects and every world. We lived in peace there, learning all we could from the world and waiting for the Heartless War to end._

_The first colored masks were worn by the Crimen Runari. They wore crimson masks signifying they were the guards of our leader. Next were the lead researchers that wore brown masks similar to our mystery friend here. Then the Promiscus and Puniceus Runari learned the secret to portal traveling and healing techniques. After creating a small defense force, they made yellow masks for the Crocinus Runari. That was supposed to be the last of it. Until one of the Argentum Runari got envious of the role our leader played of a thriving nation._

_As the next generation of Runari was being born, several were kidnapped from their homes. The Argentum Runari you've heard of nowadays had created the rank of Crudus Runari and put together a small army of the green, yellow, and black masked Runari. He raised the children to become the first Rutilus Runari and sent the red masked assassins to try and kill our leader. When the attack failed, the Runari were split into two camps, one siding with the leader and loyal Argentum Runari and the other with the traitorous Argentum Runari._

_War spread to cover the world until the traitor was defeated. He was sentenced into exile. His forces were sent with him as well. We all had our minds wiped of the location of our homeworld. None of us were ever able to remember the world or our friends we left behind. _

_For a time there was peace yet again. Then our master learned of the crystal hearts of the worlds. He found the one for the world we colonized and began tests upon her. During one such test, a light went out into the universe touching each Runari. We could remove our masks without consequence now! The lead Runari, also known as the Aurum Runari, sent emissaries to the Argentum Runari to form an alliance between the two worlds. Runari would migrate between the two worlds, establishing new friendships and bonds._

_From the tests, another Runari was born. The rank of Niveus came forth from that test. We were the elite, the commanders of each side's army. We kept the peace between both camps. My brother and I were from opposite sides, but we kept being the best of friends. Until the terrible event happened._

_The Aurum Runari discovered that the crystal heart was being kept prisoner. He led a procession of Crimen Runari to try and deal punishment to the Argentum Runari. I was selected to try and defend the crystal heart. My brother and three other Niveus Runari loyal to the Aurum was sent ahead to try and take her. I…did what my master asked of me. I defended the crystal heart with the Rutilus Runari helping me. When the fight was over, I was the only one standing. All of the others were dead, including my brother and the crystal heart. Once again we were cut off from the Aurum Runari and our homeworld._

_Our world was dying. Without a crystal heart, the world began to decay. Then the war began when a young man and his followers came to us speaking of crystal hearts and their protectors, the Royal Key Guardians. With his information we began trying to invade the Key Guardian homeworld. Even now, a Runari force waits outside the world barrier for their chance to strike. Recently, the Argentum Runari and his new comrade received help from another person, but no one knows who it is or why. But with his help we've been able to navigate pass Guardian defenses and invade bases that once prevented us from taking control of the world._

_Now, the Argentum Runari and the young man are usually kept inside their base. They plot for the day when all crystal hearts are theirs. The war is meant to do two things. Destroy or weaken the Key Guardians and draw out Kur. Kur is the only one who may control the crystal hearts if all of them are brought together. So they wait for their plan to become a reality._

Tanar finished his tale on that note. The others in the campsite sat in silence as they took it in. The beginnings, the split, and the war now. After explaining the Key Guardians role and the crystal hearts as well as the history of both to John and the rest of the newcomers, the group turned to the last person they needed info from. Their…guest, the brown masked Runari.

"So, what's you're rank, skill, and name?" Zak asked, kneeling in front of her. The mask had the same ceremonial markings all Runari masks had and no eye holes. Zak knew from wearing the one earlier that it didn't prevent the wearer from seeing, but rather enhanced their sight.

The female Runari looked forward and said nothing. She tilted her head to the side as if studying him. About a minute passed before she said, "You know its' rude not to introduce one's self first correct?"

Zak raised an eyebrow at the Runari. Her voice sounded fairly calm and unafraid of being in the company of so many of her enemies. "Uh…I'm Zak Saturday."

"Ah! The famous Kur, leader of the Spero and Viscus Guardians. But not the Fidelis Guardians. Why is that? Distrust? Disagreement?"

Zak noticed she seemed excited by this. John also gave Zak a questioning look. "I don't agree with the Elders view on how the Viscus Guardians are treated. So I joined the Spero Guardians instead of them."

"Interesting. Very interesting." the Runari said.

Finally, Kira yelled, "Quit stalling and answer my lord!"

"Kira!"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm one of the leading specialists of the Frons Runari. We are the researchers and scientists of the Runari people. However, we love to do more researching than inventing." she finally answered. "My name is Alice."

"What was your mission here?" Zak inquired.

"We were doing something that was involved with the ruins here. We were working closely with the Promiscus Runari to open portals across time and space. We…succeeded in…traveling across great distances, but we…weren't able to break the time barrier." Zak noticed her eyes kept drifting over to John and his friends. "We accidentally pulled John and company into the last portal we made and that's when you guys could figure out the rest."

"Where are John and the others from?"

"They're from…Greenia. A world that no longer exists because the Shajun was released on it."

Zak looked at his new friends with sadness in his eyes. He recalled the quick run down he had gotten from Kira on the Niveus ability of turning into a Shajun. Once released, nothing could stop it till the world was destroyed.

"Hey Alice, could I speak with you for a moment?" John asked. Zak noticed how the kid may be the young, but he was very mature for his age. Zak nodded and watched as Haku (who still had her hood up hiding her face) and Terra grabbed her and led her out of the campsite with John and Zoe. _The oldest three and the youngest one? He really is the leader of them. _Tisa and Sally stood in the way of anyone actually following them.

John waited until they were far enough away from the campsite before untying the Runari's hands. Haku and Terra stood a little behind her, but close enough to prevent her from running. Zoe stood behind John as he faced Alice.

"So, why didn't you tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"Where we're really from?"

"I did. You're from Greenia. I just left out the minor detail of it being…elsewhere."

"Why?"

"I'm the best of the Frons Runari for a reason. I could read your body language whenever you saw them and noticed how you never said anything about where you were from."

"Because that's not important."

"I'm guessing that you know the main commanders from your world huh? Also, since that woman there hasn't removed her hood since coming here, I'm guessing she looks like someone they'd recognize quickly if she did. So why not tell them? Odds are against you keeping this secret from them. Eventually someone in your team will slip up."

"So what's the gain for you?"

"You have your reasons for keeping this secret and I won't pry. In return for my silence I only require two things. One, help me convince them to allow me to join. Two, allow me to ask questions about where you come from. If the answer is too personal or you don't know, then I'll accept it. Deal?"

John looked to the three oldest members of his team. They nodded at him showing their support in whatever he decided. "Deal. Now, how about you remove your mask and we'll go back to camp."

Alice reached up and removed the mask. She had tan skin and piercing gold eyes. Black hair was pulled back into an Asian styled bun with silver chopsticks in it. This wasn't what he was expecting. He had been expecting some ghastly pale person who had a touch of insanity.

"So, shall we go back now?"

They made their way back to the campsite and sat back around the fire. Zak noticed that John seemed relieved about something. He disregarded it and asked, "So, John, what're you guys thinking of doing?"

"Well. I'd like to get us back to our world, but that doesn't seem possible now. Even if it were possible, only those Runari guys have the ability to travel to known and unknown worlds."

"But what if I could help you find willing Runari who may be able to help?" Alice inquired. When everyone gave her a look of confusion and disbelief, she laughed. "Did you forget about the Aurum Runari and the remaining five Argentum Runari? They've been hiding for awhile now, but they have more than likely grown just as much as our colony has if not more. So they're bound to have several hundreds of Promiscus Runari, if not thousands of them. And if there's any hope of fixing this, the Aurum Runari would know how to do so."

Zak thought about it. _John and the others seem distracted by the thought of their home gone and no way to bring it back. If there's even a small chance for them to go back to the way things are then…_

"Well, if that's true, then I say we get going." John said.

"Wait, you can't just get up and go! You need to know exactly where the world is and also how to get to it. Why don't you join us until we can find them?" Zak offered.

"No." John replied. This got some raised eyebrows from everyone including some of John's friends.

"Why not?" Wadi inquired.

"We should just concentrate on finding this Aurum guy and getting home. We shouldn't involve ourselves with your problems."

"John! We should help them as much as we can. Especially if we don't know what's going on here." Jess said.

"I'm with Jess on this one." Garrow commented.

"See? Some of your friends think you should come with us." Zak said.

"I'm with John. We shouldn't get too involved here." Eppsa said. Haku and Terra agreed with her.

The rest of John's friends seemed unwilling to take sides as Kira and several other Guardians stood up to face John, Eppsa, Haku, and Terra. Kira faced down the little boy and glared at him. "Are you scared little boy? Maybe you should stay out of it. I mean if you're scared to fight, you must be a weakling. I can't imagine why these brave comrades of yours follow you…"

"Kira!" Namine said.

"Don't talk to John like that!" Sally said.

"Who's going to stop me? You little girl?"

Sally created a sphere of energy and stood ready to throw at Kira. The Guardians pulled out their weapons from their robes and faced them as John and the other hesitant newcomers drew their weapons or got into defensive stances. Zak and the rest of the camp sat stunned at the site before them. Then a flash of lightning and wall of fire erupted between the two opposing sides. Jayfeather had jumped in-between the two groups and face each other with both his keyblades out.

"Get a grip, all of you!" the blind cat said telepathically. "You shouldn't resort to insulting each other. John, use your head! What would your parents tell you to do? And you! Never say this boy is a coward! He has shown bravery and courage to all of us here! Now put away your weapons and let's settle this with a peaceful discussion."

The two sides were stunned at this and then ashamed. They put there weapons aside and rejoined the others in the camp. Kira knelt down before Zak.

"Forgive me, my lord, I didn't mean to bring you shame from my actions."

"Kira, I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to."

Kira stood and looked over at John. "My apologies young one. It was not my place to say those words of hate."

"It's fine. But, I suppose I needed that. I don't like it, but I guess we can work together until we find out where the Aurum guy is. So, for now, we'll join you and fight with you."

"Great, now we can…" Zak said, but then his head started to ache.

"Zak?" Wadi inquired while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Then Zak's eyes turned…nothing. They were glazed over and empty. He cried out before crumbling down to the ground. While everyone rushed over to him, he was drifting off towards something else.

_He stood in a room that seemed familiar to him. It was his bedroom. He walked out of it and into the living room where his family was. They all had worried looks on their faces. Zak approached them and asked "What's wrong?"_

"_Zak, honey, they found us. We have to leave and go find some friends of ours that will be able to protect you." Drew said._

"_How'd they find us?" Zak asked as they rushed to the airship hangar._

"_I don't know, but I think Argost has something to do with it." Doc told his son. _

_They were almost to the hangar when a group of shadows stepped out from the dark corners in their house. Doc and Drew stepped in front of Zak while Doyle and Fisk stood directly behind him. Zon and Komodo were on either side of him. Zak wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not. _

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Saturday family? Why'd you disappear after we made our offer? That isn't like you at all." a shadowed figure said._

"_Look, we don't disapprove of your goal, but the methods you're willing to go to for it are not something we can agree to." Doc said._

"_Why is that? So what if a few people lose their lives in the coming war? Our forces will be united and together the Runari and … will bring together an age of glory and peace."_

"_While deceiving your friends and allies? To turn your back on those you seek to protect? No, that's not a life for our boy." Drew said._

"_You don't understand! Without him, the plan will never be complete! And I can promise you that my Runari friends here will not stop until Kur is ours. And as I've said before, there are thousands of them."_

_The shadow figures stood there, awaiting some response from the stunned family. Then Drew turned to Doyle._

"_Doyle, remember what we talked about? If things didn't go as planned?"_

"_Yeah." Doyle answered solemnly._

"_Then do it." Drew said before she jumped at the shadow figures swinging her sword. Doc, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon also attacked them while Doyle yanked Zak back and jumped out of a window nearby. Doyle activated his jetpack and flew away from the house behind them. Zak yelled at Doyle to go back and help their family._

"_Look mini man, I don't want to run either, but your mom made me promise to get you out of here if there was only a small chance any of us could get out. So please just stop alright. I'm hurting just as much as you."_

_Zak looked back towards the house. Parts of it were on fire and Zak could see dozens of the shadow figures scattered about. He fought back tears as he looked forward again._

"_Where're we going?" Zak inquired._

"_We're gonna stay with the only people who can hide you right now. To the Hassi."_

Zak snapped out of it and realized that Wadi had his head in her lap while Namine was shining a light at his eyes. "What happened, Zak?"

"I don't know, what happened here?"

"You blacked out and fell down. You seemed to be having fits until you woke up." Namine replied.

"I…think I had a memory resurface. I remember my family and everyone else when I was ten, but not as I thought I did." He recounted the events of his dream/memory and when he finished the entire campsite was silent. Then Roxas spoke up.

"I had similar events whenever I was trapped in a duplicate world of Twilight Town. They were memories of my life before I got put in there that I had forgotten. Maybe you're starting to remember where you're really from?"

Zak looked down and tried to remember anything else. But try as he might, he couldn't remember anything. Zak felt Wadi cradle his head against her chest. He didn't resist.

Eventually everyone settled down for the night. They planned on leaving in the morning. John was still awake and took a sneaking look inside Zak's tent to check on him. He saw Wadi and him lying in the mess of blankets. Wadi had her face buried into his chest and Zak had his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. John couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Worried about him?"

John wiped the smile from his face and looked to see Zoe kneeling down near a bush close by. He walked over to see her petting a truck sized black mastiff laying down on its' side. "No, I…I was just making sure…uh…"

"Whatever." Zoe said with a knowing smile.

"So, why's Mrs. O'leory here?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to let your parents and everyone else know what's going on and who we've met." she said.

"That's a good idea." As she stuck a rolled up message in a pouch around Mrs. O'leory neck and sent her off, John thought of something. "What's your view on us staying to fight?"

Zoe waited until the huge canine disappeared in a soft glow of light before answering. "I don't know. Part of me knows its' the right thing, but another part wants to return home. I'm confused, but I know that if we tell them where we're from, they'll ask a lot of questions and wonder if they could trust us."

John quietly wondered. _It's the same fear I have, but I do wonder if that would really happen._ "Well, let's get us some sleep." They returned to the camp and fell asleep soon after.

**At the Runari base on their colony world**

The Niveus Runari gulped as he approached the doors to the Argentum Runari's private meeting room. Very few were ever allowed within these doors. He feared it would be his first and last time.

"Enter."

The doors opened to admit him in. The top three Niveus Runari commanders stood around a holo projector with the Argentum Runari. The robed figure in the hologram turned with them to see their new arrival. The new Niveus Runari noticed a fifth person in the room sitting on an armchair and looking very lazy.

"My lord." the newcomer said while kneeling before the Argentum.

"Rise, General Arashi. Tell me the reports from Trotaria."

"My lord, the lead Frons Runari along with the children that came through the portal were taken from our grasp by a Spero Guardian task force. They masqueraded as Runari troops. We can only assume that some of our people have joined the young Saturday boy." he reported. He waited for the next question that would end his life.

"And, what of the mission? Did we succeed in capturing the woman we sought?"

"No sir, the children prevented us from doing so. They have extraordinary powers."

He glanced up to see the Argentum Runari's face in such rage. He braced himself for the killing blow that would come for reporting such failure and closed his eyes. When the blow didn't come, he opened his eyes to see the Argentum's hand caught by the mystery fifth person.

"Now, now. We don't want to lose an officer that had nothing to do with what happened. If you want to take your rage out on someone, then let me go get those who took them. Its' been awhile since we've had a Guardian to torture."

The Argentum smiled at that. "Very well friend. Go with you Loyalist forces and bring me those who dare betray me and side with those fools. We will finish things here, correct Master?"

The figure in the hologram laughed. "Indeed we shall. I don't have much longer before the defenses are weakened and the attacks can resume. Be prepared for the signal."

"General Arashi, go with our friend and observe his victory." the Argentum ordered.

He bowed and left the room with the friend in tow. As the doors closed behind him, Arashi asked, "How do you intend to find them?"

"Easily. My Loyalists are…skilled in the way of the Guardians." the strange friend answered. He made a flick with his wrist and a long keyblade appeared. It was a swirl of shadows and as the shadows moved you could see streaks of white. "After all, they betrayed me all those years ago. And I will have my revenge!"

**Wow! The truth of the Runari is revealed and Zak gains some new allies. But who is this new threat? Why does he have a keyblade? Who're the Loyalists? Reviews!**


	7. To The World

**Here's the new chapter everyone. We're posting two chapters at once this time. Enjoy!**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

To The World

_Zak stared straight ahead at the mysterious person before him. "How did you find me?"_

_The being moved closer. "We are linked Zak, though you don't know it. I'm certain that you'll understand in the future."_

"_But…"_

"_Now onto something you'll need to know. Soon, the Runari will unfortunately find and capture you. They'll put you into a fake version of your world. They'll wipe your memories and change them."_

_Zak looked down in defeat. Then the stranger placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_But fear not Kur, allies and friends will rescue you. When they do you will find others to help you and your journeys will bring new worlds together, even new universes. But there will be obstacles. Find these worlds and you will find me again."_

_Zak was handed a piece of paper. He read the names of the worlds._

_Omnitrix Sanctuary_

_Vampira_

_Mahora Academy_

_World of Sealing_

_The World_

_Spira_

_Dalmasca_

_Sakaria_

_Zak looked back up to the stranger. "What are these worlds?"_

"_Homes of future allies. These worlds will point towards the last one on the list: my homeworld. On each you will find the new Key Guardian leaders for those worlds. You will find an alien shapeshifter, a lost soul, a magician, a dragon hybrid, a modest hero, a strong willed guard, a determined pirate/defender, and finally me. Find my world and convince my lord to join you. We will help you bring about peace in the real universe."_

_Zak looked back at the list. As he reread the list he looked up to see the stranger leaving through a portal. He yelled at the man._

"_Wait! At least tell me who you are!"_

_The man stopped and turned to face Zak again. His mask gleamed silver even in the night. "I am the Fourth Argentum, loyal to the Aurum. My name…well you'll now it when we meet next. For now, if you remember this, go to The World first. They'll need your help in quelling a full out war between the last of their people."_

_The man disappeared in a flash and Zak stood there, unaware of the Hassi village below the cliff he was on._

Zak woke up to the light sounds of the first people in camp moving about. He looked down to see Wadi cuddled up to his chest and still sleeping. He smiled and brushed strands of hair out of her face. Slowly so as to not wake her, he slid out of the blankets they were in and exited the tent. Only a few others were up. He noticed Roxas awake and conversing with Alice and John.

"Hey guys, mind if I talk with you?"

"Sure, what's up?" Roxas asked.

"I had another dream memory."

"OH! What about?!" Alice inquired in an energetic tone.

Zak recounted the dream to them and asked if any of them knew of the worlds. To his shock, it was Alice that answered him.

"The World? I know that place! Yeah, a Runari task force was sent there a year ago to try and stir up some trouble between the various guilds that existed there."

"Guilds?"

"Yeah, The World is a digital game world, but due to some virus that tried to destroy the real world the people who had characters in The World were sucked in. It didn't matter if you no longer played the game or weren't logged in at the time, you got sucked in. Now there are millions of warriors and magic users who roam the place. They divided themselves into groups or 'guilds' to claim territory. One guild tried to create peace between the warring guilds. They were called the DotHackers. But it's been a year since the task force was sent, I don't know what happened."

Zak thought about it. _A whole world filled with warriors. But what is it the Runari want there? They don't usually go for new recruits outside of their race._ "How do we get there?"

"Do you have any Promiscus Runari?" Alice asked.

"I think we've got two or three. Not enough to plot some random jump."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can find a fourth source for the portal." Alice said. She and Roxas left to go find Tanar. John looked at Zak with a clear question on his face.

"What?"

"Don't you think it's weird that the man in your memory knew you and told you how to get to him?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You want to know who he is huh?"

Zak was silent. He knew John had already figured it out. John kept looking at him then returned his attention to the camp waking up.

"If it were me, I would seek him out as well. But, what really intrigues me is that he is a Runari that is somehow linked to you."

"That does seem a bit strange doesn't it? But here's the strangest thing…when I remember him saying we were linked, he seemed familiar. Like I knew him."

They sat there in silence for awhile before Zak felt a familiar hug embrace him. He turned just in time to receive a kiss from Wadi. He closed his eyes and let himself be lost in the kiss that felt like an eternity but lasted only a few seconds.

"Morning!" Wadi said when they separated.

"Morning to you too sweetie." Zak responded.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were too cute to wake."

Wadi raised an eyebrow at him. "You're lucky you know. Most times that would be a lame excuse, but I know you mean it."

The rest of the camp woke up soon after and Zak made sure everyone heard of the plan to go find The World. Once finished, Tanar sent a brief message to the Promiscus Runari allied with them. While waiting for them to arrive, Zak spent time with Alice working upon unlocking his next power. Having mastered his orange (creature communicating), red (speed and strength), blue (ice and terrain knowledge), and yellow (fire and courage) powers, he still had three more powers. Kira said he had skipped over two of them when he unlocked his yellow powers.

Lucky for them, the next power was his green powers. The power over portals.

"Just concentrate on the flow of energy around you and picture the destination. Then imagine yourself connecting where you are to where you want to go."

Alice was trying to explain the process to him while the rest of the camp either checked their gear or watched intently. Zak was trying to create a portal fifty feet away from him next to a large tree. His first attempt had sent a burst of wind at the camp, throwing everyone all over and messing up the site. His last few attempts had only made a portal for a few seconds before vanishing. His last one had split his right hand from his body. He had to wait a minute before his arm reappeared on his body.

While Zak tried to get it right again, Alice was standing next to John who sat on a tree stump. "Alice? How do you know about portal traveling, but you're not a Promiscus Runari?"

"Well, a Promiscus Runari practices the portal arts that we discovered from our predecessors. The ones who built the ruins you saw."

"Who are your predecessors?"

She was about to answer when Zak let out a victory cry. He had finally created a solid portal and managed to walk through it. Those watching cheered him on as he continued to warp again and again for practice. Alice laughed at his smile until he came out of a portal and crashed into two Key Guardians sitting on the ground. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"Anyway, our predecessors are old. There's no evidence of what happened to them, but they left behind these temples and ruins. We studied them and the libraries that run beneath them, learning of many arts that once were lost to all people of Kingdom Hearts. One scroll spoke briefly of the predecessors. I made a copy if you want to look at it."

Alice pulled a scroll out of her pocket and gave it to John. He opened it and read:

_War…_

_There will be a war that ravages all worlds. Both sides will be manipulated into the war and darkness will spread. The shadowed one will bring nothing but destruction even when he claims to unite the worlds in peace._

_But hope will come. A savior will arrive from his lost world and unite a new force to bring peace back to the worlds. He will have few that stand by him at first, but his friends, followers, and allies will grow to the thousands and tens of thousands. He will wage war as well, but not to conquer. He will bring freedom and alliances into the war._

_A new world will be created from the ashes of the war. It will be a place where the heroes of all the worlds gather and call home. A place where light and dark will live together in peace. A guard world and a peace world. _

_We will vanish before this war becomes a reality. Our time is almost done. We will save whom we can and pass on our knowledge to them. They will watch and wait for the time they return to the known worlds. For we are the ones who will teach all. The ones who will help the savior. We are…the Sanari. And we will be watching._

John looked confusingly at the scroll and reread it over and over. "What is this? It looks as if its' talking about the Runari War. Perhaps even Zak and his 'army'. But what about these parts? The new world for him and his friends, the shadowed one, and the Sanari?"

"No one knows. The Argentum Runari believes the war is mentioned in it, but he believes he is the savior because he had to gather his army from nothing at first. The 'shadowed one' is meant for two terms. Either its' the Argentum Runari or Zak. The new world I can't say anything except that it would probably be an old world rediscovered. As for the Sanari, they are who we believe are our predecessors. They seem to have been expecting their decline, but left a safe house for the last of their race to help in the war to come."

John contemplated that. This war was prophesized, but no one knew who was who and what the outcome would be. Things just kept getting more and more complicated. A tap on his shoulder made him look to see Zoe standing behind him.

"Can I see you for a second?"

"Sure, I'll just go over there." Alice said, leaving the two alone.

"What's up Zoe?"

"I got a letter from home. Its' from my mom."

John took the piece of paper from her and read it.

_Dear Zoe,_

_Seras managed to interrogate the Runari, and got the following info. The Runari are planning several different operations, most of which are to take place in their own dimension. But there are apparently three others. One that involves a dimension with a large galaxy that deals with the Force, another that involves an empty world, and one for our dimension as well. Something about needing Zak and Wadi's kid for their plan. We're afraid of what that means so we're staying with them for now. Five of the Runari we captured want to help us, including the white masked one. Although I think it might be because they heard Seras killed that Shajun with two hits. _

_We agree with what you guys are doing. There's no need for them to know where you come from just yet. We hope that no one has been maimed, hurt or such. We are trying to ready a rescue team. Stay safe._

_Your loving Mother_

John handed the note back to Zoe. "Do you think they can get here from Greenia without Promiscus Runari?"

"I don't know. I talked with Alice about it, but she said that unless you know the coordinates, even if they're in another dimension, and have enough portal masters you can't travel without winding up somewhere else."

At that moment a portal opened up. More Key Guardians walked out of the portal. John joined Zak and counted thirty of them. They stopped in front of Zak and knelt down on the ground. Three of them pulled back their hoods to show the red and blue schemed mask of Promiscus Runari.

"Lord Kur, we have come to answer your call."

"Get up guys, I told you to stop with the whole lord this and servant that stuff. Its' cool, but a little creepy." Zak said.

Once they stood up, the large camp of about a hundred people gathered around to hear of the plan. Zak outlined the plan with help from Alice. Zak, Roxas, Alice, Kira, John, Garrow, Eppsa, and Haku would travel to The World with the three Promiscus Runari with twenty Key Guardians for support. The rest would return to Radiant Garden and prep the growing Key Guardian army under Zak's command to help if needed. Hopefully, there wouldn't need to be any intervention other than peace talks, but if there were Runari forces present action would be needed.

The camp broke apart and began to prepare for the mission. Zak saw John and his friends saying goodbye for now. He turned to Wadi and pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug and whispered, "Give me one reason I shouldn't go with you."

"Because, even though I'm sure you'd be able to do your part in this, I need someone to help Karth organize the troops on Radiant Garden in case I do need them. Besides, you'd just kill for the chance to say you'd have to rescue me."

Wadi giggled at that and kissed him on the lips. Zak allowed himself to be lost in the kiss and enjoyed every part of it. Then it ended and Wadi said goodbye for now. The chosen task force watched as the two Tortoise Transports and those returning to Radiant Garden left. Then they boarded the last Tortoise and sat on the floor. Zak and the three Promiscus Runari were seated towards the front and closed their eyes.

Zak felt energy swirling around him. Alice had told him the coordinates and instructed him to envision the coordinates as a world. He saw something in his mind. A strange world that showed cities and fields that was there but not there. It shifted and showed some coding like that of a computer. He breathed slowly and heard the other portal masters do the same.

Those watching Zak and the Promiscus Runari saw something they never expected. Digital fire encircled them and rose as they took deep breaths. A light shone from each of them and strange markings appeared on their robes. The light spread out and covered the interior of the transport. A glow was emitted as the craft shook, then moved.

Zak felt them moving. He felt the transport disappear and move through the familiar field of portal travel. He opened his eyes to reveal green energy warping around them. _So, now I just have to make there in one piece._

**The World**

The scout was sitting on a hilltop observing the plain spread out before him. It was a vast grassland and actually looked normal considering how The World was programmed. Behind him, a company of Crimson Knights were settling down for a rest from their patrol. He felt one of them come stand by him. He looked up to see the red uniformed, skull helmet wearing knight that was his commanding officer, the Lieutenant of the second platoon.

"Yahiro, why don't you join the rest of the men?" he asked.

"Sorry, sir. I just wanted to look out over the plain. Its' not often that we get a chance to enjoy the view since the whole thing happened a year ago. We've been trying to get those player killers to see what the Runari are doing, but they still want to fight for them."

"Yeah. And our leaders are a bit demoralized after losing the bracelet wielder. The DotHackers are strong and don't show it to the other guilds, but as their eyes and ears we know how they really feel. I'm amazed the Crimson Knights grew in numbers even after he left."

A silence fell between the two. Then Yahiro spoke again. "Do you think Lady BlackRose will be herself again?"

"Ladies Subaru and Mimiru say she will be and she does seem to be in a good mood lately. Might be from training her apprentice as well as his."

"True. I…"

A flash of green light appeared suddenly down below in the field. A sphere of light appeared and grew. A strange looking machine sprung out of the sphere and sat down on the field. The light vanished and a doorway opened on one side of the machine. People wearing black robes ran out and took a look around. There were thirty-one of them, but some stood out. One of the black robed persons seemed hesitant. There were also two young children, one with blue hair in a ponytail and wearing a green outfit while the other had reddish brown hair. Another was dressed in brown medieval clothing and had a blue sword hanging from his hip. Four of the black robbed people had their hoods drawn back. Jus as this had occurred, the rest of the company had crept up to the hill and lay down in hiding.

"Who are they?"

"What is that thing?"

"Quiet men!"

The knights spread out along the hill to form a double line while continuing to stay hidden. The captain crawled over to Yahiro and the lieutenant. He scanned the new arrivals and pointed to a trio near the center.

"Look, Runari agents."

Sure enough there were three red and blue masked Runari. They took off their masks and put them in their robes. They then walked over to the eight individuals that stood out from the rest of the group.

"Has anyone ever seen a Runari wearing a black robe?"

"Not that I know of, but from the last one we took captive they haven't been in touch with their friends for a few months. Maybe this is a team to check up on them?"

"Whatever or whoever they are, they are trespassers in the territory of the DotHackers. They are to be apprehended at once. Men, MOVE OUT!"

**From the Guardians' POV**

Zak looked around them as the others exited the transport. They were in a vast field of grass, but something was off. There were enormous hills topped with strange boulders and the sky showed lines of computer coding. The place felt alive but not alive at the same time.

"This place feels different doesn't it?"

Zak turned to Kira who was sitting on the grass. Zak was a little stunned to see her smiling. She hadn't smiled much in the past two months he's known her. Not since her mom's death.

"What's up Kira? I haven't seen you smile at all since we got here." Garrow asked.

"This place…it reminds me of the place on Kagi Vesica my mom and I would go to enjoy some time off from training. She would always bring my favorite treat and we'd sit and talk for hours. Its' one of my favorite memories."

Zak thought that was a good thing. She needed something to smile about. Before he could say anything, a shout echoed across the plain.

"Crimson Knights! CHARGE!"

Zak and the others turned to see a lone person standing on a hilltop. He wore a grey and red armored outfit and seemed to wear a skull like helmet. _What is he yelling?_ Then several dozens more joined him and ran down the hill straight for them. They all drew large swords as they came charging at them.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Zak and the others drew their weapons and readied themselves for a defense. The knights clashed into them. Zak saw they were easily outnumbered at least four to one, but that didn't mean they were outmatched. Zak swung his claw out and extended it at the same time. He whacked two of them back straight into the knights behind them. Garrow was diving out with three Key Guardians with him. They all had swords and moved as one covering each other's openings and knocking aside the knights.

Zak looked back and saw four Key Guardians with stun guns protecting the three Promiscus Runari. Alice was also there sporting a strange pistol that emitted sound waves. Haku was standing with two keyblade wielding Guardians fighting in a circle with Eppsa in her second form flying around and shooting ghostly energy rays at those that came close to getting one of them. Roxas and Kira fought back to back. John and the other Key Guardians wielding swords or spears were scattered about. Zak returned his attention to the front in time to block a sword from one knight that stood out. While the others had blue eyes showing through the helmets, this one had gold eyes. _Must be the one in charge._

"Why are you attacking us?!" Zak yelled.

"Runari dogs are forbidden to enter the lands under the protection of the DotHackers! We, the Crimson Knights, Second Generation, shall defeat all those who support the Runari!" the man answered.

"WAIT!" Zak cried out. Everyone heard his shout and stopped in their fights. Some stood in awkward poses as they froze. Zak lowered his claw and stood to face the lead knight. "You think we're with the Runari?"

The man stood to face him as well, but barely lowered his sword. "Yes. You have three Runari portal masters with you."

"I see. But we're not with the Runari." The man looked confused. "We're the sworn enemies of the Runari who serve the Argentum Runari, leader of the Second Runari Colony forces. We're the Key Guardians of the Spero and Viscus sects."

The knights lowered their weapons and sheathed them. The leader stood a foot taller than Zak, so he leaned forward into Zak's face. "If that is true, are you here to deal with the Runari problem here?"

"We have come to help and to form an alliance with you all against the Runari occupation. We would like to speak with your leaders in this matter." Zak answered.

The knight looked to his comrades. They all stared at him waiting for his command. He returned his attention to Zak. The others had gathered around him during the talk. "Very well, but you must agree to come under our jurisdiction and comply with our orders. Do you understand and agree to this?"

"Yes."

"Then be prepared to warp."

"What?"

The next thing Zak knew, the knight had formed a large circle around him and the others and gold rings had appeared around all of them. The rings descended and they found themselves warped from the plain to a vast city. It was a stone city with rivers winding throughout it. They were gathered around a gold rimmed blue portal set in the middle of a large courtyard. Zak was astounded by all of this and noticed the others were as well.

The lead knight stepped forward and waved his arm out taking in the city. "Welcome strangers, to Mac Anu, the city of water."

**The heroes of the .Hack series! Next chapter! Its' already posted so go!**


	8. The Return of Kite

**Here's the chapter everyone. Knight3 has been working overtime on this to produce two in one go. Enjoy!**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

The Return of Kite

Zak walked behind the knight as he and the others were escorted through the city. Most of the knight had stayed put at the portal they called a Chaos Gate. Now one knight was present for each one of Zak's friends. As they walked through the city, many warriors looked at them with curiosity and wonder. Eventually they came to a large church like building and saw it being guarded by more knights.

The lead knight turned around to face Zak. "Your Guardians will have to wait here. You and the other leaders in your party may enter."

Zak nodded and told the Key Guardians to wait. Haku, Eppsa, John, Garrow, Alice, Kira, and Roxas followed him and the lead knight inside. The place wasn't a church as it turned out. It used the same matrix compression technique as the ship King Mickey had loaned Sora, Wadi, Riku, and Kairi. They were in a hallway that led to a large doorway. Along the hall were other doors that weren't as big.

As they proceeded down the hall, one door opened up as they passed and a person walked out and bumped straight into Zak.

"Sorry." the boy said. Zak saw it was a young guy dressed in blue robe like clothing and carrying a staff. Behind him was a cat humanoid in green light armor. Zak saw stairs were behind them and it made him wonder just how big this place was.

"Its' okay."

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you new?" the boy asked.

"Uh, yeah kinda."

"My name's Elk and this is Mia." the boy introduced themselves. "We're busy at the moment, but we'd be glad hang out at a better time if you want."

"Lord Elk, Lady Mia, I'm supposed to bring these newcomers before Lady Akira."

"Oh, BlackRose? Well, we'll be off then. Nice meeting you." The two left them and exited the building.

They continued to walk down the hallway and entered a door almost at the end. The room turned out to be a large church room. Seated about the various pews in the room were other warriors, but only a few of them were Crimson Knights. Most were unique in their own style. Two of them ran over to Zak and company. One was a blue clothing girl who had two dagger sized blades hung across her lower back. The other was a blind red and black clothed man with gauntlets on his hands.

"Captain Shito, who're these people?" the man asked.

"Lord Moonstone, Lady Natsume, these people say they are from a group of people that are sworn enemies of the Runari present on our world. They wish to speak to Lady BlackRose and form an alliance with us to defeat them."

The two looked worried and looked at each other for a moment before answering. "Wait here for a moment." Natsume ran off to a door behind the raised platform at the front. A moment later she returned with a young girl with pink hair who wore a pink light armor outfit and had a huge sword strapped to her back. Between the two of them came a light brown haired girl with hazel eyes. Unlike the others in the room, she didn't look like a warrior of any sort and didn't have the strange markings everyone had on their body or clothing. Instead she was dressed in simple sweat suit for some reason.

They approached Zak and the group. Zak noticed that the Crimson Knights kneeled before her and Zak was about to do the same when the strange girl spoke.

"Don't kneel. I try to get them to stop doing that, but they know it bugs me and they can't resist it." the teenager said. "I am Akira Hayami. Codename: BlackRose. I am the temporary leader of the guild known as the DotHackers. With the help of those who participated in Aura's awakening, Aura's and The World's salvation, the return of Aura's daughter, the quest of non violence, the salvation of Lycoris, and the defeat of the return of Cubia, we established this guild to help protect The World when we all learned that we now exist in this world for real instead of the game it was. Who are you?"

Zak was overwhelmed by this. According to her, there had been four major tasks that called for heroes from all over the world. Now, all those heroes were united for a new threat. Struggling to find the right words to respond, he said, "I am Zak Saturday. I am the reincarnation of the Supreme Key Guardian known as Kur. I lead the Spero and Viscus Key Guardians. Together we oppose the Runari led by the Argentum Runari who was outcast by the Aurum Runari."

Akira laughed for some reason. "I can't believe you actually responded like that." It took Zak a moment to realize he had been speaking in a serious tone. "I appreciate you saying this, but I can't form an alliance with you."

"What?"

"As I said, I'm the temporary leader of the DotHackers. I helped the leader of the DotHackers save this world and bring together the six groups of heroes. The Six Champion Heroes: Haseo, The Terror of Death, Shugo, The Bracelet's Apprentice, Tsukasa, The Wandering Wavemaster, Nanase, the Gentle Twin Blade, Albireo, the Champion of Lycoris, and Kite, the Dawn Bracelet Wielder. These four made a pact to defend The World and their friends made the same pact. But now there are only four. No alliance can be made without the other champions here."

"Well then, let's go get them." Zak said. Then he realized that was the wrong thing to say when the Crimson Knights in the room rose up and glared at him. "What? What did I say?"

Akira looked sad at his words. The pink haired girl spoke up. "You jerk! You don't even realize what you're asking!"

Zak seemed struck by her tone. This girl had to be younger than him. But then Akira put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Rena, he doesn't know."

Akira looked at Zak straight in the eyes. Zak saw the sadness that was in them. "What happened?"

"Kite left us and no one knows where Nanase is."

The room was silent. Zak felt so ashamed for what he said. All eyes were either upon him and Akira or staring down at the ground. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We can talk about this some more when the rest of the DotHacker leaders arrive. For now, stay in our guest quarters and bring the rest of your people inside."

After that, Zak and the rest of his group were shown to a large bedroom filled with multiple beds. The group settled down and enjoyed the food that had been sent to the room. Later, John and Zak snuck out of the room while the others were enjoying the free time.

"Remind me why we're sneaking away." John inquired.

"Because of this." Zak said. He handed John a note.

_Newcomer, _

_Lady BlackRose has called a meeting of the highest members of the DotHackers. As follows, these members have been called to hear you._

_Lords: Haseo, Shugo, Tsukasa, Balmung, Orca, Elk, Wiseman, Lios, Kazu, Zelkova, Kuhn, Ovan, Bear, Crim, Silabus, and Silver Knight._

_Ladies: Atoli, BlackRose, Rena, Subaru, Shino, Mimiru, BT, Helba, Mistral, Mirielle, Ouka, Hotaru, Kamui, Alkaid, and Mia._

_The rest of the DotHackers will be informed of the results from this meeting. Choose one member of your party to accompany you and report to the Hall of Wisdom (the door across from the room you were in earlier). The meeting is at 6 o'clock. Don't be late._

_From Sapphire Knight, Messenger of the DotHackers_

"Oh, but why'd you bring me?"

"I can represent the Key Guardians, but I can't represent you and your friends. You made that very clear when you reluctantly joined me."

Zak and John made their way to the room and found it to be a large chamber with a large circular table. The center was missing and on one side there was a gap where you could walk into the center of the circle. Seated already were the DotHack elite leaders. Zak saw Akira, Rena, Mia, and Elk as well as the other leaders he had to convince.

There were two vacant seats nearby and they made their way to it. John sat down next to a purple and white robed man. He turned to John and reached out with his hand. While shaking he introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Kazu, brother of Akira. Don't see many kids fighting a war nowadays."

"John and don't underestimate me pal."

They chuckled at that. Zak looked to see he was sitting next to a green and white outfitted woman with a white hat. She held out her hand to him and he shook it gently. "I'm Atoli. Nice to meet you."

"Zak. Likewise."

The meeting began and they were introduced to everyone. Once that was finished, Akira looked to Wiseman, a blue robed wizard of sorts. He stood up and made his way to the center.

"Zak and John, this world you see around you is a world of magic and wonder. But that is only because this world was a game. Despite that, The World became real to all of us who played it. It connected itself to the real world and many quests were to defend not only this world, but the real world as well. We became heroes and legends, but known only by those in The World.'

"As the years passed, more events occurred that called for heroes and more would answer. We would succeed and induct these new heroes into the DotHackers Guild. Everything would always be well. That is until a year ago when the Bridge Virus was released. Anyone who played or had played the game had their consciousness sucked into their game character as the real world fell to rubble. We awoke to discover we had become permanent parts of the game. Some refused to believe it until people started to die from fights that you could recover from.'

"Only one of the DotHackers had ever been through something just like this. The Champion Tsukasa was once trapped here in the same situation. Unfortunately, we can't return as he did. So we called upon the players to work together to form peace. Then the Runari came. The PKs, or player killers, joined them and the civil war began. The first civil war of The World. Kite, the Lead Champion, lead a force of DotHackers and willing players to combat with the PKs and Runari. The battle was fierce and many lost their lives.'

"Finally, the last blade fell as a truce was called by Aura, the guardian and hope of this world. During the meeting between both armies, Aura was attacked and wounded badly. Kite, our leader, felt it was his fault and that he was no longer fit to be a hero. He left with Aura and her daughter to a secret place to heal her. Ever since that occasion six months ago, only the three remaining Champions have seen him. They tell no one where he is because of a pact they made with him not to reveal his location.'

"Thankfully, no more battles have taken place yet, but we believe the Runari are growing restless. Squads of them have been seen poking around the various root towns. That is the history of our world. And why we are hesitant to take part in another war that may cost us our home."

Zak was astounded by these people. They had gone from everything they knew to a new world they barely understood. Yet they had come to work together. Still, he felt sad about the fact they lost their leader all because he felt he wasn't up to it. Still, two things bothered him.

"Why are the Runari here and if you don't mind me asking Akira, why are you not dressed the same as everyone else here?"

Akira smiled at him. "We don't know why the Runari are here, but we think it has something to do with Aura. As for me, I haven't been able to turn back into my player character since Kite left. He was really close to me and without him, I feel weak. I know its' silly, but I can't do anything about it."

Zak felt ashamed of what he had said before. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that…"

"Don't feel bad about what was said. You…"

The door opened again and a boy with green hair and orange clothing walked in. He had a large gold bracelet on his right arm. "Sorry I'm late everyone."

"It's fine Shugo. Where were you?"

_Shugo? One of the Four Champions?_ Zak looked at the boy with impressive approval. The boy went and sat down next to Rena. From what he overheard, those two were brother and sister.

"I was visiting Kite. He says Aura is still healing, but with her daughter's help she's ok."

Zak saw the look upon Akira's face. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness. The rest of the meeting was spent with some DotHackers supporting Zak and his alliance idea while the rest were hesitant to do so. When it was over, Zak and John found Shugo speaking with a gray robed boy and a gray haired man wearing a white outfit trimmed with gold and red.

"Excuse me, Shugo?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I might speak with you for a moment."

"Sure. By the way this gray robed guy is Tsukasa and this is Haseo."

_Two more Champions?_ "Thank you. I was wondering if I might be able to speak with Kite."

The three of them looked to each other. "I'm afraid we can't. He had us promise not to bring anyone to see him. No matter what."

"But…"

"No buts. Now I suggest you go and rest. Tomorrow is a festival where we'll celebrate Akira's birthday."

"It's her birthday tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think it would be a good idea for Akira to have Kite here for it then?"

None of them spoke for a moment. Then Shugo said, "That's actually a good point."

"That's true, it would be a nice surprise." Tsukasa admitted.

The four of them looked to Haseo. He nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go get him. Tsukasa, if you'd do the honors."

Before Zak and John had a chance to ask what he meant, Tsukasa raised his staff and they were whisked away to a new place. When they arrived, they found themselves in a small clearing surrounded by trees. A humble house sat in the middle. A little saffron haired girl in a white dress played with a teddy bear. She looked up at them and called out to them.

"Shugo! You brought Tsukasa and Haseo today! But who're these guys?"

"Hey Zefie. This is Zak and John. We thought we could speak with Kite. There's a special event tomorrow that we think he should attend."

"Sure. Hang on." Zefie walked inside for a minute and returned with a grown up version of Shugo. Zak thought they were related. "Kite, these guys want to talk with you."

Kite looked at the group and seemed emotionless, yet upset. "I thought I asked that you guys don't bring anyone else here."

"Kite, these guys had a good idea and to be honest we think you should do it." Haseo said.

"Tomorrow is Akira's birthday. She really misses you and you should come to see her." Zak said.

Kite looked down at the ground in front of him. "I can't. Not until I become strong enough to be the hero everyone needs. The hero she needs…"

"Zak walked over to Kite and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look dude, I just got here this morning. I discovered a whole group of people who've been through so much and were able to pull through it because of you Champions. From what I understand, they never thought of you as anything less than a hero. Especially her. They even still say you're their leader. I originally came here to form an alliance with you and deal with the Runari problem. But now I believe this is more important. Now, get out of this pity mood and come back with us."

Kite was shocked by what Zak said. Before he said anything, another voice called out. "Kite, I agree with them."

Looking back at the house, a young woman in a white dress with long silver white hair stood there. Beside her was a girl who looked very much like someone he had met at the meeting. Her hair was black instead of red and her clothing was a combination of black and red instead of white and black. The two of them walked over to the group.

"Aura, I…" Kite said.

"Stop. You've done enough for me. I am healed and well now. I am capable of defending myself with the help of Azure Kite and The World. You should return to those who need you." Aura said. She turned to the black haired girl. "Nanase also agrees that it is time to return to the others."

Kite saw he was outnumbered in this. He laughed and looked around the group. "I guess I've been pretty stubborn haven't I? Well, I guess I'll return then. Aura, Zefie, I enjoyed the past few months with you both."

"We'll be sure to visit from time to time. Kite, if you find you need help in the future, use this to call for help and help will come. Just don't freak when you see them alright."

Kite accepted the object from her and pocketed it. After that, everyone said goodbye to Aura and Zefie before being warped back to Mac Anu. Haseo and Tsukasa left to go find Akira, Zak, John, and Kite left for the church room they had been in before, and Shugo said he wanted to go get someone from the town of Dun Loireag.

Eventually, Akira came in with Haseo, Tsukasa, Mimiru, Rena, Subaru, and Atoli following. She seemed agitated at first, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kite. For a moment, no one spoke as the two stared at each other.

"Akira, I'm…so…sorry. I never meant to make you worry. I…" Kite was saying until Akira ran over and wrapped her arms around him. He was so stunned, he hesitated before continuing. "You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm so mad right now you don't even know the half of it." Akira pulled her head back to look him in the eye with a smile on her face and tears running down her face. "But I'm just so glad you're back, I'm never letting you go again."

Kite blushed hard and returned the hug. Afterwards, everyone began planning for the festival tomorrow with renewed energy. The rest of the DotHackers, both leaders and the major personnel, showed up in the room for the celebration. Even the rest of Zak's group had arrived and were taking part in it.

At one point, Akira made her way over to Zak. "Zak, thank you for bringing him back. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it. If I didn't do anything about it, I'm sure my girlfriend Wadi would've done it."

"Well, still thank you. Shall we join the others?"

"Let's."

**The next day at dusk**

The festival was prepped and ready just before night was about to fall. It was being held out in the central courtyard of Mac Anu. Everyone in the city were celebrating either for the heck of it or for Akira's birthday. Zak barely saw any of the others in his group as they were spread out in the crowd. So he hung out with Kite most of the time. Eventually Shugo walked up to them with a girl attached to his arm. She seemed frightened and Zak noticed ten others nearby keeping an eye on her.

"Hey Shugo. Who's this?" Kita asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't met yet. Zak, Kite, this is Suzuko. She's my…well my…"

"Girlfriend?" Zak asked.

Both of them blushed. Zak looked at Suzuko closer. She wore a dark blue shirt with the markings on them that were quite common, a pair of long black, baggy pants with blue markings on it, and blue boots. She had blue eyes and white hair that came down to her shoulders. He noticed there was a bun at the back of her head. She also had a necklace on, but whatever was on it was hidden underneath her shirt. Then he saw that she had two daggers across her lower back just like Kite.

"You're a Twin Blade as well?" Zak asked, recalling the various warriors classes Kite had told him about.

She nodded and said, "Yes I am. Shugo helped train me in the skills of the Twin Blades and somewhere along the way I guess I fell for him."

"Are those guys following you?" Kite asked. _So he noticed them too._

"No, those are her friends. She's just nervous about being here with the DotHackers around."

Kite and Zak raised their eyebrows and were about to ask what he meant when the lights in the courtyard went out. A cry echoed as someone pointed to the rooftops surrounding the courtyard. Zak looked up to see warriors who had their weapons out. He thought this was just some random group attacking until he saw mixed within the warriors were Runari troops. _The Runari and their PK allies!_

One of the Runari called out to the crowd. "We seek the warrior known as BlackRose! Show yourself!"

"I'm here! What do you want?" Akira replied. Zak, Shugo, and Kite instantly moved over to her with Suzuko, John, Haku, Mimiru, Haseo, and Balmung also closing in.

"We are here to take you. Runari get her!"

"Runari, STAND DOWN!"

Everyone, including the Runari and PKs, turned to the person who had shouted. It was Suzuko. The Runari that had ordered the attack laughed at her as confusion showed upon everyone's faces.

"So, this is where you've been hiding?"

"I said stand down!"

"We no longer obey you! You grew weak and lost sight of the goal the Argentum Runari entrusted you with! Now, I declare myself leader of this assignment! I proclaim that I am now the Niveus Runari!"

Zak and everyone else looked at Suzuko as she held her blades out in front. Only Shugo continued to watch the Runari on the rooftop.

"Suzuko, you're the leader of the Runari here?" Akira asked.

Then Suzuko finally realized where she was and what had been said. She lowered her head and said, "I…I was…" She reached up and pulled out her necklace. On it was the Heartless symbol. "I was told to attack The World and steal the crystal heart of this world. But after the major battle six months ago, I was injured badly. Shugo found me and instead of killing me, he cared for me. He taught me about the world and trained me in your ways.'

"I returned to the Runari and PK stronghold to tell them we didn't need to fight anymore. We could leave the Argentum. But only a small amount of Runari and PKs joined me and I fled the stronghold under attack. I've been hiding out in Dun Loireag with those who're loyal to me."

"Niveus General Suzuko." the Runari on the rooftop said. "You have been committing treason and betrayal of the Lord Argentum. I give you one last chance to return to the ranks of the Runari. Where do your loyalties lie?"

Zak and everyone had their eyes on Suzuko. She still stared at the ground, afraid to answer. Then Shugo reached back and touched her on the shoulder. She jerked out of her trance and saw him smiling at her. She returned the smile and faced the Runari. "My heart belongs to Shugo as do my loyalties. If he fights for the DotHackers, the so do I!"

The Runari jumped down with six others with him. "A Runari with a heart? How laughable!"

They struck out as they reached the group. The other attackers on the roof tops jumped down and began to fight. DotHackers, Crimson Knights, and regular warriors fought against them. Zak called out for the Key Guardians to attack. They added their strength to the fight. Zak saw the Runari who had been talking fighting with Suzuko. He had a red mask marking him as a Rutilus Runari, but he had painted white marks on the mask.

Zak ran over to them and joined in the fight. Together they inflicted wounds upon him, but he kept moving forward. Zak used his flame power to shoot balls of fire at him, but he deflected them so he switched to his ice sword and shield. The Rutilus jumped over them and landed behind Akira. He grabbed her and called out to the others to warp out. Just as they reached him he vanished with Akira. As he vanished, he said, "If you want her to live don't come after us. There is no hope for you now."

Then he was gone. Some people, both friend and enemy, lay dead in the courtyard. People ran to and from the wounded, healing who they could with their magic or potions. Zak looked to his left to see Kite on his knees and staring at the spot where Akira had been warped away. Zak placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back Kite. I promise you."

Kite looked up at Zak and nodded. "Thank you Zak."

"Kite?"

They looked to see Shugo and Suzuko standing there. Suzuko knelt down next to him and said, "I'm so sorry Kite. I should never of brought them here. I…"

"Did you mean what you said about your heart belonging to Shugo?" Kite asked. She nodded. "Then forget it. This wasn't your fault."

"I promise to help you get her back." Suzuko said.

"We all will."

The DotHackers and Key Guardians had surrounded them at that point. Kite nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. But now I'm back. If you're willing, I ask for your help in rescuing Akira. Not only from the DotHackers and the forces under our command, but any player here who wishes to help."

"I want to help rescue Lady Akira."

"Death to the Runari!"

"We're with you Lord Kite!"

Kite smiled in a mischievous way. "I ask that Lady Suzuko bring those loyal to her to join us in the rescue. Also,…" Kite turned to Zak and the others behind him. "I wish to form an alliance with Zak Saturday and the Key Guardians. If the other Champions agree, then let us work together in peace!"

A cheer went up from the crowd. Preparations went under way. An army was being assembled in Mac Anu. Suzuko, Tsukasa, and Shugo went to Dun Loireag to gather those loyal to Suzuko. A message was sent to the other root towns calling for support. And Zak sent the Promiscus Runari to go to Radiant Garden and gather his first army.

**Runari stronghold**

The Rutilus Runari stood before the communication grid and bowed to the individual showing himself. "I have captured the one known as Akira. This should draw out the DotHackers and those who're willing to fight for them."

"Good. The Argentum Runari has requested that I deal with your situation personally. I will send out the ones who're loyal to me to assist you. Its' time we reveal ourselves to Zak Saturday."

"Of course Lord Larino."

The Master Elder of the Fidelis Key Guardians pulled down his hood and the other six Elders strode forward. "While you are crushing Zak and Kite with their followers, I am sending an elite force of my own to succeed in the mission those sent to Greenia failed to accomplish."

"Of course my lord."

"Now begins the Age of Runari and Guardians. The True Masters of this universe!"

**Next chapter, the battle for The World takes place. Will Zak, Suzuko, and Kite with the army they assemble prevail? Or will they be crushed under the combined might of the Runari, PKs, and Fidelis Key Guardians? Reviews!**


	9. Two Battles, Different Outcomes

**Here's the chapter. Also just a couple of quick things. The World is based off of the .Hack games, manga, and shows (that we could translate anyway). The classes of the different characters of The World are Wavemasters (can also be called Harvest Clerics, they are magic users), Blademasters (swordsmen), Heavy Blades (wields large sword), Long Arms (spearmen), Heavy Axemen (axemen, duh), Twin Blades (use two short swords/daggers), and Adept Rogues (variation of Twin Blades that can have guns as well).**

**WARNING: This chapter, as the title says, deals with two battles. One will be at The World and the other will take place at KrspaceT's world called Greenia. Because of this not only will this be my longest chapter to date, but there will be some switching back and forth between my universe, KrspaceT's universe, and the enemy forces. If anyone gets confused, just ask and I'll do my best to explain. Signed, Knight3 of the Order.**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

Two Battles, Different Outcomes

_This is getting tiresome._ Zak thought. Zak and the rest of his group sat on a hilltop with some of the DotHacker leaders and elite. The Crimson Knights and another group called the Cobalt Knight Brigade were trying to calm the volunteers that came to fight in the battle. They were set to one side of the base of the hill and faced the other side. Standing there were the Runari and former PKs who were loyal to Suzuko.

Immediately after word had been sent out to the root towns for volunteers to fight the Runari, around three thousand had come to fight. Some were hesitant and wanted to see Zak's forces themselves before actually joining up. Others were outraged that they were allying with Suzuko and her group. One had even tried to attack her, but Kira blocked the blow with her keyblade and knocked him down. Two Cobalt Knights came and took him away.

"Hey Zak?" Shugo asked.

Zak was sitting beside Shugo, John, and Kita on the hill. They were content to let the others handle things for the moment. "Yeah?"

"Why did Kira save Suzuko? I mean, you guys are supposed to hate Runari right? Even though you have some that fight for you, aren't you guys hesitant to let new Runari join you?"

"Usually no, but we trust you and if you trust her then so do we. She protected her because Kira is in many ways just like her."

"What do you mean by that?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know either. She became a Heartless when she was a little girl. Ever since, she has had to endure the prejudice of the Fidelis Key Guardians who claimed that since she was one of the few Heartless who joined them she was unstable. She was an outcast loved only by her mother and a few close family friends."

They sat in silence. Kira was standing by Suzuko in a relaxed stance and talking with her, but you could tell she would snap if anyone tried it again. A lone volunteer (a Blademaster) walked up the hill and stood a few feet down from Zak and the others.

"Why must we fight with those traitors and invaders? We don't need their help!"

"If you intend to attack the Runari with their PK allies and new forces as well, then you will need all the help you can get." Zak said.

"You're one to talk. You're a Key Guardian right? Then what are Key Guardians doing with the Runari?"

Zak flinched from those words. It had been two days since the kidnapping. The day after it, Zak, Suzuko, and Kite had warped secretly to the Runari stronghold to see what they were dealing with. Upon arrival with a guard unit, they found the Runari and PKs readying the large fortress for combat. It was set into the side of a mountain. But what really surprised and worried them was the fact that there were a few hundred Guardians among them. They weren't sure if they were actual Key Guardians or not, but it was still a worry.

"We have no evidence that those are Key Guardians." Kite said.

"Well, where are his people then? Did they wimp out?"

Zak saw Kira twitch and was about to walk over and smack him when a portal opened up right in front of them. Zak smiled as his and John's friends walked out of the portal and ran over to them.

Zak embraced Wadi, who ran straight up to him. "Hey Wadi."

"Zak, we got your message. Is it really that bad here?"

"Unfortunately."

"So this is your army? A few dozen warriors?"

Wadi turned to face the Blademaster and glared at him while smiling. "Actually, we're just some of the commanders. Here's our army."

As she said that, out of the portal marched row after row of Key Guardians. There were some who rode horses or Vakari. Some carried a stand with a flag on it. The flag was blue with a crystal heart on it. Within the crystal heart was his family symbol. He also saw that the Guardians had pulled back their hoods and wore a blue headband with the same symbol on it.

The "army" marched past the Blademaster who just so happened to be stunned by this. They filled the gap between the two forces and stopped when they reached the end of the lines. They turned around and faced Zak. Some wore the Runari masks they had when they joined him. Zak had decided as long as they made it clear to them that they were on their side, they could still wear the mask.

"Wadi, how many did you gather?" Zak inquired, impressed by the numerous people that had just arrived.

"Well, there're still quite a few new recruits as well as some Fidelis Key Guardians and Runari who're switching over to our side trickling in. But we managed to gather about eight hundred troops for the fight."

Zak whistled and looked out over the grass to the Blademaster. "This enough to satisfy you? All of you?!"

The people gathered around the hill nodded in silence at him. While this was going on, John and Zoe were whispering to each other.

"I got another message from my mom."

"What about?"

"There have been some random portals opening up on Greenia. Some Runari scouts have been poking around the town and the woods nearby. Our parents dealt with most of them, but several teleported away. The weirdest thing was some of the ones that got away didn't look like Runari. They looked more like Key Guardians."

John looked at Zak. _What's going on? Zak is disturbed by the fact Key Guardians are showing up working with the Runari, but just why are they working with them?_ For once, John had no clue what might be happening. He snapped back to reality as Zak, Kite, and Suzuko faced the combined might of four thousand troops.

"You all come from different part of this world or other worlds, but have come to face the Runari threat together." Zak said.

"Despite what has happened between us and the Runari, several agree that their leader is wrong and have come to stand with us. They take the same risk as us in facing them." Kite stated.

"We go to fight a battle not for just one person, but for all who call this world home. Though many are afraid to come since death may be real now, I can't thank you all enough for coming to stand with us." Suzuko said.

"Let us work together and end this battle once and for all!" all three of them said.

A cheer went up from the crowd as Zak and the commanders ran through the army to the front of the army. Zak and the Promiscus Runari, reinforced by Tsukasa and several Wavemasters, created a portal in front of them large enough for the army to move through. "Let's get busy." Zak said before walking through.

**Runari Camp on Trotaria**

The Runari were prepping for another invasion/kidnap attempt on Greenia. They had been reinforced with more elite Crudus troops as well as some new toys brought with their mysterious friend who lead the group known as the Loyalists. They were forming ranks as a portal opened up and Key Guardians marched out to take their place beside them. The mystery friend, along with Niveus General Arashi, walked up to the man who would be in command of the army. He had black hair that hung around his head blocking his eyes from everyone. He had the red headband of an Elder.

"Elder Hakir?"

"You?!"

Arashi looked between the two men. "You two know each other?"

"Of course I know Elder Hakir. He was one of my teachers when I trained under the Key Guardians." the mystery man said.

"Apprentice, it has been too long. Back then, I couldn't support your decision because of Kur. But it is good to fight together as allies once more. I here you still have the Loyalists with you?"

"Yes, they have been great help in securing my position in this universe. Now we should get to business however. We can get reacquainted later. My scouts have been picked of one by one, but enough have made it back to give me layouts to the town and the target's home. They've called in help from any available hero they could get a hold of so it may be more difficult to achieve our goal. They even called in that Queen of the Clones and some of her troops. However, our forces should be able to distract them long enough for my men to complete the mission."

"Good. I'll face the leader, this Thomas, and keep him busy. It would be good to show these people the strength of The Ten Swords of Faith and The Shadowed Knight."

The mystery man chuckled. "The Shadowed Knight, defender of the seven masters: The Ten Swords of Faith, The Crimson Judge, The Bowmen of Thunder, The Champion of Hell, The Angelic Gunmen, The Spearmen of Old, and Heaven's Master. The knight was cast down so that he may return to the masters' side once more to defend them."

"That's the old prophecy. I didn't think you knew it."

"I picked it up." The Promiscus Runari created several large portals and the army began to move through. As Hakir walked through, the mystery man whispered, "Although, I never was one for prophecies." Then he too walked in with Arashi trailing behind him.

**Runari Stronghold on The World**

The Rutilus Runari stood there watching the young woman Akira. He had found her difficult to deal with so he just locked her up in a cage. He heard the door open and three sets of footsteps entered.

Akira heard them and looked to see three men standing behind the Runari. The lead one strode forward and spoke as he did so. "So, my friend, this is Akira? One of the legendary warriors of this world? She doesn't look like much."

"That's because she isn't in her warrior form. For some reason she hasn't been for some time."

"Well, as long as she is able to draw them in, then there shouldn't be a problem."

"You wait, my friends will come and crush you punks!" Akira yelled.

The newcomer turned to her. He had blue hair spiked in a wild way. He also wore a red headband. "That's exactly what we want, minus the crushing us part. We lure out Kite and Suzuko to their doom and capture Zak. This will be a battle like no other The World has ever seen."

"Just who do you think you are you?" Akira asked.

"Of course how rude of me, I am Elder Bavo, The Spearmen of Old. I'll be the one to face your boyfriend and his friends and crush them."

Akira wanted to yell at him, but the boyfriend part had caught her off guard. The man smiled and left with the others. A moment later a man with green hair and some unique blade gauntlets walked in.

"Sora?"

"Akira, listen. I know you probably hate the fact I've been over here for so long, but trust me when I say I can get the PKs to renounce their ways and rejoin us. We just need to wait for Kite and the others to show up."

"How'd you get the Runari to trust you?"

"Just flaunted around my PK history and they made me the commander of the PKs here."

"Figures. If I know Kite, then they'll be coming any minute."

"Then we'll be ready. Those who're steadfast loyal to the Runari are waiting on the frontlines. The ones loyal to you and the others are with me inside the fort ready to strike when the time comes."

**KrspaceT's universe on his world called Greenia**

Thomas looked at the various sheets of paper in front of him. There had been so much going on the past few days. Most of the next generation missing, strangers coming and going, and the reports from Zoe about the other dimension. Now, there was evidence of another attack on Greenia, this time bigger than the last one.

"Thomas?"

He looked up to see his wife, Seras, standing in the doorway. She crossed over to him and sat down at the table with him. "Almost everyone who could come is here. Arya, Ben, Kiki, Saphira, Arlea, Larxene, Xigbar, Lexeaus, Axel, Xion and her troops, Aelita, Eragon, Clarisse, Ahsoka, Sari, Katara, Toph, Aang, Liberty, and Jen are waiting in the living room with Zak, Wadi, and Drew. Tonto and the Neo Penguins said they had to stay back and take care of something else."

Thomas breathed a heavy sigh. "I already had to redirect Bliss, Bianca, and Bell to Iron Town to help deal with Kronos. With us unsure of the plan set against us, I'm just angry and worked up."

"Come on dear, don't let it get to you. You've dealt with worse problems before."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go set up our defense plan with the others."

They stood up and walked to the guest room of Zak and Wadi's house. Inside were the heroes who were available to help. Except Saphira, she had to put her head in through a window. Two clone troopers stood guard at the door with a few more spreading out maps and info sheets on the table in the room. Seras went and sat down next to Wadi. Thomas walked over to the table and stood between Ben (yes Ben 10,000) and Zak.

"I can't thank you all enough for coming."

"Thomas, we're friends so of course we'd come to help. Besides, you're not the only one who has a kid on the other side." Toph (from ATLA) said.

Thomas remembered her daughter Tya and her niece (Aang and Katara's daughter) Kya were in the other dimension with his son as well. So were the elven couple's (Arya and Eragon) son Garrow, Aelita's (Code Lyoko's Aelita) daughter Einette, Clarisse's (a god and daughter of Ares) niece Zoe, Ahsoka's (yes, Ahsoka Tano) daughter Tisa, and Sari's daughter Sally. Only Ben, Kiki, Arlea, Larxene, Xigbar, Lexeaus, Axel, Xion, Liberty, and Jen didn't have relatives stuck over there, but they were close friends and wanted them back just like everyone else.

"Of course Toph. Still, thank you for coming."

"So, when do we get to bust some Runari skulls?" Arlea asked. She was the daughter of Larxene and Axel. She had red hair like her father, but it was cut short like her mother's. Jen and Liberty giggled at her eagerness.

"Easy Arlea, we don't know when they're coming, but we know its' soon. They haven't sent any more scouts to look over here so that means they're ready to get going."

"Thomas, even with our combined skills and many of Xion's troops here, do you think it will be enough? It seems that the Runari aren't acting alone this time." Liberty asked. She was always worried over something and this certainly called for the young blond haired English girl to worry.

"Yeah. Why don't we just evacuate Wadi?" Jen asked. She had long blond hair tied back by a red hair band and held a broom in her hands.

"We can't risk them following her into the other Worlds. So many of our heroes are being placed on fronts that we can't risk opening other fronts. The first attack weakened us by losing some of our finest hopes." Thomas said.

A silence fell in the room. Arya spoke up next. "Is there any way we can get them home safely?"

"I don't know. But we can't lose anymore."

Thomas looked at the map in front of him. "We'll divide into three groups. Ben, you and your group will defend the town. Make sure the townspeople are safe in their basements before the fight begins." Ben nodded. "Seras, take your group to the Infinite Wilderness. If any of the enemy get into those woods, it may take years for to track them down. Zak, you should go with her and gather a cryptid army to help. It worked well during the last cross dimensional attack that it should do so again." Zak and Seras nodded. I'll go with the main group and face the enemy commander. Our reports indicate its' a high level master who's being referred to as an Elder."

"Thomas, are you sure? If its' a master coming, won't you need help?" Ben asked.

"I'll be able to handle him." Thomas said. He pulled out a lightsaber and activated the green blade. In his other hand he summoned his keyblade.

The group smiled. With the meeting over they began to disperse to their positions. Thomas stopped Drew for a moment. "Drew, Xion is going to leave a platoon of troopers to help you guard Wadi. If you need help, be sure to call out to us through the comlinks okay?"

"Alright Thomas and thank you."

With a smile on his face, he left to go prepare.

**Greenia Town**

Ben stood on top of a roof with the other people in his group. Aang, Toph, Katara, Arlea, Larxene, Xigbar, Lexeaus, Axel, Xion, and Kiki stood on rooftops as well. Xion had spread out her troops throughout the town. Seras, Zak, Jen, Arya, Eragon, Saphira, and Clarisse were set with a cryptid army in the woods. Ahsoka, Liberty, and Aelita were on the road to the Saturday house with some troops to guard the way. Finally, Thomas stood out in front of the town facing the supposed entrance the attack would come from.

Wadi stood at a window overlooking the town. Drew put a hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder. A moment later a portal opened up at the edge of the forest a few yards away from Thomas. A robed man walked out. He looked like a Key Guardian that Zoe had described. He looked out towards Thomas and cocked his head to one side.

Thomas hesitated. He wasn't sure if this was a friend or foe. Then he tensed as the man raised his arms and pointed his hands forward. A string of portals opened up behind him. Runari and more robed men like him walked out. There were more Vakari riders like before. The portals didn't close and more kept coming. Soon a robed man with the hood pulled down strode forward. He wore a red headband. He faced Thomas and smiled an evil grin.

"Are you Thomas?"

"If I am?"

"Prepare yourself for your demise." The man summoned a keyblade to him. Before Thomas reacted to the keyblade however, it split into nine other keyblades as well. "I am The Ten Swords of Faith and your better."

As the man said that, he sped forward with great speed. Thomas drew his lightsaber and keyblade and met the man halfway. Their blades crossed and they came face to face. Thomas was aware of the enemy troops running past him, but he knew his friends could deal with them. Sure enough, the clone troopers began firing at them. Some went down easily while others closed the gap and started fighting hand to hand with them and the heroes there. Ben had changed to Diamondhead and charged at the enemy.

"This is looks just like last time. All they brought were infantry and cavalry." Ben commented.

"Ben! Look!" Axel said.

Out of the portals came some type of vehicle. It was easily the size of an elephant and hovered off the ground. It had two machine guns on each side and one at the rear. In the center and pointed forward was a huge canon like device. They moved forward with the enemy forces and raised the canon up a little.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ben asked. A man in a black outfit landed beside him. It was the former Niveus General who had decided to help them. Asarin, if he remembered correctly.

"Those are Thunder Tanks! Get your people back!" he pleaded.

As he said this, one of the tanks stopped and pointed its' canon at the second rank of clone troopers. Its' canon sparked energy and seemed to glow. A moment later, a bolt of lightning shot out and struck them. They died in a blast instantly.

"Ok, that's new. Everyone, move back. Get the anti tank rockets up here now!"

Everything erupted into chaos. The lines were being mixed in the town now. Niveus General Arashi led his battalions through the forest swiftly when it changed. The forest and the town vanished and were replaced by a vast plain.

"What the hell?"

"Where's the forest?"

"Where are we?"

"Men, calm down. This is the Infinite Wilderness. A place where it changes the landscape. Just be careful of any…" Arashi was interrupted when a roar sounded. The force turned to see Zak, Seras, and the other heroes charging with a cryptid army behind them. "Men ready yourselves!"

The two sides clashed together. Zak jumped at Arashi and began fighting him. "Why can't you just leave my wife alone?!"

"The Argentum commands us to do so and so we shall."

They continued fighting like that as the plain around them changed into a desert, then a forest again, and continued in that cycle. Both sides had difficulty fighting the other, but Zak and the others had the advantage of fighting here before.

As the two areas were under attack, Ahsoka, Aelita, and Liberty observed the fights. They had a group of twenty clone troopers with them, but so far only a couple of Runari or Guardians had made to them and were easily dealt with. It was quiet now and none of them noticed a small group of black robed men with silver markings on their robes. They snuck into the house and waited a moment inside. Their leader left half of them to watch the door and make sure no one noticed them. He trudged quietly through the house until he reached the stairs. He signaled for the group to search the house. He proceeded upstairs with six men following him. He stopped as he heard voices.

"Drew, this is just killing me. Not being able to help sucks."

"Wadi, I know, but they're after you and we can't risk you being out in the open in all this. Plus, even though you're only a third of the way along your pregnancy, its' still risky for you to be as active as they are right now. We're safe here."

_Oh, the irony._ The man drew his shadow shifting keyblade and walked all the way up the steps. He drew the attention of both speakers and the clone troopers guarding them. "Hello Lady Wadi. Ready to come with us?"

**Back in our universe on The World**

The allied force marched out of the portal and came before the Runari fortress. They looked in awe of the massive structure. Built into the side of the mountain, it was at least four stories tall. A wall was set running in a semi circle before the structure. Atop the towers of the fortress were canons. Along the wall were several Runari and robed men with bows or rifles. Spread out before the wall and directly in front of them were several groups of PKs, Runari, and robed men. They formed a large human wall in front of three gates.

The difference between the two armies was clear. The Runari and their allies outnumbered Zak and his army five to one. Zak immediately got his Guardians to move in front of the army. John and his friends followed them and spread out. Zak had given them each a small squad of Guardians to command as well.

"Keep with your team, keep your eyes open, and be brave!" Zak yelled. The Guardians rushed forward with the Runari and PK deserters following them. Kite and the DotHackers were slowly moving forward with the volunteer army.

"They don't have any weapons. Will they be able to fight?" a Wavemaster asked.

Before anyone answered her, Zak raised his claw high and signaled the Guardians. Some slapped their hands together and slowly pulled them apart to reveal spears. Others swung their arms back to summon keyblades or swords. The rest to the rear slowed down and summoned bows or guns and took aim as they approached the wall.

Zak used the claw to propel himself over the first line of the Runari. He retracted it and came down while summoning flames to his arms with his yellow Kur power. He made a ball of fire and pushed it down below him as he came down on top of the Runari. The blast spread out and made a hole in the lines. The Guardians poured through the gap in the line and made a hole leading to one of the gates. Kira ran forward with Zoe. Kira guarded Zoe as she closed the gap and used her powers to fire several cannonballs at the gate, causing it blow inward. At the gate to the left of hers, Jess, Riku, and Sora had busted through the gate and to her right, Terra had ripped the gates apart single handedly.

Kite and the others saw their chance and rushed for the gate. The DotHacker/volunteer army reinforced the Guardians and pushed through the gates. Eppsa and some Guardians with heavy rifles targeted the canons and shot the gunners. They continued into the courtyard as a large force of the robed individuals stood before them. Zak hesitated as he came to a stop in front of them. John, Haku, Suzuko, Kite, Roxas, Shugo, and Axel were with him as well. One of the robed men strode forward to stand before them.

Zak saw he had dark grey eyes. He pulled back his hood to reveal wildly spiked blue hair. Zak was shocked and enraged when he saw the red headband wrapped around his forehead. He pointed at the man and asked, "What is an Elder doing here?"

"Master Elder Larino has decided that it is time for our alliance with the Runari become known. We've grown tired of you swaying support away from our forces. You think because you're the reincarnation of Kur that you can decide what you should do? You know nothing of your true power! You insist on trying to stop the inevitable!" The Elder breathed a heavy sigh. "But, we of the Fidelis Key Guardians discovered an alternate method to war with the Runari. Why fight an enemy when your goals are the same?"

"What goals?!"

The Elder laughed. He summoned a long spear. It was a steel spear with two curved blades on both ends. He twirled it around in front of him slowly. "Like I'd tell you. We no longer intend to hide behind the false alliance we had hoped to make with you."

"If you weren't against the Runari, why send Roxas and the others to rescue me from the Runari?"

"The will of the master heart of Kingdom Hearts spoke out and said they would be revived, so we decided to use them to get you to cooperate willingly. It worked well, but you were so head strong about going off and doing what you thought was right. We thought you would return under the assumption that training would be the right course. Unfortunately, Master Larino was wrong. Now, if you value the life of your friends surrender and come with us back to Kagi Vesica."

Zak looked to his friends around him. They had sprinted ahead of the others and were by themselves. No one would get to them quick enough. They were outnumbered greatly and Zak wasn't sure if any of them could face an Elder. Then he, just as he was about to agree, a voice cried out.

"Elder Bavo!"

The two sides looked up to one of the towers to see a green haired Twin Blade. Around him were other PKs, all of which had their weapons out. Zak immediately thought the worst had come. Then they jumped down from the tower and attacked the Fidelis Key Guardians.

"Sora?" Kite asked.

"The players formerly known as PKs are finished serving the Runari. As the most prestigious PK, I've called on the others to renounce their ways and rejoin you all."

Zak and Kite nodded to him and jumped back to let the others deal with the Fidelis Guardians. Before either of them could attack Bavo, Shugo and Suzuko held up their hands to block them.

"You guys go rescue Akira." Shugo said.

"We'll deal with the so called Elder." Suzuko said.

They nodded and ran past the enemy Guardians with John right there with them. They pushed their way through and ambushed a set of Rutilus Runari. They killed one while Kite held the other against the wall with one of his blades against the man's throat.

"Where is Akira?" Kite asked.

"Top of the tower. Ironic huh?"

They tied him up and ran for the tower. A large group of Runari and Fidelis Key Guardians appeared before the flight of stairs. They plowed through and turned to face them. John waved his hand back at Zak and Kite.

"You go. I can deal with these guys easily." John said.

"But…"

"Trust me Kite, he can do this. Let's get going."

As they continued up the stairway, the enemy laughed at John. "What can a mere boy do to stop us?"

John grinned and drew his Star Seeker keyblade out. Before any of them could react, he jumped forward and took six of them out in one swipe. "I think I can do quite alright."

**Greenia**

The heroes of this dimension were breathing heavily. Even the invaders breathed heavily. Dead clone troopers, Runari, and Fidelis Guardians were scattered about. Thomas and the Elder (who he finally learned his name was Hakir) were panting even more heavily than the others and had many cuts, bruises, and a couple of broken bones.

"I must salute you, Thomas. You've shown great…strength in this battle. I can't…imagine the last time someone's given me a good fight like this."

Thomas didn't know whether to smack this guy or take the compliment. Clear across to the other side of the battle, Zak and Seras stood facing the Niveus Runari named Arashi. He was sitting on the ground panting heavily with the rest of his men that had survived the fight. They hadn't been able to keep up their attack and had surrendered.

"Heh, I told them they should've gotten someone else to do this." Arashi said.

"You didn't want to come?" Zak asked.

"After hearing of how Lady Seras there killed the Shajun so easily? Heck no one wanted to come. But the will of the Argentum Runari can't be opposed."

Seras turned to see the town as the forest reappeared around them. Fighting was still occurring, but it seemed to be winding down. Then both sets of heroes heard a horn sound.

"What was that?" Arya asked, turning to Zak.

"Wasn't ours. Hey where'd they go?" Zak said.

The Runari and Guardian prisoners had vanished. Back in the town, the invasion force was retreating back through the portals. Thomas and Hakir separated back from each other and stood with their blades out. Six of Hakir's blades had vanished and he lowered the other four.

"Had enough?" Thomas asked.

"Hehe. No, I just think this is a good time to leave." As he said that a portal opened right next to him and he walked through. "Till we meet again, young champion."

Thomas was glad to see the last of the invaders leave, but he noticed something strange. _Why did they leave? They still had plenty of warriors. Wait a minute! Their goal was to…!_

He immediately ran back to the town. Along the way, the other heroes from both areas of the fight joined him with the same realization on their minds. The only person who ran faster than Thomas or Seras or even Ben's XLR8 form was Zak. They reached the Saturday house and saw holes in the walls as well as parts of the place in flames. Zak dropped to his knees when he saw this. Drew was carried over by a couple of wounded clone troopers.

"Zak, I…"

"Mom, where's Wadi?"

Drew didn't say anything. She looked down in defeat and tears shown on her face. Zak broke down immediately and cried uncontrollably. Seras and Thomas walked over and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Zak…" Thomas began, but a look from Seras told him he shouldn't say anything just yet.

"Wadi…Wadi…WADI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zak cried out.

**The World**

Zak and Kite made it to the top of the tower which turned out to be a large open area. Sure enough, Akira was chained up at one side. Six Rutilus Runari guarded her. The lead Rutilus Runari and ten Fidelis Key Guardians faced them.

"So, you've made it this far huh?" the lead Rutilus said. He summoned a nasty looking blade and charged at the two of them with the Guardians right there with him. Zak decided to try out a new trick. He concentrated on his powers and when he blinked his eyes one glowed red while the other glowed blue. He formed and ice sword in his right hand and a fire sword in his left one.

"You can use more than one power at once?" the first Guardian to attack him asked.

"Guess so." Zak answered before swinging the fire sword into him. The man went flying back and crashed into one of the other Guardians. They were both covered in flames. Together with Kite, Zak easily dispatched the others before facing the Rutilus. He came at them fast and with such ferocity that they had to give ground. Two of the Rutilus guarding Akira broke off and cam over to help their boss. Zak was too busy blocking the attacks from the leader to notice the two of them about to strike Kite.

"Kite!" Akira yelled. He turned to see the Runari about to kill him. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow. But a blinding light caused him to open his eyes and see Akira break her chains. She no longer looked like the girl Zak had seen before. She had tan skinned with white-gold markings on it. Her eyes were now red and she had pink hair. Her clothing had changed to that of purple armor that covered her chest and hips. She had purple pantyhose on and wore grey-silver boots. Across her back was a huge sword as long as she was tall and about as thick.

She grabbed her sword hilt and swung it clean through the ones guarding her. She ran over and knocked the two Runari attacking Kite aside. "Hey Kite." she said smiling.

"Akira, you got your power back! You're BlackRose again!" Kite said.

"Yeah, but I feel different." she said. Then she moved in front of Kite to block an attack from the remaining Runari. She hadn't raised her sword in time, but her body turned into hardened crystal. The blow reflected off of her without harm.

"What? You're the crystal heart carrier?!" the Runari asked. "That…doesn't matter! With the Fidelis Guardians helping us, we still outnumber you all! You can't beat us!"

Zak, Kite, and BlackRose looked out over the edge of the tower and saw he was right. Even though the PKs had joined them, the Runari and Fidelis Guardians outnumbered them. Then Kite remembered something. He took out a small orb of some sort. He tossed it into the sky and shot off some type of beam from his wrist at it.

"What's he doing?" Zak asked.

"He's using the Dawn Bracelet as Aura told him to." BlackRose answered.

AS soon as he was finished, the orb burst into hundreds of smaller orbs. The orbs lowered onto the battle and transformed into these weird human sized creatures. They had three eye holes on their face in a triangle formation, a sort of broken ring on its' head, and carried a blue spear/wand. They landed among the fighters and began to attack the Runari and Fidelis Guardians. With that taken care of, the three of them faced the lead Runari.

BlackRose charged him and sent his weapon away. Kite fired off the beam again and weakened the Runari. Zak finally darted at him and summoned another orb of light like he had against the Runari that killed Kira's mom. He plunged it into the Runari and watched as he burst into light and vanished.

With that, the Runari and Fidelis Guardians retreated through a series of portals. A cheer went up from the victorious allied army. Zak smiled at Kite and BlackRose as they hugged each other happily. He looked down at the ground below the tower and saw Wadi there. He was glad to see her safe and knew that with this victory, he had gained many new friends. But he had also gained many new enemies as well.

**Trotaria**

The remaining forces from both attacks carried out by the Runari and Fidelis Key Guardians had gathered once more on Trotaria. They watched as the two Elders and the mystery soldier walk towards the Argentum Runari and the other Elders waited for them. They pushed their prisoner forward.

"Miss Wadi, so glad you could join us." a voice said. She looked up to see one more person entering the mass of commanders.

"You?!"

"Greetings and bienvenue, dear one. Of course its' me. How else do you think the Runari learned of our dimension?" He turned to the leaders. "Now that you have her, allow me to go after you Zak."

"Very well, Argost. Take who you need and go."

**Well, what did you guys think? REVIEWS!**


	10. Teams and Revelation

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Longest chapter yet!**

"Text"-talking

_Text-_thoughts

/text\-reading

**Teams and Revelation**

Zak walked down the stone steps with Kite, Suzuko, and John following. It had been two days since they had defeated the enemy forces on The World and freed BlackRose. Zak was listening to some reports from Kite and Suzuko. He had John with him to offer advice if he had any. He had quickly learned John was smarter than his years and looks gave him.

"Recently, with your forces taking part in the recent battle, several players wish to join the ranks of the Spero Guardians." Kite said.

"They're welcomed to the Guardians if they're serious about fighting the Runari and Fidelis Guardians. I'll have Kira and the guy from Port Royal, Reks, handle the whole recruitment." Zak replied. Then he turned to look at Suzuko out of the corner of his eye. "What is it we're going to see again?"

"The base here on The World was the central command that gathered reports from the other operations on other worlds. I never got to see the reports after I left, but when it dawned on me to actually check, I came down here to central library where they were kept. Luckily enough, they forgot to get rid of the reports. We can use that to counter their activities on those worlds." Suzuko said.

They arrived at the double doors to the library. They opened it to see all the heroes standing around a huge circular table. To one side were Eppsa, Haku, Kya, Tya, Jess, Jayfeather, Einette, Sally, Tisa, Terra, Zoe, and Garrow. On the other were Wadi, Kira, Alice, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, BlackRose, Shugo, Xion, Yuffie, Larek, Tanar, Axel, and Mimiru. The person directly across from them as they walked up to the table was Reks.

"Hey Reks, glad to see you could make it from Port Royal." Zak said.

"No problem. My second in command is making sure the pirates and soldiers play nice. We just finished gathering the reports from all the worlds we know about. Surprisingly, they're the same worlds your dream memory said." Reks picked up a folder and slid it over to Zak. "This is the first one: Mahora Academy."

Zak picked up the folder and began to read. "Mahora Academy: world of mages and their partners. Under the disguise of teachers of this city sized campus, we have infiltrated and recruited several more recruits from the student body. Targets: Negi Springfield, magical teacher (magic is known only to a select few) and leader of the Ala Alba and Asuna Kagurazaka, elite swordswoman and has unique ability of magic cancellation (presumed to be crystal heart carrier). Have sent an undercover operative to get in close to targets and capture."

Reks slid another folder. "Second world: Vampira."

"Vampira: previously unknown world of humans, vampires, and werewolves. Convinced vampiric kingdom to declare war one the human settlements and werewolf packs. Alliance between werewolves and humans has been formed. We hope to use this to draw out whoever may be the crystal heart carrier. Unique facts are listed below. Vampires are not weakened in sunlight, can see their reflections, and seem to control their first for blood rather well. Unknown what happens to victims who are bitten. Werewolves of the current generation are not mutated wolfmen, but humans who can transform into human sized wolves."

A third folder came his way. "Spira: world of wonder. This world has defeated sin and the rebirth of Shuyin as he activated Vegnagun. Three factions co exist peacefully, but we have managed to stir up trouble once more. Targets: Yuna, heroine of the previous sin conflict and the recent troubles with Shuyin (possible crystal heart), and Tidus, lover of Yuna and her guardian."

Another folder came his way. _How many are there?!_ "Omnitrix Sanctuary: homeworld of the Alien Force. Half alien heroes have banded together to protect their world. Have begun to train other half aliens to help them. Successful infiltration. Targets: Ben Tennyson, leader of Alien Force, and Gwen, best friend of Ben and long time acquaintance (possible crystal heart carrier) [Note to readers: Ben and Gwen are not related in this story]."

"Unknown World: ?. Landed on the strange world. Everything seems…desolated. No life. Before we return however, scans picked up something in the eastern region. Will report at convenience." _What happened there I wonder?_

"Force Galaxy: galaxy of the Jedi. Order 66 was initiated before we could enter the galaxy. However, it is believed we have found a stronghold where a few Jedi and a Jedi loyal trooper contingent. Will report when we have captured Jedi."

"Ivalice: ?. Homeworld of Queen Ashe and her friends who have successfully ended the war between her kingdom and that of the Archadian Empire. Have convinced some old Imperials to rebel and are preparing for a new war. Targets: Queen Ashe, ruler of the Kingdom of Dalmasca, Vaan, pirate and good friend of Ashe, and Penelo, pirate subordinate of Vaan and friend of both Vaan and Ashe. Unknown who is the crystal heart carrier."

Reks slid the final folder to Zak. "World of Seals: world of dragons and the new breeds. Humans and dragons work together against the monsters of this world. After dealing a blow to the 'gods' of this world, they have begun to discover new types of humans. So far, the leader of these new breeds has kept their abilities secret and their exact numbers hidden. The dragons seem to follow his command. Have infiltrated Knights of the Seal. Unknown who to target at the moment, but possible targets include Nowe, Manah, and Eris."

Silence greeted him as he set the folder down. Each folder had some other info on the maps, culture, and factions on each world as well as some common knowledge/beliefs, but Zak wasn't going into that stuff unless he had to. "You all heard it. Eight worlds for now, not to mention repelling the enemy off of the worlds we already know. They're all under attack or in danger of being attacked. This means we'll need to split up in order to deal with them."

"Zak, with your permission, I can lead the forces here and on Radiant Garden along with Karth to begin our counter attack on the other worlds." Reks said.

"That's good. Contact Karth and get him to help out. See if he can get Leon to start recruiting heroes from the conquered worlds and see if you can get in contact with Sadira. She should be trying to scout out Fidelis Guardian and Runari positions, but we'll need her to help train the new recruits."

"What about the rest of us?" Sora asked.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, I think we should split up into teams to go to each world." Zak said.

"Well, then let's get into teams." Wadi said. Her eyes narrowed at Zak. "And you are not putting me on anyone else's team but yours, got that?" Everyone laughed as Zak blushed deeply and began to discuss who were on what teams. Meanwhile…

**Mahora Academy**

Three shadow figures waited from the alleyway between two of the campus buildings of the Mahora Jr. High School for Girls. They observed the World Tree, the largest tree in the world, perhaps even the entire universe, and recalled what they had learned of its' importance.

"Hard to believe this place has so much magic embedded here."

"Indeed. This will be a good area to recruit more potential Promiscus Runari."

"Hey guys. Been waiting long?"

The trio turned to see a female student in the Jr. High uniform walk up to them. She had black hair that came down to her shoulders and framed her face. Her sapphire eyes shown with a fierceness that made even the shadow figures flinch. Her silk white skin reflected what little sunlight was left in the day.

"Ah, Noriko, good to see you. How goes the recruitment?"

"Good. I've managed to get a few people from over at the high schools to join up. You might want to go ahead and turn them before they get cold feet though. I didn't mention _how_ they would become Runari." Noriko said.

One of the shadow figures removed his hood. A Niveus Runari mask gleamed in the twilight. He laughed. "Willing fools. This war thrives on them and we will need them before the Rebirth." He noticed movement to the left of the group. "Keep an eye on the target and make sure he doesn't interfere with our plans."

She nodded and watched as they faded into the shadows. Then she turned to see a red haired boy come around the corner. With him were three girls: a girl with orange hair in a set of twin pigtails that came down to her hips, a girl with brown hair that went down all the way to her lower back, and a girl with black hair in some type of side ponytail. The black haired girl carried something over her shoulder and the boy carried some type of staff on his back.

"Hey Noriko, we're heading over to the class party now. You're coming right?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Yeah Asuna, I'm coming. I just got distracted is all. Hello Konoka," she greeted the brown haired girl, "I trust that Setsuna has been taking care of you?"

"Yeah, but you know her, she tends to get a little carried away sometimes." Konoka replied.

"I'm right here you know!" the black haired girl said.

"Shall we get going? The others won't like us to be late." the ten year old boy asked.

"Of course Professor Negi." Noriko replied smiling. "We wouldn't want you to be missed." As they walked off to their destination, Noriko trailed a little behind them. _At least, not yet._

**Vampira**

The moon shown on a vast castle that overlooked the surrounding area. This castle was the home of a young princess who stared with a boring expression on her face. She wore a white blouse that fit her body well, a white skirt that came down to her knees, a white belt that looped around her hips loosely, and a pair of white laced boots that cam up to her knees. She had silver shin and forearm guards, hip guards, a comfortable set of torso armor, and a circlet set upon her head. Her white hair came down to her shoulders before curling up. Her silver eyes searched the surrounding area for some type of sign she hoped for.

"Princess."

She turned to see eight other people walk into her room and stop before the entry way to her terrace. They all had white hair like her and wore silver armor, but their eyes were golden. On their armor was the symbol of her personal guard unit. These people she entrusted with her life _and _her secret.

"Hello. Has there been any word from Tsukiko?" she asked.

"Sorry milady, but nothing has…" the guard lieutenant stopped and the princess followed his eyes to the edge of her terrace. Standing on the railing were three figures. She instantly recognized the uniform they wore. "I spoke too soon."

"Princess Sakura?" the one in the middle asked, speaking in a female's voice. She nodded. The woman stepped down and held out a letter to her. "Master Tsukiko asked us to make sure you got this. He sends his love with it."

"Thank you." She turned to her guards as one of them moved forward with a scroll in his hand. She took it and held it out to the woman. "This may not be a love letter, but it is important that Tsukiko and your allies see this. My father is planning something I am worried about. I don't know the exact details, but this holds some numbers of support units and some strange observances my guards have noted."

The woman raised an eyebrow and was hesitant to take the scroll. "Princess Sakura, we can't take this. You hold great respect from our forces despite being a…"

"A vampire?" The woman nodded. "Despite the recent conflicts between the vampiric kingdom and the werewolf and human alliance, we used to be at peace. Even when the first werewolves started to reproduce genetically through their…horrid actions, peace still reigned when their offspring rebelled against them. It is my intention to bring about an end to this war, even if it means I must betray my father."

The woman accepted the scroll. "Then how did being the first vampire to fall in love with a werewolf fit into it?" Sakura blushed and the others chuckled at her embarrassment. "Don't answer. Its' none of our concern. We should get moving before your father's guard finds us."

With that she turned to her two comrades, who had turned into human sized wolves. She slipped the scroll into her loose clothing and hopped onto the closest wolf. Then they jumped down and ran off towards the forest in the distance.

"Princess, she was right. We should get back inside before your father's guards see you outside." the lieutenant said.

As they went back inside, a pair of robed men observed the exchange that had occurred. One had his hood down to reveal white hair in a precise military cut and a red headband wrapped around his forehead.

"See sir? The princess has been collaborating with her father's enemies! We have to do something about this!"

The man with the red headband looked to his comrade. "Easy. I just got here and met with the King yesterday. I need to assess the situation before I can meddle with things. For now, let the princess do as she wants. But if one of the top leaders shows, capture them."

"By your command, Crimson Judge."

**Spira**

A red aerial ship sped across the sky. It was being pursued by three black ones that seemed like they were from an ancient past. Gunfire chased the red ship as it juked and weaved out of the clouds.

"This is the _Celsius_ calling for the Al Bhed Home Defense Fleet! We are currently taking heavy fire from unknown enemy ships. Requesting assistance along Vector 37258."

"This is Cid, Captain of the _Fahrenheit_, of the Al Bhed Home Defense Fleet. Yuna, is that you?"

A woman with short brown hair answered the video call. "Yes uncle. I was on my way with Rikku and Tidus to see you about the recent terrorist attacks. We're being attacked by them now, but the thing is I've never seen ships like this before. We've taken some heavy damage and won't last much longer against these guys."

As she finished her statement, four aerial ships rose above the clouds as the _Celsius_ approached their position. It slowed to hover behind them as they fired off their rocket salvos towards the enemy ships. The three ships turned to avoid the barrage, but two of them were hit and destroyed instantly. The last one took damage on its' port side, but started to flee. Two of the _Celsius_'s rescue ships took off after the wounded ship.

"Thanks for the rescue pops!" a blonde haired girl wearing a very revealing outfit said to the video image of Cid.

"No problem Rikku. The _Thunderbolt_ and the _Hammerthrow_ will track that ship down and see what they can get out of the crew. The _Solarburn_ will take you to New Home. Sorry I can't see you there myself, but I have to make sure our border is secured."

"Its' okay uncle. We'll be sure to wait for you until you can get back to New Home." Yuna said. Cid smiled and nodded before the video cut off. The _Celsius_ maneuvered to follow the _Solarburn_ to the Al Bhed homeland. Yuna heard the bridge doors open and she turned along with Rikku to see a blond haired man come in. She smiled as he walked over to her and placed light kiss on her lips. "Hey Tidus, how're you feeling?"

Lately, her lover had been feeling out of touch when the terrorist attacks began. "Better I guess. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that Rikku's brother gave me his aerial ship and a new crew for it."

"He got that new Al Bhed designed ship the _Gauntlet_. He knew you'd want one and thought it be a good idea to leave his first command to someone he trusts. You've always been able to do the right thing no matter what the rest of the world said." Rikku said.

They looked out the viewport as the pilot and two co-pilots kept the ship following the Solarburn as they descended below the clouds to see an island come into view. Tidus breathed sigh and wrapped his arms around Yuna. "Let's hope I can do the right thing again."

**Omnitrix Sanctuary**

To anyone watching the activity below wouldn't think of it as training, more like a war zone. People were running back and forth in a bowl shaped valley playing capture the flag. The people wearing black training gear with red markings were attempting to take the compound set in the middle of the valley. Set atop it was blue flag. The people defending the compound wore black training gear with blue markings on it. Scattered throughout the valley were rock formations, groves of trees, and a small stream that cut straight through the valley. The people were using powers gifted to them from one of their parents.

"Come on guys! Let's get them!" a red team member cried out. He wrapped himself in electricity and charged forward with three other red team members. One had a pair of glowing eyes that matched his glowing hands, another had dived straight into the ground and disappeared, and the last one looked different in the fact that their blue skin showed brightly and seem to channel power as they ran forward.

Just as soon as they did, blue team members turned toward them and were taken out easily. This left a gap in one of the compound's defenses. The red team members took advantage of this and got inside the small square fort. The electric member put a hand to the team communicator on his ear.

"This is Red-21, we've broken through on the west end. All members of Red Team, move in now!" An approving cry went up over the comm system as the squads of Red Team charged over the field towards the new gap in Blue Team's fort. They moved in and captured all remaining Blue Team members. A cheer went up as they moved to take the flag. As one of the team leaders took the flag, a red team member looked around.

"Guys, I thought the teams were split evenly?" she said.

"They were."

"Than where's the rest of Blue Team?"

The entire Red Team looked around. Only a third of Blue Team had been outside of their defense and most of them were 'killed'. That meant there should've been at least thirty Blue Team members inside, but there were only twelve of them. Then they saw a platform rise up where the flag had been and it showed a device with a counter on it. It counted down from fifteen.

"Oh crap!" the Red Team members turned to see the Blue Team prisoners disappear underground.

"Dang it, I knew that guy wasn't supposed to be on our team!"

The timer hit zero and a buzzing sound announced the end of the training exercise. The 'dead' teammates from both sides got up from their prone positions, the people on Red Team groaned in defeat, and the surviving Blue Team rose up from the ground as the secret Blue Team member brought them back up.

Both groups looked as a trio walked down into the valley from the ring shaped base that surrounded the small valley. One was a raven haired teenaged guy, the second was a teenage girl with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the last one had brown hair cut short. These three were the leaders of Alien Force, an elite group of humans who had alien ancestry in them, granting them powers unique to that species.

"Not bad Red Team, but next time you might want to run a scan on the base to see what you're dealing with instead of rushing in at the first chance." the girl, Gwen, said to Red Team.

"Normally I'd say just bash the whole thing, but Gwen's right guys. That was a little reckless." Ben, the brown haired guy, said.

"Come on, not you too Ben!" Kevin, the raven haired guy, said.

"Despite that, both teams did well today. Good use of infiltration skills Blue Team as well as the decoy bomb. Along with that, technically both teams lost today." Ben said. When he got confused looks from the trainees, he smiled. "Red Team did capture the flag, forcing Blue Team to lose, but Blue Team did defeat all of Red Team. Today was a draw, so no one has any extra tasks today. Get cleaned up and then have the rest of the day to yourselves."

A cheer went up from the ninety recruits as they grabbed their gear and headed back up the slope towards the base. Grinning, Ben put an arm around Gwen's shoulder as they headed back up to the base as well with Kevin right beside them.

"These kids got potential right?" Ben asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kevin said.

Gwen smiled at the two energetic guys. "Easy guys, they still need to learn to work together. Then they'll be great."

As the trio continued talking about their new friends, the Red Team member with glowing hands and eyes walked with the blue skinned female whose arms seemed to reduce in their glow from the training. They spoke in a hushed tone away from the other recruits as they made their way back to the base.

"My comrades will come here eventually, Courtney. Soon even. But I can't perform the plan without your help. What do you say?" the man asked.

"I…I don't know. The Alien Force has helped e out so much, I can't really even think of betraying them." she replied.

"I've told you the reasons for why we're doing this and you yourself said that it was a good cause. Its' for the greater good!"

Courtney breathed a sigh. "Daniel, I love you and yes I still think the goal is right. I just need time to figure out what to do. Just give me a little more time." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "And don't worry, I won't tell the others. I can't choose sides right now, but I know I can't ever hurt you."

She walked off and Daniel reached up to touch his cheek where she had kissed him. As he was wrapped up in it, he didn't notice another Red Team member walk over to him as he neared the top of the hill. "So, is she with us or not Daniel?"

He glared at the green haired man. His hair was spiked up in a very dangerous look. "I told you I didn't want to involve her sir. But she hasn't decided yet."

"Make sure she chooses us Daniel. Or else the plan will never succeed." The man turned to Daniel for him to see a red headband on his forehead. "Especially if you want your brother to be safe from the Spero Guardians."

"Yes, Champion of Hell, one of the seven."

**Unknown World**

The shadowed figures scouted the entire area. Dead trees and crumbled buildings stood everywhere. The ground was broken up and scarred. The sky was a dark grey that let only an occasional ray of sunlight in. The truly bizarre thing was that there were no animals or people.

"Sir, this place is weird even for us. What are we even doing here?"

"He's right. There's nothing here."

"Lord Argentum wants us to take a look around. There's something here, but…" the leader stopped as one of the squads id tags on his mask's scanner disappeared. "Unit 6? Where are you?"

A scream echoed around them. They were surrounded by a dead forest at the moment with a hill side to their left. A moment later two more people disappeared. Just as a fourth was about to vanish he managed to yell, "Run for it! There's something…"

They all ran for the hill top. More screams and cries came over the unit's comm channel. When the leader and two of his teammates reached the top of the hill, they turned to see they were the only ones left. They could see some of their comrades lying down dead.

"What the hell hit us?" one of the surviving teammates asked.

"Don't know, but come on. Let's get over this hill and see if there's something worth protecting here."

"Sir, what makes you feel there's something worth protecting here?"

"We haven't been attacked in any other area we've searched on this world except this one. There's something here at least that's different than the other areas."

They finally got up to the very top and looked down the other side to see a very surprising sight. They were so stunned by what they saw they didn't hear the newcomers approach them.

"Why is this place the only place like this on this world?"

"Because we guard it."

The two comrades on each side of their leader fell down dead when something hit their backs. The leader turned around to see he was outnumbered. He was shot in the legs and he collapsed on the ground. As he struggled to look up, a boot pressed down on his chest. He looked up to see two red mechanical eyes looking at him. "What are you?" he asked in fear.

A strange sword hovered over his throat. "We are the protectors of their future. We will protect them from all threats." The sword went down swiftly. "Even if it means we must do it by force."

**Force Galaxy**

A strange humanoid ran through the forest with five robed men pursuing her. She had orange skin with white markings on it. Instead of hair, she had three head tails that came down to her shoulders, two in front and one down her neck. She wore a red top that covered her chest, a red skirt, tan leggings, and red boots. She also had red fingerless combat gloves and held a cylindrical device in her hands as she ran.

She turned her head to see the men still pursuing her. They didn't fire blasters at her like the previous assailants, but had some type of strange power as they summoned strong bows that shot some type of stun energy at her. She had taken a few hits and felt weak now, but she kept running.

"Halt now and we won't have to keep doing this!" one of them yelled at her.

She kept running despite this and eventually came to a clearing. There she was hit by two of their energy blasts and collapsed. She was tired and weak from the constant running. She managed to turn over and look at the five men as they came out of the trees. One approached her and removed his hood. He had tan skin and white hair that short a little messy. His eyes were what caught her though. They were blank and seemed lifeless. Worst thing was, she knew this man. The only new things were his eyes and the red headband he wore.

"Why are you doing this Seth? You're a Jedi!" Ahsoka asked him.

"Because he believes his sisters are being held by our enemy." A woman stepped out from behind the men with six more following her. Ahsoka recognized the woman as well, but not the outfit she wore. "Good to see you again Ahsoka."

"Yasinda, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIS SISTERS? WHERE ARE AURINE AND SARLI?"

"Relax little one. Aurine and Sarli are safe with my brothers. But he doesn't need to know that yet."

_So Cron, Sibar, and Gallis have them. That explains why he's fighting for them, but why isn't he reacting to this?_ She heard laughter and looked back up at Yasinda. "He can't hear you because we control him. His brain doesn't think about or respond to anything unless we tell him to." When Ahsoka had both fear and concern on her face, she continued. "My new friends gave me the power to control people easily. Our new allies needed me to make sure the one rebellious Elder they had followed their command. Imagine my excitement to learn it was Seth and that he had been keeping a secret from all of us. He's from another universe!"

"Most Jedi aren't from the same universe." Ahsoka retaliated.

""Ah yes, but that's not what I mean. He's…" Yasinda stopped as two of her men were shot in the chest by blue laser blasts. She glared at the direction of the blasts and put on a white mask of some sort. "Runari! Return fire!"

The remaining eight robed men threw back their hoods to show they were wearing red masks. They fired their strange bows at the new arrivals, but they took five more casualties before realizing they were outnumbered. Seth stood up and seemed to emit electricity as he aimed his bow and lightning sprung out to attack the newcomers. An explosion rocked the ground where it struck.

"Men fall back!" he yelled. The masked men nodded and melted into the forest. Seth went out with them too, but Yasinda paused before going. She turned to face her with the mask still on.

"Till next time, little Ahsoka." Then she was gone.

"Commander, are you alright?" Ahsoka lifted her head to see clone troopers moving into the clearing with three Jedi padawans walking with them. One carried a med kit.

"Yes, just stunned big time and have a couple of cuts." Ahsoka said. One of the padawans knelt down by her and began to clean her cuts and bandage them. "How are things back at the base?"

"We received word that the Order was sent out to all worlds. Thankfully though, the clones on this world are loyal to you commander. They've begun taking in and treating all the new Jedi that manage to make their way here." the padawan answered.

"How many clones do we have?" Ahsoka asked.

"A full brigade." one of the clones answered her.

"How many Jedi have made it?" she asked as they propped her up.

"Including those of us that were already here, around sixty or so. That's the good news. The bad news is we haven't had any knights or masters show."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh and the group looked to each other, unsure if it was a sigh of relief or worry. Then she looked to the padawan who was sitting her up. "Any info on those people who attacked me?"

"No mam, the only thing we know is that there's a base of them on this world with similar strength numbers and that Seth is being called the Bowmen of Thunder among them. Also that besides those who don't have masks, the ones that do call themselves Runari. Ever heard of their kind?"

Ahsoka shook her head. The clones helped her up with her arms wrapped around their shoulders. As the group made their way back to the base Ahsoka kept thinking. _But if they're strong enough to turn Seth and capture other Jedi, they can't be underestimated._

**Ivalice**

The blond haired duo walked through the halls of the palace towards the war room. They were quite familiar with this place after so many visits to it's' queen. The boy in the group hadn't changed at all and neither had the girl, but they still liked it whenever they met with old friends. They came to the war room to see several generals and the queen there. They bowed their heads to the queen out of respect before she came over and hugged them.

"Its' good to see you again Vaan," she said as she hugged the guy. Then she turned to hug the girl. "And you as well Penelo. How have you both been?"

"Pretty good Ashe. Been raiding those so called Loyalist forces of the Empire for the past two months." Vaan replied.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Ashe asked.

"Balthier and Fran have been off on their own again, doing whatever adventure comes to mind. We heard from Basch not too long ago, but he's been kept busy leading the Imperial armies against the Loyalists." Penelo replied.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Vaan asked.

The blonde haired queen turned to a vierra general and nodded. The general nodded and activated the map on the table. It showed the Kingdom of Dalmasca with its' reclaimed land and that of its' ally Nabradia, the Archadian Empire to northeast, the Rozarrian Empire to the west, the skycity Bhujerba, the vierra territory of the Golmore Jungle, the Garif land of Jahara, and each piece of the Archadian Empire that had been seized by the Loyalists. A bangaa general spoke up and the map moved as he explained the situation.

"A Loyalist armada with several troops is heading for Nalbina Fortress. Our garrison there is still repairing it from the previous war, so we've asked for the Archadians to help us defend it. There's an unknown advance team heading out before them and we need someone to see what they're up to."

"Sending in regular forces would give us away, so we need someone who is good at getting in and out of dangerous situations easily." a seeq general said.

Vaan smiled at the perfect job opportunity. "We'll see what they're up to for you and take care of them right away if needed."

The human, seeq, bangaa, and vierra generals all gave their approval for the operation to commence. Before they could excuse themselves, Ashe stopped them from leaving.

"What's wrong Ashe?" Penelo asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't want you to leave without me." she said as she walked right past them and into the hall. "Its' been a while since I've had some combat experience. And don't think you can change my mind."

Vaan and Penelo laughed. "She really hasn't changed." Then they followed her to the hangar. As the generals left the room, one stayed behind a second longer. A shadow appeared behind him, but he didn't turn to it.

"The plan is in motion. The targets are heading for Nalbina. Have the men ready. Make sure to use the Loyalists as well as our own men to create confusion for them. We cannot fail in this endeavor am I understood?"

"Yes, master Niveus." The masked man vanished and left the general smiling as he thought about his plans to create even more chaos on this world.

**World of Seals**

A robed unit of people crawled towards the edge of the cliff. They kept low to the ground and cautiously looked over the edge. They watched as the holy dragons began landing around the headquarters for the Knights of the Seal. Column after column of knights, both on foot and on horseback, marched back into the large fortress. The building had nearly quadrupled in size to accommodate the new forces of both knights and dragons, as well as the hangars for the few war balloons and one man fighters. Even the new blimp ships were located nearby. Anyone would be suicidal to attack the new Knights of the Seal.

"Any sign of their leader?"

"Over there! He's at the back of the column marching in."

The group noticed a brown haired man riding on horseback near the end of the column. He wore the white and silver armor of the Knights with hints of blue and gold showing. On his left was a brown haired woman wearing the same styled outfit and on his right was a blond haired woman wearing simple clothing of the common folk. Behind them rode twelve more Knights, but these ones didn't were helmets like the rank and file Knights, allowing their faces to be seen by all.

"Looks like they found more of those new breeds. They're the only ones who don't wear the helmets like their leader."

"Any idea what they can do? I mean, come on, we haven't even figured out why they're called new breeds."

The group turned their heads around as they heard a horse gallop up behind them. They saw a knight dismount with four more staying behind. He approached them and took off his helmet. "You guys should return to camp. There's no chance of getting you in, even with us opening a hole. The dragons watch the perimeter closely."

"But what about…?"

"Too dangerous. There are approximately seven hundred dragons and nearly four thousand knights scattered either within, below, or around the fortress. We don't have the man power to overwhelm them yet."

"Did you discover how many new breeds there are?"

The fake knight rubbed his neck. "Still not sure. We managed to get one of our guys inside the High Guard, the ones responsible for protecting the new breeds from any potential dangers, but he's only managed to confirm around two hundred with perhaps another two hundred as well."

The men groaned. "We're here to capture them. With that goal in mind, we'll have to lead the main forces away, and then attack while they're away." The leader looked back over the cliff edge as the fortress gates closed. "Then we'll be able to have an unstoppable army with us. Return to your positions and let us know if anything changes."

**Back on The World**

Zak looked up around him as he walked outside to where the teams waited at the portal courtyard. They had divided into teams and were waiting for him to say the word to move out. He walked over to his team and the portal waiting for him. He looked at the other groups as he moved towards his own.

In front of the portal to Vampira, John (team leader) stood with Kira, Alice, Kya, and Tya. Kira had wanted to come with Zak, but agreed to keep an eye on Alice for the mission. In front of the portal to Spira, Sora (team leader), Riku, Roxas, and Jess stood looking like they felt a little awkward. By the portal to Omnitrix Sanctuary, Kairi and Namine were standing with Einette and Jayfeather (team leader). Next to the portal to the unknown world stood Kite (team leader), BlackRose, Sally, and Tisa. Tisa had flat out refused to go with the Force Galaxy team, so she decided to stick with Sally.

By the portal leading to the Star Wars Galaxy, instead of John or Tisa, Shugo (team leader), Suzuko, Xion, and Terra prepped themselves for journey into another dimension. Standing beside the Ivalice portal, Yuffie, Larek, and Zoe stood together. This was by far the most awkward team considering none of them had worked together before. At the portal to the World of Seals, Tanar (team leader) was trying to keep Axel, Mimiru, and Garrow from going overboard with excitement. All three of them were excited to go see dragons.

Finally, he reached his portal to Mahora Academy. His team was made up by Wadi, Eppsa, and Haku. As she had said, Wadi wasn't letting him leave without her. The teams looked towards him as he stopped by her and faced them all.

"Alright guys, this is where we split up. You each have your missions for each world. Prevent the Runari and the Fidelis Guardians from taking control of the worlds, destroying the worlds, or capturing the crystal hearts. Make sure to try and get the heroes of each world to trust you and let you help. Each team leader has a comm link directly to Reks. Use it if you need help of any type."

"Aww, such a caring and inspirational speech from the so called hero." a voice called out. Zak and the others looked around in confusion before a portal opened up in the middle of the courtyard. It was set directly in the ground and robed figures rose up out of the ground. Twelve of them surrounded two set in the middle. One had his hood down to let them all see Hakir with his black hair covering his eyes and the other was an all too familiar figure to Zak.

"Argost! Hakir! What're you doing here?!" Zak yelled. Everyone in the courtyard, including the few Guardians and strange golems from the previous battle, drew their weapons or got in a defensive state. Zak noticed that John and his friends seemed to tense greatly and looked at Haku with fear and concern on their faces.

"So, even in this universe I'm known by you." Argost stated. He looked directly at Zak and grinned. "There you are. At last I can deal with you and end his life. Z5 and Z12, take him. Z43, keep them from interfering."

Two of the robed men vanished in a flash and reappeared beside Zak. They grabbed him and pushed him towards the others. While they did this, a third appeared and kicked Wadi, Eppsa, and Haku to the ground. The man seemed to glare at them through his hood and for a moment, Wadi thought she saw a familiar face.

"Hakir, if you please." Argost said. Hakir nodded and summoned one of his swords and handed it to Argost. "Thank you. Now, Zak Saturday, I believe its' time for you to die." He raised the sword up but stopped as he saw Haku getting up. "Z43, I thought I told you to deal with them."

"Sorry, Lord Argost. Let me correct the mistake." Everyone flinched when they heard his voice. It sounded familiar, but slightly mechanized. He turned back to Haku as she stood. He raised his arms into a fighting stance. "This shouldn't…"

He never finished as Haku summoned her keyblade and, in one quick move, stabbed the man in the chest. Everyone seemed stunned at her movement. Then she followed through by pulling the keyblade out and slashing him across the back as she walked forward. He fell down and vanished in a flash of darkness. Two more robed men jumped at her but she made two quick slashes at them and they vanished as well.

"ARGOST!" Haku yelled.

"I know that voice. Is it Ranpu's twin sister? Oh how delightful. I remember the fight with him. How is he after nearly dying? Where is he? Is he afraid to come out and face the big world now?" Argost flaunted.

Before anyone could react to jump in and help fight Argost, Haku sprung forward and slashed her way past the robed men that intercepted her. She jumped over the ones holding Zak and slashed at their heads. Then nothing stood in her way as she clashed her keyblade with Argost's borrowed sword.

She knocked his sword up and made a sweeping move at his feet. He dodged it and countered by throwing small explosives at her. She dodged them and kicked out at Argost and sent him crashing to the ground. He rolled to avoid her stabbing attempt, but failed to block her as she swung the keyblade up and made a gash on his chest. He stumbled backwards, his hand moving to cover his wound. Before she could continue, Hakir jumped in and blocked her with two blades. He pushed her keyblade aside and slashed at her robe. As it tore in a few places, he kicked her back. She fell back and her hood fell down to reveal…Namine?

"We're leaving. Argost, we have some things to discuss. Z soldiers, move out." The remaining robed men gathered Argost and disappeared through a series of portals. Before Hakir left, he looked at John. "Tell your dad, the Ten Swords of Faith says hello and that I can't wait for a rematch." Then he was gone.

All eyes fell on Haku as she got up. He blond hair was the same color as Roxas's, but everything about her looked just like Namine. Zak looked between her and Namine, trying to figure out what was up. John cleared his throat. "I guess we have some explaining to do."

"Yes you do, but give us the quick version." Zak said. John and his friends explained how they were from an alternate universe, how they really got to their universe, and that they were the second generation of heroes who happened to be the alternate versions of some of the people around them. As soon as they were done, Zak nodded at their explanation and walked over to his portal with Haku following.

"We'll talk more about this later after we deal with the enemy on other worlds. Before we go, I'd like to say that its' an honor to fight alongside the children of other heroes. I'll see you all again and then we can deal with this."

Everyone was amazed at how well Zak took the news. Nut then they realized he was right. This had to come first before anything else. So they all faced their portals and walked through to the various worlds that awaited them. The only ones who hadn't yet were Zak and Haku.

"So, are you Roxas and Namine's kid?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know Zak in your universe?"

"Yep."

"What's he like?"

"A lot like you, what kinda question is that?"

"Heh. Guess I'm just curious about it. Shall we go?"

"Let's." Then both of them walked through the portal and after their friends.

**What did you guys think? Sorry it took so long. Been really busy lately. For the next chapter, first person to review and tell us which world they want to see first gets there wish. So with that in mind, REVIEWS!**


End file.
